Take a Chance On Me
by MaireadInish
Summary: A poorly plotted first fanfiction attempt riddled with Mary Sues, but which contains a few decent and even better than decent bits.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Take a Chance on Me Rating: PG Season: Season 6 Archive: Hey, knock your self out. If you like it enough to archive this puppy, go for it. Just drop a line to let me know where it is. (I like to see my work in different places. It makes me feel all warm and tingly.) Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters are owned by people who are not me. No money was made from this (story of my life). The titles of the diplomatic books are real and are owned by the authors. Not having actually read the books however, the comments made about said books can in no way be construed as factual.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first real attempt at fiction writing so I appreciate any words of advice that will help me to improve my writing. A huge thanks goes out to Dena who, in addition to being a great storyteller, helped me to revise this into the new and improved version that it has now become. I also want to mention that as soon as you all get the opportunity, you should visit the Stargate FanFiction Awards to vote for your favorite story. (This is not a plug - Not having completed a story, I wasn't even remotely eligible for nominations.)  
  
Jonas picked up his coffee from the counter and turned around to scan the cozy coffee shop. There were a number of empty wooden chairs, but after that last mission, Jonas didn't think he was quite up to sitting on any kind of hard chair. There had been a minor power surge in the Stargate at the SGC when a defective power coupling blew in the circuitry running to the base computer. Fortunately, it hadn't caused much damage - at least according to the engineers. It had, however, launched Jonas into the gate room at a much-accelerated speed, resulting in him crash-landing into several startled SF's. Jonas was very happy to submit himself to the tender care of Nurse Rush. He hadn't been quite as happy to submit himself to the not-so-tender care of Nurse Rush's boyfriend. Jonas winced at the recollection of the Marine's meaty fist; something he had had the opportunity to examine at rather close range.  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie and spotted a pair of unoccupied wing chairs in the corner. The back of one was towards him, but the other afforded a good view of the door. He could wait for the Colonel quite comfortably there. He plunked down on the green upholstery just as he glanced over at the other chair and realized that it wasn't quite as unoccupied as he had originally presumed.  
  
Jonas bounced back to his feet. "Sorry! I didn't realize that you were sitting there." The young woman nodded her head, almost imperceptibly, never looking up from her book.  
  
Jonas flushed slightly before stammering, "So - do you mind if I sit here? I won't be here long. I'm just waiting for someone." The girl mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "Whatever stirs your coffee, dude."  
  
Jonas wasn't entirely sure that that was in fact what he had heard, but took the answer as an affirmative, grinned, and sat down. He glanced at his watch and then at the door. He still had 15 minutes before Colonel O'Neill arrived to pick him up. Jonas had practically had to twist the Colonel's arm to get him to take him out for a bit of shopping. He wanted to get Sam a birthday present, and being somewhat unfamiliar with the customs, wasn't sure what would be an appropriate gift. He still wasn't sure why the copy of the Kama Sutra that he had given to Siler hadn't gone over well. Jonas had found it to be fascinating, but after he had given it to him, Siler seemed to disappear every time Jonas came near him.  
  
Jonas took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He studied the girl next to him. She had her auburn hair pulled back in a short ponytail, out of which stuck two pencils and a pen. Jonas wasn't really able to see her face, but he did notice that she had very fair skin with a smattering of freckles. She sat with her knees bent, her book resting against them. She had slip- on sneakers, which she had, in fact, slipped off, a pair of jeans, and a University of Colorado sweatshirt. She glanced up, caught Jonas staring at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," she said peevishly, and went back to reading her book.  
  
Although he couldn't possibly know her, Jonas felt a jolt of familiarity as he looked at her. He couldn't put his finger what it was, but there was just something about her. Not wanting to be caught staring, he turned his gaze toward the books that were lying on the table between them. He was pleased when he realized that he recognized a few of the titles. A Handbook of International Peacebuilding : Into The Eye Of The Storm, Peacebuilding: A Field Guide, and Preparing for Peace: Conflict Transformation Across Cultures. The only book that he didn't recognize, but was fascinated by, was The Ultimate Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy. "That would come in handy," thought Jonas.  
  
He carefully removed the Guide from the bottom of the pile. "This would come in handy," he said aloud.  
  
His table companion sighed wearily and asked, "Don't you know that it isn't polite to touch other people's belongings without asking?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Jonas replied distractedly - without putting the book down. "It's just that I've read these other books, but I've never heard of this one."  
  
The girl stared skeptically at Jonas. "You've read the 'Syracuse Study on Peace and Conflict Resolution' but not 'The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy?'" She asked, skepticism filling her voice.  
  
"Yes. However, I found that Lederach's point of view was a little too biased to be put to practical use. He makes assumptions about the pre- conceptions people have towards one another, based entirely on his own Western perspective. While it may be true that most people do have pre- conceptions of some kind, a secondary party cannot in any way predict them. Unless, of course, said party is telepathic." Again Jonas grinned. "By the way my name is Jonas. Jonas Quinn."  
  
The girl studied Jonas through narrowed eyes, deciding whether or not this guy was for real or if he was just another nutcase. "I'm Rayne," she finally answered.  
  
"Rain? Spelled like the weather phenomenon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Rayne looked Jonas over. He was still dressed in his BDU's "So, you're military then?"  
  
Jonas was pleased that she was starting to warm up to him. She actually seemed interested in his work! "No, I work as an advisor though, at Cheyenne Mountain. I'm a scientist for their - Deep Space Radar Telemetry Project." He picked at invisible lint on his trousers. "I wear these to blend in. Those military types can smell a scientist a mile away."  
  
"Ahh. I see." Rayne paused. Figuring that she wouldn't get any more reading done with this guy sitting next to her, she figured that talking to him wouldn't be *that* bad. "How could you have read all of these books about diplomatic relations, but not Douglas Adams? Don't you want to kick back with something a little lighter than foreign policy when you have some time off from stargazing?"  
  
Jonas smiled - she was talking to him! "Oh. Well, my team and I occasionally do some liaison work with various international organizations. Apparently, the rest of the world seems to think that we would prefer to monitor Earth's communications to those in deep space. I figured it would be best to be prepared." Jonas paused so that Rayne could get her mind wrapped around his story. He was proud that he was able to put together a cover story so effectively, but he wanted to shift Rayne's attention away from what he did. He didn't think that "Classified" would go over well as a response to a question. "So what do you do?"  
  
"I just started working on my doctorate in Diplomacy and Foreign Policy at the University of Colorado. I had done my Master's work in Boulder, and I was planning to continue there, but I could only get my teaching assistantship at the Colorado Springs branch." She paused, considering whether to go on. She didn't believe Jonas' story for a minute. She had some field experience in diplomacy and the U.S. Military *never* allowed civilians to negotiate for them. Why on Earth would they choose a scientist to go on a diplomatic mission anyway? It isn't as thought he could provide technical details about classified information. Knowing what she did about the military though, she figured that this was his cover story. She mentally sighed and rationalized that it was often easier to talk to a stranger about some things. She certainly wasn't getting any work done. "I wasn't very happy about the move."  
  
"Why not? Colorado Springs is a great place, at least from what I've seen so far. I just moved here myself." Jonas was making large gestures as he spoke. He was clearly eager to share some commonalities with this person.  
  
Rayne interrupted him, somewhat reluctant to get caught up in Jonas enthusiasm. "Oh, I'm sure it's great, it's just that I - "  
  
Just as Rayne was about to open up to him, Jonas looked up to see Colonel O'Neill walking through the front door. Jonas sighed heavily and slowly began to gather his things.  
  
"Listen," he said apologetically, "I'm not trying to run away or anything, but I have to go. Colonel O'Neill is doing me a favor, and I can't keep him waiting." Rayne looked over at the door and then back at Jonas, wide- eyed. Busy clearing up his trash, Jonas didn't seem to notice her discomfort. O'Neill caught sight of his team member and began to walk over towards him.  
  
Rayne began tugging at her ponytail elastic, hoping that her hair would disguise her face a bit. Jonas was distracted by what she was doing but continued, "Is there any chance that I can give you a call sometime? Maybe we can see some of the sights of the town together."  
  
The writing utensils that had occupied her hair clattered to the ground. Both Jonas and Rayne bent to pick them up. "Right, right, sure. That would be good." Rayne stammered looking down at the floor as Colonel O'Neill came up beside her chair.  
  
"Colonel!" Jonas greeted happily as he popped to his feet. "I'd like to introduce you to someone. Rayne, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Colonel, this is Rayne. um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name."  
  
Rayne sighed and stood up. She knew that she couldn't really put it off anymore. She held her hand out to take Colonel O'Neill's.  
  
Colonel O'Neill's brow furrowed when he looked at her face. Jonas looked back and forth between the two, confusion crossing his face.  
  
Rayne turned to Jonas. "My last name is O'Neill."  
  
___________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 2  
  
Jack stopped gawking and grabbed Jonas by the scruff of the neck before dragging him to the door. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait, Colonel, I didn't get her phone number yet." Jonas cried as he attempted to twist himself away from the painful grip.  
  
"It's 1-800-noneofyourdamnbusiness. Now move." Jack resumed his hurried pace to the door.  
  
"I take it you two know each other then," Jonas said, continuing to struggle.  
  
"Never saw her before in my life," Jack grunted. "Plan to keep it that way too," he added a little more quietly.  
  
Rayne watched them depart. Anger bubbled inside of her. "What are you afraid of, Jack? I didn't do anything to you."  
  
Jack let go of Jonas and quickly closed the distance between himself and the younger O'Neill. He glared down at her with a look that would have frightened off an Unas. Despite being a good five inches shorter, Rayne glared back at him, the same steely glint in her eye.  
  
People had begun to stare at the three, wondering what all of the commotion was about. A couple of men in business suits opened the door to the shop, saw the standoff, and promptly closed it before running off. A nervous looking man wearing a tie and apron approached the stand off. His apron read Allen Shimmer, Manager. "Now, now. we, uhh. we don't want any trouble in here today. You're, uhh. you have to take this outside. Umm. please?"  
  
Jack pulled his gaze away from Rayne to stare down at the manager. He attempted to stand up a little straighter and managed to look Jack square in the collar. Jack turned back to Rayne. "Outside." He stalked to the door, grabbing Jonas as he walked.  
  
Rayne watched his back as he left and sighed. She walked to the table and gathered her books into her backpack. She had walked halfway to the door before she realized that she didn't have any shoes on. She stopped, wiggled her toes, and snorted. She walked over to her shoes and slid them on. The manager continued to glare at her. She straightened up and shook her hair behind her. She'd finally found a quiet place to study and probably wouldn't ever be allowed back in. She grinned at the manager as she backed her way to the door. "And I bet you thought your family was weird." 


	3. Chapter 3

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 3 Author's note: Well, I have no idea how this turned into such an angst- fest for Jack. I had all of these grand schemes to make this a pleasant little romp to give Jonas a love life. I suppose the muses had something else in mind. Poor things, they get blamed for everything. Thanks to everyone for all of the great reviews. BTW, I should mention that the "Whatever stirs your coffee" from chapter 1 is quoted from Michael Shanks. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that ;-)

Jack stormed across the street to the park, dragging Jonas behind him. It wasn't much of a park, really; just a patch of grass with a couple memorials to local heroes and a trio of benches. He dropped Jonas on a bench and started pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists as he did so.

Jonas watched him. He wasn't quite sure how to take this side of Jack O'Neill. He'd seen the colonel angry before, and he had certainly been tetchy around him since he had come to stay at the SGC. This, however, was different. He couldn't figure out why the colonel was so angry. Certainly, he hadn't done anything. His anger seemed to be focused entirely on Rayne. He wondered why. She had said that she hadn't done anything to him. It was apparent that they seemed to know each other though, or at least who each other was. "I wonder what he meant when he said that he had never seen her before. How could the colonel know who she was if he had never seen her?" The common surname threw him for a loop too. If they were related, it might account for some of his questions, but he had never heard anything about any of Colonel O'Neill's relatives, except perhaps for the ones who were gone.

As for Jack, he was trying to pull himself together. Dammit! He had faced gods and monsters that hadn't filled him with so much terror. He wasn't about to let a little girl that he had never met get under his skin like this. He had to calm down. He breathed in and out slowly, pushing all of his emotions behind a mask of military disinterest.

Jack watched as Rayne walked out of the shop, slung her backpack over her shoulders, looking for him. Spotting him, she walked to the corner to cross the street. He hadn't even looked before he had crossed. He realized that she was certainly calmer than he was. He vaguely wondered if she had planned this little meeting.

She crossed the street and approached him, her hands fiddling with the straps on her bag. She figured that the possibility of running into Jack greatly increased when she moved here. She hadn't realized that he would be able to recognize her so easily. Flirting with one of Jack's friends certainly wasn't in the plan either.

It was when Rayne and the colonel stood face to face that Jonas realized why she had looked familiar. Their profiles were strikingly similar. Rayne had the same straight nose and high cheekbones that composed the colonel's face. There was no denying there was a familial bond. He was curious to find out what that bond was.

Rayne didn't want to be the first to speak. She knew that she was missing parts of the story, but she hadn't quite expected Jack's public outburst. What she had always associated with him most was his reputation for being calm in the face of anything. He hadn't even cried at the funeral. Or so she had heard.

Rayne flinched. She hadn't meant to think about Charlie; Not now, not here. She tried to push him from her mind. It was always in impossible task.

Jack didn't want to speak first, but he had been the one to drag her out here. He should have just left. He was on his way out the door. How had this happened? "Where's Emily?"

Rayne hadn't expected that question. She gawked at him. Once she recovered, she replied: "At home, I would imagine." She paused before she continued, "I'm 26 years old, Jack. I don't need to drag my mommy around with me everywhere I go. I've been living in Colorado for a year just fine without her."

Now it was Jack's turn to gawk. How had she gotten so old? Had it really been so long since Charlie. but he didn't want to think about Charlie now. How could he? But then again, how couldn't he? She looked so much like him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I'm a student at the university."

"All the schools in the world, and you decided here was the place to go?"

"I wanted to get in touch with my American roots," Rayne answered petulantly. "Actually the Boulder campus is where I planned to go - 100 miles away from here; the university had other plans."

"Surely there was another school that you could go to. Bachelor's degrees are a dime a dozen."

Rayne clenched her jaw, fighting anger. I'm working on my doctorate, Jack. I earned my Bachelor's four years ago. And for the record, I went to the American University in London. Is that far enough away for you?"

Jack was surprised at that. Where had she inherited smart genes? Must have been from her mother. That old bag. "She approved of you coming here?"

"Do I really have to reiterate the fact that I am 26 years old? She doesn't have a say in what I do anymore."

Jack smirked. "Wasn't very happy with that I bet."

"Cut me off completely. That old bag."

Jack stared at her. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or proud or angry. "That's a heck of a way to talk about your mother."

"I'm just quoting what I heard from her fan club." Rayne looked at Jack, a grin pulling at her lips.

By this point Jonas was thoroughly confused. He wasn't any closer to figuring out how these two were related.

"Jack, I have a class to teach in twenty minutes. I have to go." Rayne said miserably. "Do you think that maybe we could, umm, you know."

"What are you doing for dinner?"

"Nothing, but I have class until six."

"Good. You can come to my house." Jack started checking his pockets. "I'll just write down the address."

Rayne flushed. "I, uh, I know where it is." She paused at Jack's look of surprise. "Umm - Reconnaissance?"

"Ahh, I see. After six then. Have a good class."

Jonas jumped up to stand next to the colonel. They watched as she turned to go.

She paused and turned back to look at them, a sudden urge coming over her and she realized that she was actually quite pissed off at Jack. It was the only thing that would explain what she did next. "Goodbye, Jack. Bye Jonas." She said slyly. Before anyone realized what was happening, herself included, Rayne grabbed the front of Jonas' shirt and placed a hard kiss on Jonas' lips. Her eyes widening at her brazenness, she turned and ran.

The two men stood watching her until she had rounded the corner to the University. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Jack turned to a decidedly dazed-looking Jonas and said smugly, "But you still didn't get her number."

Jonas grinned. "Don't worry. I'll get it at your house later. It's your turn to buy pizza, remember." Jack opened and closed his mouth in what looked like a pretty good fish impression. "Come on, Colonel, let's go get Sam's gift."


	4. Chapter 4

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 4  
  
Jack had been distracted the entire time he was with Jonas. This was fine with Jonas. He could think about everything that he had witnessed that morning. Guesses about Rayne's and the colonel's relationship swirled through his mind. This is what he knew so far: Rayne and the colonel have the same last name. Rayne's mother's name is Emily. Was it Emily O'Neill or something else?  
  
Was it possible that Rayne was Jack's daughter? Jonas quickly did the math in his head. Jack would have been about 23 when she was born - well within acceptable age parameters on Earth, so this couldn't be entirely ruled out. Jonas thought about this for a while. There was definitely a strong family resemblance. Technically other relatives could bear a striking resemblance to one another, but it certainly wasn't uncommon for, say, two cousins to look as different as night and day. Did that mean that Emily and Jack had been married? It would certainly explain some of the animosity between the two. Jonas knew that Jack had been married before to Sara. That would have made her wife number two. But then again, maybe she had been wife three or four or.  
  
This was getting ridiculous. Most of the humans he had met from Earth so far had been married once, maybe twice. Jack certainly hadn't had time for a wife at all in the past seven years, and he didn't think he would have had time to remarry *that* often. So, he hypothesized, Jack and Emily were married. Rayne is his daughter. Jonas tried to picture this. Something was wrong with the picture. It hit him - the colonel had never met this girl. Now, Jonas knew that it was possible for a man to go his entire life without seeing his child, but he didn't quite think that was the colonel's style.  
  
So. what kind of family members could pick each other out of a crowd without ever having met? They established a clear link to one another, at least after the initial shock, and seemed to want to get to know one another.  
  
Jonas began going over possible relationships in his head. First possibility - they were cousins. Hmm, kind of a big age gap for cousins - not unheard of, but still. Maybe the colonel and Emily are cousins. Possible.., but unlikely to cause much of a fuss. Maybe Emily was the colonel's sister. That would make Rayne his niece. That seemed possible. Yes, very possible. Calling one's sister an "old bag" did seem to detract from that possibility, but there were clearly problems between them.  
  
Then there was the mention of "American roots." Rayne's accent was a little different from that of most of the people at the SGC, but it wasn't too far off. Besides, spending four years of school in another country can color anyone's accent. Was it possible that she was the daughter of someone who wasn't American, or did she just spend a lot of time abroad?  
  
Jonas looked at Jack. They had wandered into the sporting goods section of the department store and were walking around rather aimlessly. Jonas wasn't sure, but he didn't think that Sam played golf. He didn't suppose that this was the best section to find her a gift.  
  
"Colonel?" Jonas began, but stopped when the colonel jumped.  
  
"What? Oh, did you find something?"  
  
"Umm, no, but I think that we need to look somewhere else. I think that Sam would prefer to pick out her own kayak paddle."  
  
"Oh right. Kayaking is a great sport."  
  
Jonas looked at his CO. It was clear that he wasn't paying any attention to what he had said.  
  
Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get it out. Jonas paused, waiting. He went back to looking at baseball bats.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Rayne. She said that she was working on her doctorate in diplomacy and foreign policy. She had gotten her masters' in Boulder but transferred here to take an assistantship."  
  
"She wants to be a diplomat? Oh for cryin' out loud. How is it *possible* that we share the same genes?"  
  
"Actually, colonel, I was just going to ask you about that." But the colonel was already walking away. Jonas ran to catch up.  
  
"Sorry, Jonas, but I'm going to try to catch up with her. I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait, what about Sam's gift?!"  
  
"Buy her a sweater." And with that, Jack was gone.  
  
**Author's note: I swear that I will reveal who Rayne is - eventually. This is not just a running gag to see how long I can string people along before I started to get flames. Really. (But don't think that it didn't occur to me. I can have a twisted sense of humor.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 5  
  
Jonas and Teal'c joined Major Carter who was sitting on the steps of Colonel O'Neill's house.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" Jonas called. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, Jonas, Teal'c. The colonel isn't here. I've been waiting around hoping that he would show, but he hasn't yet. It isn't like him to be late. He did say six, didn't he?"  
  
"He did indeed," Intoned Teal'c. "However, it is just 6:00 now. Perhaps he was delayed."  
  
"Actually, he's probably with Rayne," suggested Jonas.  
  
Teal'c and Sam stared at him puzzled. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and asked. "How can Colonel O'Neill be with a weather phenomenon?"  
  
Jonas smiled, with an slightly smug expression on his face - pleased that he was not the only one to associate the colonel's, um, relative, with precipitation. "No, Teal'c, not a weather phenomenon, a girl - named Rayne. It's spelled differently. She's his - cousin - or something. I haven't quite figured it out."  
  
Sam looked taken aback. "The colonel has a relative in town? He didn't mention anything about that. We have a weeklong mission scheduled in two days. Surely, he would try to rearrange our schedule to accommodate visiting relatives. The planet seems to be uninhabited; it could easily have been re-scheduled."  
  
Jonas sat down on the stoop and leaned back, enjoying the late-summer sun. "Actually, she moved here. And, well, the colonel didn't exactly know about her arrival."  
  
Jack stood outside of Room 411. It had taken him nearly two hours and some of his special ops skills to track down Rayne. He only hoped that if this wasn't the right room, he could make it back to his house before she did.  
  
He impatiently thrummed his fingers against his leg as he shifted from foot to foot. Finally, the door opened and a flood of undergrads flowed out the doors like water flooding from a burst dam. After the last of them fled the room, Jack nervously peeked around the corner. Something in that room had scared them.  
  
Looking in, he found Rayne packing up some papers at the front desk. She looked very different from when he had seen her earlier. She was no longer in her jeans and sneakers, but instead had on a suit and had her hair pulled back in a bun.  
  
Jack made a low whistle. "Boy you *are* old."  
  
Rayne looked up to see Jack leaning against the doorjamb. Smiling, she picked up her portfolio case and backpack and walked over to where Jack stood waiting. "Some of the Teaching Assistants wear jeans to class. They think it helps them to relate to the undergrads. I tried it once and ended up with chaos. No one took me seriously. I've no idea how they manage to pull it off." She turned to lock the door behind her. "Most of these kids have no idea that I'm a T.A. and not their professor. They don't even dream of screwing off in class. I'm too damn mean. Besides, looking older has its advantages - but I'm sure you know all about that." She poked Jack in the side and walked off, leaving Jack with the burning realization that this girl had indeed inherited the O'Neill wit.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house."  
  
"Just a little reconnaissance."  
  
Rayne smiled. "Must've been a trip tracking me down. I've been in three different buildings, each nearly a mile apart. Bet it took at least half an hour to find me."  
  
"Nah. No problem at all."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jack looked sheepish at Rayne's smug expression. "How long did you know I was looking for you?"  
  
"I wondered if it was you that I spotted when I was crossing the quad just before my last class. Next time, just check with my advisor. He has my teaching schedule posted on his office door. By the way, where's the space cowboy?"  
  
Startled by the phrasing of the question, Jack looked at her. "Who?" They started to walk to the exit.  
  
"Jonas, you know, brown hair, likes to air out his teeth, looks like he should be on a show on FOX? Ring any bells? And really - Deep Space Radar Telemetry? Come on Jack; we're in the mountains." She gestured to the panorama just barely visible from the quad. "You can't even get good television reception out here." They continued walking to the parking lot where Jack's truck was parked.  
  
"Hey! We have very advanced - doodads and thingamabobs. We get great reception."  
  
"And of course you're on this project because of your brilliant technical mind."  
  
"What is this, pick on the-closest-relative-you've-never-met day?  
  
Rayne bit her lip, knowing she was coming on too strong. She hadn't meant to get Jack's back up. She just had so much to talk to him about - and she knew him better than he realized. Sarcasm was her way of dealing with uncomfortable situations. "I'm sorry, Jack. Really. Was there something that you wanted to see me about; something that we couldn't talk about at dinner?"  
  
Jack looked awkward. He was glad that he'd been able to divert her from her questions about the SGC, but chastising her wasn't what he had wanted to do. "Yeah, dinner, hmm. Well, actually I forgot that my team was coming over for dinner tonight. I just didn't want to spring you on a situation that you didn't feel comfortable with." He paused and frowned. "Speaking of which, I didn't call them to tell them I would be late. I better do that."  
  
Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Sam's phone. "Hey, Carter, obviously I'm late. (pause) Oh, Jonas told you. Swell. Well, go ahead and use your key to let yourselves in. The security code is the same as the GDO. (pause) What? Well, if it's good enough for the United States Air Force. (pause) Oh, I have an extra one. Tell Murray to look on the top shelf in the hall closet; it should fit. (pause) Go ahead and order. I'll pick it up on the way back."  
  
Jack hung up the phone. "I hope you like Chinese."  
  
"I'm a student, Jack. Anything that takes more than six minutes in a microwave is gourmet cooking. Oh, and thanks for the concern, but meeting new people and being diplomatic is what I'm here to do. Speaking of which, what can you tell me about them. I'd rather not go in totally blind."  
  
"Well, we work in four-person units."  
  
"Four-person, very PC of you Jack."  
  
Jack ignored her and continued. "My second is Major *Samantha* Carter. She's a theoretical astrophysicist." Jack looked smug. Having someone with a technical background did lend credibility to his cover story. And it made him appear to be more intelligent by proxy. "Then there's Murray. He's a civilian advisor. And of course, you met Jonas, also a civilian."  
  
"He mentioned that he was a scientist. Of course, at the time, I thought that he might be somewhat delusional. Not many people start conversations with strangers in coffee shops. At least not around here."  
  
"You just hold on to that delusional persona for a while longer. We haven't quite broken him in yet."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait until he's officially FDA approved before I talk to him without adult supervision then." They had reached the truck and Jack pushed the button on the key chain to unlock the doors before walking to the driver's seat.  
  
Rayne reached for the door and crawled into the back seat. Jack looked annoyed. "Rayne, I realize that you are used to being driven around, but I am not you chauffer."  
  
"For your information, I haven't been chauffeured around in years. I just want to change out of my 'scary-professor clothes' and put my jeans back on and I want to do it without an audience." Rayne answered snappily. "I'll move when we pick up the food." She continued a bit more lightly. She bounced up and down on the seat a bit. "You know, it's not bad back here. I had always thought back seats in a truck would be terribly uncomfortable."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never been back there." Jack answered dryly as he started to back out of the parking spot.  
  
"Well you're missing out. A family of four could have dinner back here. Hey maybe you could install a fireplace." She continued as she slipped her sweatshirt over her head. "Why do you need such a huge vehicle anyway?"  
  
Jack ignored her question. "You know, I could stop at a gas station or something if you want. You don't have to undress in my backseat."  
  
"And waste all this space? Please. I was wearing a tank top under my suit jacket and pulling pants on under a skirt is really no big deal." She said as she proceeded to do as she described. "There. All I need now are my socks and shoes."  
  
"We're leaving campus now. Would you please sit down and put on your seatbelt?"  
  
Rayne did as she was asked. "Okay, okay. It's on now." She slipped her shoes and socks on and began to neatly fold her discarded clothes after which she began tugging at the bun in her hair.  
  
Jack looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Oh for crying out loud. Now what are you doing." Rayne was starting to plait her hair into two braids.  
  
"Just as there are advantages to looking older, there are also advantages to looking younger. I'm choosing to employ that advantage now. Besides, it keeps the hair out of my face."  
  
"You could just cut it."  
  
"I tried that when I was an undergrad. I looked like a shi-tzu. The blue streaks were fun though." Rayne wore a grin at the recollection. She smiled even wider when she caught Jacks quirked eyebrows in the mirror.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of a plaza. Jack turned to Rayne. "Would you mind coming in? I could use some help with the packages."  
  
Rayne reached for the door handle and swung it open. She carefully maneuvered around the front seat and climbed out. Jack locked the truck and joined her on the sidewalk before opening the door to let her in the restaurant. The pungent aroma of spices hit them as they entered. They walked to the counter to pick up their order.  
  
"Um, Jack. How much food did you get? I mean there is only going to be the five of us, right? Why do you need me to help?"  
  
"You've obviously never seen Jonas eat. Between him and Murray, we've had to increase the budget of the base cafeteria twice since they came on board. They blamed it on increased produce prices, but we all know the real reason."  
  
The O'Neill's reached the counter. Without even asking for his name, the clerk began assembling the packages. By the time the bill was paid, Jack was carrying two large paper bags, Rayne had a third and the clerk was waving happily. They stacked the bags in the back seat and climbed in. "Now I understand why you need such a large vehicle."  
  
Jonas and Sam lounged in the colonel's living room while Teal'c sat in the room with them. Teal'c did not lounge. Ever.  
  
Sam was trying to pump more information from Jonas. She'd gotten a physical description, but not much else.  
  
"Okay, okay. So you think she's beautiful. Hitting on any of your CO's relatives is not generally a good idea, by the way. What else can you tell me? How are they related?"  
  
"I really don't know, Sam, and I've told you everything that happened. At first, I thought that maybe she was his daughter, but I really don't think that's the case. She is a fairly close relative though. They made too big of a deal about seeing one another to *not* be closely related. Either that or there's a seriously bad feud in their family. Apparently, he referred to Rayne's mother as 'an old bag.' Not to her face of course, but that's what Rayne said. It doesn't sound like a term of endearment to me."  
  
Sam was pensive. "What makes you so sure that she isn't the colonel's daughter? How old is she? If she's a student, she's probably not that old."  
  
"She's a doctoral student and she's 26. And, the colonel would have been 23 when she was born. BUT, he hadn't met her before today. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would run out on his child."  
  
"No, you're right about that, but that doesn't mean that her mother couldn't have left him and taken Rayne with her. You said that Rayne has a foreign accent? If her mother had taken her and left the country, there isn't much he could have done about it, especially since he's military. Mothers almost always won custody battles 26 years ago and active members of the military aren't even allowed to jointly adopt children, let alone take full custody of one; even one's own. Dealing with international courts could have tied things up even more.  
  
"I suppose that you're right. But there's no way to figure it out now. If we don't find out from the colonel tonight, we'll have to do research tomorrow - see if we can track down anything on this mysterious Rayne."  
  
**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait. RL caught up with me, and I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter. I've also begun to, with some great suggestions from a seasoned professional (Thanks D), go over the other chapters. Any suggestions on how to make this seem a little less wooden would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 6  
  
While Rayne examined the flowers in front of his house, Jack walked into the foyer, carrying the bags of take-out. He heard his team in the living room, deep in conversation. He frowned, not liking what he was hearing. He quietly entered the living room.  
  
"She isn't my daughter." Jack took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He looked at his team one by one, silently chastising them for discussing his private life behind his back. "Dinner's here." He walked out rigidly to the kitchen.  
  
Sam and Jonas looked at one another shamefacedly.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill appears to be a bit perturbed." Intoned Teal'c.  
  
"Yeah, Teal'c. I think you're right." Sam answered quietly. She got up to follow him, but was stopped when Rayne burst through the front door - one arm holding her bag of food, the other hand filled with daisies and black-eyed susans from the yard.  
  
"Hi. You must be Carter. I'm Rayne. Where's Jack?"  
  
Sam pointed to a doorway. "Hi. Um, kitchen. Through there."  
  
Rayne walked into the kitchen, her smile fading as she took in Jack's expression. Sam followed closely behind, but also stopped just inside the doorway. Rayne looked from one to the other, an agonized expression on her face.  
  
Jack approached Rayne and gently lifted the bag from her arms. "Thank you, Rayne. I think there's a vase or a jar in the cupboard above the 'fridge." He placed the bag on the island and began unloading the cartons of take- out.  
  
Sam quietly opened a cupboard and began pulling out plates and glasses and setting them next to the food. Rayne watched them silently, still holding the flowers. She drew herself up to her full height and took a deep breath. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Jack said woodenly. "Don't worry about it. It's over now."  
  
Rayne clenched her jaw and said antagonizingly. "Right. You like spending time with your team, and *not talking to each other*. This is SOP. If I wasn't here, you'd be doing the same thing."  
  
"Rayne." Sam gently chided. "This has nothing to do with you being here."  
  
"Riiight." Rayne responded to Sam. She paused, thinking aloud. "Jack and I were fine, Jack walked in; I didn't." Rayne looked up at her. "Now you're in here acting all penitent. What did you say to him? Or what were you saying about him?"  
  
Sam swallowed. "We were talking about how the two of you are related."  
  
Rayne looked confused. "Oh. Did he tell you that I'm his niece?"  
  
Sam looked at her, taken aback. "No."  
  
"Rayne, that isn't the point." Jack interceded.  
  
"Yes, Jack, it is the point." Rayne shot back. "They didn't know. They're scientist for cryin' out loud. What do you want them to do; pass up on coming up with a solution to a mystery? You know them better than I do. Would that really happen?"  
  
Jack began to interrupt, but Rayne cut him off. "No, Jack. I'm talking now. You can pout later. Neither of us explained who we are, and you obviously never mentioned my father, or none of this would have happened. Now, obviously, what they were saying wasn't exactly kosher, but they had to come up with every possibility. You just walked in at a bad time." Rayne grinned. "What was it? Was I your clandestine trophy wife, hidden from everyone because of my radical foreign sympathies? Or your half- sister from a shameful affair between your father and the scullery maid?"  
  
"It's not funny, Rayne. My private life does not need to be discussed in a public forum."  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes. "Jack, the more mysterious you make your life, the more it *is* going to be discussed in a private forum. It's called human nature." She turned to Sam. "Okay, you're curious, so here's the scoop. Jack is my uncle. He and my father were twin brothers. My mother pulled a Mary Kay Latourneau and married him when he was 19, then shanghaied him to Europe. She was 36 at the time. They had been dating for two years, and Dad married her because she told him that she was pregnant. Whether she was or not, is still speculation, because my brother wasn't born until two years later. My father died when I was a child, the result of my mother's bad influence. Jack resents that. Any questions?"  
  
While Jack became very interested in finding serving spoons, Sam looked at Rayne bug-eyed. She had never gotten so much point-blank information about the colonel's life.  
  
Rayne stuck her head out the doorway. "And how about you two?" Jonas and Teal'c were standing just outside of the kitchen; having come to see what all the shouting was about.  
  
"I have nothing to inquire about." Teal'c intoned. Jonas just shook his head and stared at her silently.  
  
Everyone stood around the kitchen, not knowing what to say.  
  
*Author's note: I will be heading into the wild's of Western Pennsylvania and will only have access to a computer about once per week. Updates will take a while. Just fair warning. Thanks, by the way for all of the great feedback. I really do appreciate the motivators! 


	7. Chapter 7

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 7  
  
"Who wants beer?" Jack asked a little too loudly, making both Jonas and Rayne jump.  
  
Sam picked up two plates and handed them to Teal'c and to Jonas. "I'll take one, sir." She said, picking up another plate for herself.  
  
Rayne quietly watched them interact with one another. She walked past Jack and reached up above the refrigerator to look in the cupboard for the vase that Jack had mentioned. Not finding one, she grabbed a Mason jar that was up there and walked to the sink to fill it with water. She kept her back to the others in the kitchen, who filled their plates silently. She stared out the window as she arranged the flowers, wondering what she could do to make things better. Her outburst hadn't seemed to help.  
  
Teal'c, Jonas, and Jack trooped out of the kitchen to the living room with their plates.  
  
"Rayne?" Sam called softly when the men were out of earshot. Rayne shook herself out of her reverie and turned around. Rayne kept her eyes lowered as she set the flowers on the countertop. "Rayne?" Sam prodded again. Rayne sighed and looked at her slowly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rayne looked surprised. "For what?"  
  
Sam gave her a small smile. "For trying to help. And for telling me about the colonel."  
  
"I didn't help though and Jack certainly didn't want anything to be said. I finally get to meet him and I screw everything up."  
  
"It might not have helped today, but I think that in the long run it will. The colonel tends to bottle things up."  
  
Rayne looked at her curiously. "Why do you call him that? 'The Colonel' I mean. I thought you were supposed to be friends."  
  
"We *are* friends, but we're coworkers first. As long as I'm his second, he will be 'The Colonel.'"  
  
"What a load of crap. He wasn't always like this. Does anyone just call him 'Jack'? Does he have any friends that are just friends? It's no wonder he bottles himself up all the time. His friends aren't really his friends." Sam clenched her jaw and swallowed. "This girl has no right. She has no idea what has happened." She thought to herself. Aloud she said, "He's been like this for as long as I've known him. He's never been able to talk to anyone, except maybe Daniel, and even then he had to work to get Jack to talk."  
  
Rayne scrunched up her eyes and paused, running through a list in her mind. She'd never heard any mention of a Daniel in Jack's life. But then, of course, any in-depth information that she knew about Jack was about eight years out of date. Pushing aside the question of who Daniel is or perhaps was, Rayne asked, "How did Daniel refer to Jack?"  
  
Sam was mad at herself for bringing up Daniel. She didn't want to dig herself in any deeper with the colonel. Bracing herself for the question, "Who's Daniel?" that she was expecting she was surprised by the question that Rayne had asked instead: "How did Daniel refer to Jack?" "How *did* Daniel refer to Jack?" She asked herself. To Rayne she replied, "Daniel called him Jack. His best friend. Or, occasionally something less endearing."  
  
Rayne gave her a half smile. "So Daniel called Jack, Jack and you call Jack, Sir. Jack talked to Daniel, but he doesn't talk to you. Doesn't this tell you something?"  
  
Sam thought about it. The correlation was so obvious that she had to admit that Rayne was right. Calling someone by their name creates an intimacy between them. But that wasn't what Sam needed. It would create too much confusion, too many problems that would interfere with their work. "You're right, Rayne, but that just isn't an option, not in the military. There are very strict rules about officers and their subordinates."  
  
"Right the military, the institution of bonding." She replied sarcastically. "Okay fine, subject dropped. Did you order hot and sour soup?"  
  
Sam played along. "Uh, no. I didn't order any soup. I'll keep it in mind for next time. We should get something before Jonas and Murray get back."  
  
"Oh, right, Jack warned me about them." She gave Sam a genuine smile. "So what should I call you? Ma'am? Major? Carter?"  
  
She returned the smile. "Just call me Sam." 


	8. Chapter 8

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 8  
  
Rayne sat yawning on the couch. Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas had gone about a half hour earlier and she and Jack were alone again. "I suppose I ought to get going." She said to him.  
  
"Wait, I'll give you a ride." Jack said without getting up.  
  
"Sure, Jack. I'm going to let a man who has had six beers drive me somewhere. I'd be better off walking."  
  
"Hmm. I should have thought of that sooner. You could have driven your car."  
  
"That wouldn't have worked. I don't have one."  
  
"You don't have a car? Oh. How were you planning on getting here if I hadn't picked you up?"  
  
"There's a bus stop about a mile from here, on the other side of the park."  
  
Jack looked at her skeptically. "You were going to walk a mile, in the dark, in a strange neighborhood?"  
  
Rayne grinned. "I still am going to walk a mile, in the dark, in a strange neighborhood. It's late and I should go home. Everyone else left."  
  
"Well, you aren't. It's late and I have a spare room. You'll stay here."  
  
Rayne looked at him, vaguely annoyed. "Is that an order?"  
  
Jack eyed Rayne critically. He didn't think that she would have taken too kindly to a direct order. She had made a few derogatory quips already about the military and he didn't want to push her out the door. "Let's call it a strong recommendation. Besides, we can have breakfast in the morning."  
  
Rayne considered for a moment. "Hmm, two non-microwaved meals in a row. I'm not sure that my system can handle that. My body might go into shock if I don't get some Ramen noodles soon but - I think I'll chance it."  
  
"Good. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Jack ushered Rayne to a corner booth at Roxie's Diner. "So, what's on he itinerary today?"  
  
"Well, I need to write up my lesson plans for next week and get a little work done on my dissertation." She looked abashed for a moment. "Umm, Jonas also asked me to help him buy a sweater for Sam's birthday, so I guess I'll help him with that. How about you?"  
  
Jack gawked at her. "You're going out with Jonas? What is it with that guy?"  
  
"Uhh - he talks to me." Rayne said sarcastically. "That's a plus in my book. Besides, I like this Sam of yours and I'm not sure that Jonas has the best taste in clothes. Does he *always* wear the same thing?"  
  
"Well, uniforms are like that. By limiting your choices, you're able to get dressed in much less time." They had stopped at Rayne's apartment so that she could change. It had taken her enough time for Jack to re-set two of her clocks to the "correct" time, change the radio station, and stack all of the books on her kitchen table into a three-foot tall model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.  
  
"Twelve years of school uniforms later, I prefer to choose my own clothes, thank you."  
  
Jack bristled a bit at the mention of her schooling. He was still angry that his brother had allowed her to be sent to boarding school when she was only six. He changed the subject. "What's your brother up to these days? I haven't seen him since he was a baby."  
  
Rayne looked chagrined. "John rebelled when he was a bit younger than I had. I haven't spoken to him for a while. I think that he's still angry that I sided with Mother at the time."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Jack looked embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be. It isn't your fault. Besides, he followed in his uncle's footsteps. Sort of."  
  
"What do you mean, my footsteps?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander O'Neill was stationed in Hawaii after successfully completing his engineering degree at Annapolis. He does research on nuclear reactors for submarines."  
  
Jack looked at her incredulously. "He's in the Navy?"  
  
"Well, it's not the Air Force, I know, but it's still the military."  
  
"My nephew - the reactor expert. Wait until I tell Carter. Well, never mind. No one will ever believe that one."  
  
"It shouldn't come as that big a shock. Dad mentioned some of the crazy things that you two built as kids."  
  
"That's not entirely true. He built them. I blew them up."  
  
"Ahh. I wondered why fireworks were banned in Illinois."  
  
"That whole incident with the cow is greatly exaggerated."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"It's probably better that way."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, looking over their menus. The waiter came to take their orders and to pour coffee.  
  
Rayne gazed at her uncle who was busy stacking creamers and sugar packets into what appeared to be an airplane. She felt a wash of sadness come over her as she gazed at his familiar features. "Tell me about my father."  
  
Jack glanced up at her and then back at his creation, his face hardening. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know what made him leave us."  
  
"You know the answer to that."  
  
Rayne pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I was only eight when he died. You knew him longer than anyone else did."  
  
"My brother died the day he met your mother. She killed him as much as the bullet did."  
  
"I'm not denying that."  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"The world expanded."  
  
Jack looked at her curiously. "I didn't get that memo."  
  
"Well you know that I was sent to a boarding school when I was six. Granted, I went home on the weekends, at least until Dad died. I also spent every summer at a camp of some kind. Most of the kids I went to school with did the same. I always assumed that's how things worked. I told you that I got cut off. I just didn't tell you when. As soon as I graduated from high school, I wasn't allowed back in the house; I spent two weeks sleeping in the gardener's shed before I got a job in a hostel in London, trying to figure out a way to pay for Harvard. I didn't."  
  
"So how did you swing American University? It isn't exactly cheap."  
  
"God bless America and Title IX."  
  
"Title IX? Isn't that the law that says that women's sports programs have to receive the same amount of money as men's programs?"  
  
"That's the one. I joined every low-budget men's team that I could, thus making them co-ed, bringing in cash and saving them from getting cut. In return, they stacked up the scholarships. I kept my job at the hostel and lived there. I didn't sleep much, but I managed."  
  
"So, what? They just let you on all these teams and paid you for them? Didn't they care that you weren't any good?"  
  
"Excuse me? What makes you think that I wasn't any good? I tried out, just like everyone else. In fact, I am currently the featherweight boxing champion of the school's division, my crew team was the best in the school, and I'm a damn good wrestler."  
  
"You wrestled your way through school?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was better than joining the military like Johnny did."  
  
"What is it with you and the military?"  
  
The waiter returned with their orders. The manager followed him. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't lower your voices immediately. You are disturbing the rest of our patrons."  
  
Jack bit back an argument, and Rayne smirked at him before turning to the manager. "I apologize. We won't be discussing anything further today." She looked at Jack threateningly.  
  
The manager turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen, the waiter behind her.  
  
Rayne began to eat her breakfast, staring out the window, blatantly ignoring Jack.  
  
Jack stood up. "This is the second place in two days the manager had to come and speak to us. You sure bring out the best in people." He paused, hoping for a reaction from her. He didn't get one. His jaw tightened. "I'm going out of town tomorrow and I won't be back until next week." And with that he turned, paid the bill, and left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 9  
  
***Author's notes - Sorry for the delay. Lack of electricity and time is certainly taking it's toll on this story. I hope the length makes up for it and I hope that I'll be able to update again soon. In the mean time, I recommend that you take a look at the stories up for nomination in the SG-1 Fanfiction Awards. They're worth reading!  
  
Jonas stood waiting at the coffee shop where he had met Rayne the day before. The manager had assumed a position behind the counter and kept shooting Jonas warning glances, expecting trouble. It made Jonas rather uncomfortable and he bought an extra cup of coffee to try to make amends. He had gotten there early in anticipation of Rayne's arrival.  
  
Rayne walked into the shop slowly. She had a small smile on her lips but her eyes contradicted it. She approached the spot where Jonas was standing. He handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled a bit more in thanks, but said nothing.  
  
Jonas wasn't quite sure of what he should do. He stood looking at her for what seemed an eternity. She looked like she wanted to sit down and cry, but didn't want to do anything in front of strangers. Finally, he made up his mind. He took her hand in his and led her to the door.  
  
He found a quiet bench under a tree in the park that they had visited a day earlier and made her sit. She sat staring at the paper cup full of coffee that Jonas had handed to her as if she was unsure of what it was and how it had got there. Jonas sat down next to her, staring out into the park, hoping that she would say something to him. After a few minutes, Rayne turned her body and fell stiffly against him, her forehead resting against his arm, looking like a mannequin that had toppled over.  
  
Jonas very gently shifted his body and pulled her into an embrace. Her stiffened pose slowly shifted to a relaxed one and he pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair gently.  
  
She did not sob, Jonas noticed. Her breathing stayed as steady as it had ever been. In fact he didn't notice that she was even crying at first. It wasn't until he felt moisture on his neck, where her head rested that he realized that whatever had caused her mood had created the tears in her eyes.  
  
Holding her in his arms, Jonas realized two things. The first was that whatever it was that had upset her, he wanted to fix it - no matter what it was or how difficult it would be to do so. The second thing that he realized was how wonderful it felt to hold this woman in his arms and that the longer he held her, the longer he wanted to do so.  
  
Rayne eventually pulled herself away from Jonas. Her eyes were a bit red, but otherwise, he could hardly tell that she had been crying. She looked into his eyes, searching for something that only she could see. Jonas watched her, hoping that she would find him worthy of her confidences. She bit her lip trying to decide whether she wanted to talk to him or not. She let out a heavy sigh before saying quietly, "I had a fight with Jack this morning."  
  
Jonas raised his eyebrows questioningly. Jack and Rayne seemed to be getting along last night - she'd been the last to leave his house he noted as he and Teal'c walked out the door. She had also obviously talked to him this morning. He wondered if she had stayed at Jack's house the night before.  
  
Rayne leaned back on the bench and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked out at the park thinking of how the morning had gone. Sitting with Jonas was helping her to sort through her thoughts.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me about it?" Jonas asked cautiously. He didn't want to scare her away.  
  
Rayne paused before answering. "We were discussing my father. He didn't want to talk about it. I did. We're both stubborn." She leaned in a little closer to him. "I'll talk to him when he gets back." She looked at Jonas and gave him a small but genuine smile. "We'll figure things out." She stood up and took Jonas' hand. "Let's go find a sweater."  
  
Jonas' head swam at her change of demeanor but was game for anything she wanted. "Where should we go?"  
  
"I've no idea. I just moved here a few weeks ago. The mall would be fine, but I really do prefer to try to buy from privately owned shops whenever possible. You can usually find some great things in them."  
  
"Hmm. A shop that sells sweaters that is privately owned - I really wouldn't know where to look."  
  
"Well, fortunately, we're near the university, so there are a number of eclectic Mom & Pop shops. Unfortunately, Sam seems to have a rather more sophisticated sense of style than the average college student. Are you dead set on a sweater, or are you open to something else?"  
  
"Well, Jack suggested that I buy a sweater, but I'll take any suggestions that you have."  
  
"Ah, typical man suggestion. Okay, let's start with what Sam likes. I know that she's a scientist, but judging from her affinity for "The Princess Bride" that we watched last night, I assume that she has other interests."  
  
"Well, she rides a motorcycle."  
  
"Ah, biker chic. Now we're getting somewhere. What else?"  
  
"Well, her best friend is probably Janet, out chief medical officer, who has a daughter that Sam is close too. She has a brother and a niece and a nephew that she doesn't see very often. She also has a father whom we occasionally work with on various projects. Mostly though, she spends a lot of time in her lab."  
  
"Sounds like she needs a hobby."  
  
"Just don't suggest knitting. Jack forbade me from ever mentioning it. I'm not sure why."  
  
"It's probably best that we avoid that then."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Rayne squinted at him. "You picked that up from Murray, didn't you?"  
  
Jonas' ears turned pink and he shrugged. "I guess that I've been spending a lot of time with him."  
  
"If you don't mind my making an observation, you don't quite mesh as well with Jack as the others do."  
  
Jonas frowned. "I'm the new guy - the replacement."  
  
Rayne was thoughtful for a moment. "For Daniel."  
  
Jonas looked surprised. "How did you know about him?"  
  
"Sam mentioned that he was Jack's best friend. I just put it together from that." Rayne squeezed his hand reassuringly. "He'll get used to you soon."  
  
"You can't be sure of that."  
  
Rayne smiled at him reassuringly. "He will. Don't worry. I know what I'm talking about. Now let's go."  
  
Rayne and Jonas sat facing each other in a booth at Milano's Pizza, a large pie on the table between them. The shopping trip had been an odd success. Jonas never made it past the bookshop on the corner and there were two large Barnes and Nobles bags sitting under the table. Sam was about to become the proud owner of a leather-bound copy of "The Ultimate Hitchhikers Guide" and "2001: A Space Odyssey." Rayne had also discreetly picked up a copy of "The Bad Girl's Guide to the Open Road" for Sam as well. "At least we have a running theme here." Rayne had commented as they left the store.  
  
Jonas couldn't wait to find out more about Rayne. He had observed that she spent much of the two hours at the bookstore in the "Foreign Affairs" and "History" sections of the shop and had, when she had ducked into the restroom purchased he the book that she had kept going back to longingly all morning. He looked forward to giving it to her.  
  
He picked up a slice of pizza as he asked, "What are your students doing in class right now?"  
  
"Most of my classes are just basic political science classes. They have a pre-set curriculum that I have to follow. We're discussing the advantages and disadvantages of a parliamentary system right now. My other class is based on the history of diplomacy. We're focusing on Russia right now. I was going to start what-iffing soon."  
  
"What-iffing?"  
  
"Well, it seems that there is a theory in physics that says that for every possible outcome of a situation, that outcome does, in fact, occur in a different plane of existence. As such, I like teaching based on that theory." Rayne became more animated. "How would the world be different if, for example, William Penn hadn't been a Quaker? William Penn was the founder of Pennsylvania, the first state to abolish slavery in the U.S. This law was based on Quaker principles. Had William Penn not been a member of this faith, would slavery still exist? Would Lincoln have been elected? Would the Civil War have occurred? If not, how would that have affected other countries? Would the U.S. have had such an isolationist attitude in the early part of the twentieth century? What if it hadn't? All of this requires a lot of research, which is important, but what is really important is that they actually start to think for themselves. It's incredible to see a student finally start to *think* about things. There are so many options to consider. I love it."  
  
Jonas thought fleetingly of the quantum mirror that he had read about in SG- 1's mission reports and quickly changed the subject. "So do you think you'll try to find a permanent teaching position then?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about it, but I can scare the bejeebers out of my students. I think that I'm a little better suited to field work - at least for now."  
  
"You know, the colonel could help you out with that."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"No. He won't help. I won't let him. I don't need military connections to get where I need to go." Rayne glared at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like the military. It changes people too much and we need a new topic of conversation."  
  
Jonas was a bit taken aback by the bitterness behind her words but maintained his composure and asked her quietly, "What would you prefer to discuss?"  
  
Rayne reigned herself back and attempted to lighten the black mood she had created. "We'll talk about you. Where ya from? Whaddya do?"  
  
"Kansas. Scientist. Next question; but be aware that a lot of what I do is classified."  
  
"Fine. But don't lie. Don't make up some cover story that I probably won't believe. Just tell me it's classified and tell me what you can."  
  
Jonas thought about this for a moment, weighing what she was saying and what he was trained to do. "I suppose I can do that." He paused a moment. "I'm not from Kansas. Where I'm from is classified."  
  
Rayne looked at him non-plussed. "You've never even been to Kansas, have you?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Don't bother. I suggest you choose a more interesting place to be from in the future. Maybe some place with hills. Where you don't start directions with 'go two miles to the first tree'. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Actually the people in Kansas seem to be quite lovely."  
  
"Apparently I'm not quite lovely."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Then how did you know that I'm not from Kansas?"  
  
"I am a student of speech patterns. It helps me to relate to people if I can tell where they are from without having to ask them. Actually I'm better at pinpointing people's origins in the States than I am at home in England. Every region here was settled by different groups of people who colored the language differently."  
  
"Interesting hobby. Just out of curiosity, how many languages do you speak?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever counted."  
  
"Try."  
  
"Well, English of course. I also had to learn French, German, and Italian when I went to school in Switzerland. I had teachers who taught in each. We also studied Latin and Greek. But I can really only read and write those - my spoken accent leaves much to be desired. I spent a summer in Egypt on a study abroad and I picked up conversational Arabic, but I never quite got the hang of reading or writing it. I had Spanish and Portuguese nannies when I was a kid and I picked up those languages pretty well. Oh, and I studied Hebrew and Japanese in school, but I'm far from fluent although I think I could get my way out of an airport and keep from starving to death if I had to."  
  
"Are you sure that you're related to Jack?"  
  
Rayne smiled at this. "You give him far too little credit. I had far more opportunity to learn these things than he did. I lived at school for twelve years before I started college. I lived and breathed learning. We had classes from eight in the morning until six in the evening. Besides, I know for certain that Jack can speak at least three languages. He learned Arabic in Iraq and he used to help Charlie with his French homework. Granted, Charlie only made it to his second year of French before he died."  
  
Jonas was surprised that Rayne had mentioned Charlie. Jack never talked about him. It had only been through his conversations with others that he knew anything about what had happened.  
  
Rayne was smiling sadly to herself. She wasn't sure why she had brought up her cousin, but it was nice to be able to talk about him openly. She and Jonas sat in silence for a while, not wanting to spoil the moment of peace. Finally, Rayne smiled lazily at Jonas. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get going. I have a lot of work to get done before school starts and if I'm not mistaken, you're going out of town with Jack tomorrow."  
  
Rayne and Jonas had gotten a cab to take them home. They were taking the long route through the suburban neighborhoods when Rayne's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wait!" She called. "Driver, please stop here." The cab pulled to a stuttering halt half a block from where she had called out. She turned to Jonas. "I'm sorry, Jonas. I have to go. There's something that I need to do here." She looked both terrified and determined as she added gently, "I've been meaning to get it done for quite a while and I just haven't been able to do it."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. You aren't making sense. What do you have to do now that you can't do later?" He paused before adding. "I can come with you."  
  
"No! No, I mean, I'd rather you didn't." Rayne bit her lip and looked worriedly at Jonas, not quite sure how to explain what she wanted to do. She said to him gently, "It's a bit personal and I'm not sure how it will go."  
  
Jonas looked crestfallen. He thought that he had developed a good rapport with her - one in which she could tell him whatever she needed.  
  
"I had a good time today, Jonas." Rayne began. She looked at him furrowed her brow a bit. Jonas stared dismally at the seat.  
  
Rayne gently turned Jonas' face towards hers. "I'll tell you about it when you get back." She paused once more before quickly brushing his lips with hers and clambering out of the car.  
  
Jonas leaned back in his seat, his shocked face melting into a smile. "Cheyenne Mountain, please, driver."  
  
Rayne walked back to where she had asked the cab to stop and stood facing the large house, holding her breath. Letting it out slowly she opened the gate, braced herself, and walked through.  
  
Steadying herself she rapped on the door. Rayne heard footsteps from inside, and tried to keep herself from running away.  
  
The door opened and a blond woman answered.  
  
Rayne tried to get her mouth to function, but her lips seemed made of wax and her voice came out as a squeak.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" The woman's brow furrowed and she frowned at Rayne. "Do you need help? Are you hurt?"  
  
Rayne managed to shake her head slightly.  
  
The woman stared hard at Rayne, a puzzled look on her face. "Do I know you?"  
  
Rayne clenched her fists and drew in a shaky breath, finding her voice at last. "May I come in, Aunt Sara?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 10  
  
***Author's notes - Sorry about the huge delay. I just finished working at camp last week and then I packed up all of my belongings and moved to another state to start Grad school. Talk about your crazy summer. I hope to work on this a bit more regularly from now until the end, but I don't want to promise anything.  
  
***  
  
Sara O'Neill stared down at her niece, shock etching her face into a mask of emotion ranging from disbelief to fear to sadness. Looking up at her, Rayne saw the emotions flitting on Sara's face, with a mixture of hope and terror welling inside of her. Seeing the last emotion, Rayne dropped her head and slowly began to turn away. As she did though, Sara reached out and touched her face, hoping that the girl in front of her was flesh and blood, and not an apparition. Stepping down from the stoop to stand level with her, Sara pulled Rayne into a tearful embrace. Rayne choked back a sob and hugged back. The two women stood on the porch, hugging and crying, relieved that the other was there.  
  
Sara was the first to pull from the embrace. She smiled at her niece. Taking her hand she led her into the house and stood in the entryway at the bottom of the stairs. "You'd like to see his room."  
  
Rayne smiled sadly and nodded her head. Sara returned her smile and led the way upstairs to Charlie's bedroom.  
  
Sara entered first and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Rayne to take everything in. Rayne stood in the doorway looking around the room. "It's still the same," Rayne said.  
  
Sara was a bit surprised - Rayne had never been to the house before. She looked at the younger O'Neill in askance. Rayne caught the look and smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the camera that you got Charlie for his tenth birthday?" Rayne asked.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"He sent me the first four rolls. They were all taken in this room. I have a really great close-up of the doorknob."  
  
Sara laughed. "I wondered what happened to all of those pictures. He went through film like crazy, but he never let me see any of the pictures."  
  
Rayne entered the room smiling with her aunt. Sara expected her to look at his photos and his toys, perhaps touch his things lovingly as others had done, remembering and saying good-bye. She didn't do any of those things though. What Rayne did do, however, surprised her.  
  
Pulling out the desk chair, she carried it over to the closet, opened the door, and set it inside. Sara looked on, puzzled, as Rayne stood on the chair and began fiddling with the closet ceiling.  
  
Sara came over to see what was going on. "Rayne, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Rayne looked down at her from the chair. "I'd like my letters back," she stated before going back to the ceiling. "There's an attic entrance to the rear gable; it's separated from the main attic. Charlie liked to keep things there." She lifted a door in the ceiling and lowered a rope ladder.  
  
Sara gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "I had no idea it was there. I thought. I thought that I had everything of his."  
  
Rayne bent to look Sara in the eye. "Aunt Sara, I know that you want to see this place and that you have a right to see everything that your son was, but. Charlie was a teenager - a young teenager, but one none the less. He was starting to rebel. There *were* reasons that you didn't know that this place was here."  
  
Sara looked at her angrily and pushed Rayne's hand from her shoulder. "I think I know who my son was. How dare you assume that you know him better than I did. I'm his mother!"  
  
Rayne set her jaw and spoke quietly. "I'm not saying that you didn't know him. I'm just telling you that when Charlie wrote to me, he presented a different side of himself."  
  
"I knew everything about him!" Sara seethed. "Let me see what is up there. I have a right to see it first."  
  
Rayne sighed, not wanting to hurt Sara, but not wanting her to be unprepared. "What was his girlfriend's name?"  
  
Sara looked at her, stunned. "He. he didn't have a girlfriend. He was too young. He was just a child." Sara visibly wilted.  
  
Rayne held her aunt by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Her name was Ashley. She was in his math and science classes. She was on the softball team - they like to play catch in the park." Rayne brushed Sara's hair behind her ear. "She had blond hair and blue eyes. It seems Charlie and his dad had similar taste in women."  
  
Sara looked mournfully at Rayne. "I want to see it."  
  
"I know you do. I just wanted you to be ready. Charlie was not a little boy. He grew up more than I think you realized." Rayne took the first step up the ladder and looked down at Sara. "Follow me up."  
  
Sara looked at the hole in the ceiling, watching as Rayne's feet pulled away from the opening. A light flickered on above her and Rayne's face appeared, looking down at her. Sara stepped onto the chair and began to carefully climb the ladder.  
  
Rayne helped her up and she stood. The room was dusty and light filtered in from a small dirty window on one side of the room. With the sloping roof, Sara could only stand upright in the center of the room and she and Rayne stood close to each other to accommodate their height. Under the window sat a beanbag chair that she had used in college, and an overturned box with a small lamp shaped like an elephant that Charlie had made at Boy Scout camp.  
  
The posters on the walls were what surprised Sara the most. There was one of Alicia Silverstone and one of Gwen Stefani, as well as various pictures of young women from different magazines. But perhaps the one that surprised her the most was a poster of an aircraft carrier. Sara stared at it for a moment, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Rayne followed her gaze and grinned. "He wanted to join the Navy."  
  
Sara looked at her shocked. "The Navy? He always said that he wanted to be a pilot, like his dad."  
  
"Charlie was afraid of heights and. he didn't want to disappoint Jack. When I told him that John joined the Navy, he thought that was pretty neat idea."  
  
"Oh." Sara paused, staring around distractedly. "How is your brother?"  
  
Rayne tore her gaze away and looked out the window. "He's another fence to be mended." She knelt down and opened the lid of a trunk. "Ah, here's what I was looking for." She pawed through the papers. "It looks like he kept all of mine too."  
  
"All of what?" Sara bent down to look in the trunk, noting the change in subject, but too interested in what Rayne had found to ask about it. "Why there must be hundreds of letters here!"  
  
Rayne looked up at her. "A letter for a letter. Charlie sent me hundreds too." Again Sara was surprised. "I knew that he sent you mail, but I had no idea that he sent you this much."  
  
"Well, Charlie's collection here isn't quite as organized as mine is, so it looks like more that there is, but he sent me about two letters a week, starting with that first Christmas card." Rayne looked up at her aunt. "Thank you for that by the way; for making him write that card."  
  
Sara smiled at her. "It was nothing really. I just figured that you two cousins should stay in touch. I just had him write it instead of doing it myself again."  
  
Rayne looked at Sara sadly. "Aunt Sara, I never saw any of the cards from you." She swallowed. "Mother must have thrown them away. I, we, had extra help that year - the card must have slipped through."  
  
Sara looked aghast. "Why would your mother throw away the cards?"  
  
Rayne's lips pulled tight and her expression hardened. "That's how she is. I never got mail when I was at home - only when I was at school did any of Charlie's letters get to me. But that isn't the point. Aunt Sara, the letters that Charlie sent to me and the notes and cards that you sent were the most important things in my life after my father died. I. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't know that someone. that someone cared about me."  
  
Sara pulled Rayne into a tight embrace, tears filling her eyes. "We did care about you. I still do."  
  
Rayne wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. Jack does too." She bit her lip. "I started spending time with him you know."  
  
Sara stiffened. "How is he?"  
  
"He's okay. We got into a pretty spectacular argument this morning. I. I think he lost someone he cares about though - recently. But, he'll be okay. He has friends to help him out."  
  
"He seemed okay the last time I saw him too." She paused, eager to turn the subject back to Charlie. "You saved Charlie's letters?"  
  
Rayne answered hesitantly, afraid of what Sara was going to ask. "I did."  
  
"Could I. maybe."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Sara was startled by Rayne's decision. "They're my son's letters, his words, his life. Why won't you let me see them? I have nothing since the accident."  
  
Rayne looked up at the last word, startled, but looked down again quickly, pulling letters out of the trunk quickly. She grabbed an empty box that was sitting nearby and began filling it.  
  
Sara grabbed her hands roughly, forcing her to stop what she was doing. "You can't have those letters until I get Charlie's." Sara spoke softly, her voice full of suppressed rage.  
  
Rayne couldn't look at her. Hands shaking, she scooped up the box and dumped the contents back into the trunk and, not bothering to stand up, she crawled to the ladder. "I have to go." She climbed down two rungs and jumped the rest of the way down.  
  
"Wait, Rayne!" Sara called after her scrambling to stand up and follow.  
  
Rayne didn't wait and by the time Sara had reached the top of the stairs, Rayne had fled through the front door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 11  
  
**Warning: It's not as bad as you think.  
  
***  
  
Rayne bolted out of Sara's house running as fast as she could, shock and disbelief clouding her brain.  
  
Finally, her heart pounding, Rayne found herself collapsing under a tree in a park, hugging her knees to her chest. Dusk had fallen while she was running and darkness was fast approaching. Leaning heavily against the tree to catch her breath, she looked around and realized that she didn't know where she was. She also realized that she didn't really care. She sat dejectedly as darkness enveloped her, passing the time staring out across the street at the nearby houses. She wanted to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to Jack. Realizing that what she had to say to him would be traumatic though, she didn't know where to turn.  
  
She considered Sam for an instant. She had taken her number at Jack's house, promising a coffee outing. But she didn't know Sam that well and she sensed that what she had to tell her would change her relationship with Jack somehow. That was something that she wasn't willing to let happen. She hadn't really gotten close to any of her colleagues at the university either, certainly not close enough to talk about such personal information.  
  
Rayne slowly got up and began walking. Not precisely sure where she was, or even from which direction she had come, she wasn't sure where to go. There was a street sign on the corner. She hoped that she would be able to find a telephone so that she could call a cab to pick her up. Further up the street, lights were blazing and she found, much to her relief, that they were coming from a small convenience store.  
  
Upon approaching it, she found that it was closed, but fortunately there was a pay phone on the side. There was not, however, a telephone book and, tending to prefer the bus, Rayne didn't know the phone number of the cab company. Rayne punched the wall in frustration and began pacing back and forth. Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she shoved her hands into her pockets.  
  
There was a piece of paper in her pocket and, pulling it out, she found a phone number. Rayne stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching for the phone and dialing the number.  
  
The phone rang for a minute before someone answered breathlessly, "Hello?"  
  
"Jonas? It's Rayne. Can I see you tonight? Umm, again?"  
  
******  
  
Half an hour later, a black car pulled into the parking lot of the convenience store where Rayne sat huddled on the cement between the telephone and the ice machine. It had gotten cool that evening and Rayne's light sweater hadn't been enough to sufficiently ward off the chill. She didn't really notice though as she sat staring unseeing at her knees. She was more pre-occupied with what had happened at her aunt's house. The longer she waited, the less she noticed around her.  
  
Jonas wasn't sure why Rayne had called him. He had just gotten back to his quarters at the base, very pleased that the date had gone so well, even if it had ended abruptly. Stepping out of the borrowed car, he called her name gently. "Rayne?" When she didn't respond, he stepped closer. "Rayne?"  
  
Still not getting a response, he crouched down next to her. He noticed her tear-stained face and vacant stare, he wondered what could have happened to the strong-willed woman that he had met earlier to put her into such a state, and he became angry at whatever, or whomever, it was that had done this to her.  
  
He cupped her face in his hand and the touch brought her to life. She flinched her face away and pushed against him so hard that he fell back hard on the pavement as Rayne pressed herself further against the wall. Jonas looked at her dazed and Rayne stared back at him just as surprised.  
  
"Jonas?" Rayne looked confused for a moment before realizing what had happened. "Oh." She said, her eyes beginning to glaze over again.  
  
Jonas looked up at Rayne who was starting to once again withdraw into what was clearly shock. He scrambled to his feet and pulled her up before she could withdraw completely and led her to the car.  
  
He knew that the best way to keep her alert was to make her talk to him. He set her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. "Rayne, where do you live?"  
  
She looked at him seemingly surprised that he was there. "The coffee shop."  
  
She was worse than he suspected. "No, that's where we met. Where do you live?"  
  
"Coffee shop. Upstairs." She pointed up and then followed the direction of her finger with her eyes looked at the ceiling of the car.  
  
Jonas was beginning to wonder if someone had drugged her. Then he realized that many of the smaller shops in town had apartments above them. "Your apartment is over the coffee shop?"  
  
Rayne brought her gaze down to his and nodded.  
  
Jonas supposed that was the best he was going to get and closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, very glad that had taken the driving lessons offered on base.  
  
As they drove along, Rayne, staring out the window, seemed to become more aware of her surroundings, but still remained withdrawn.  
  
After a long period of silence, Rayne spoke. "She didn't know. I don't think Jack knows. Only I know." She lapsed into silence and Jonas wondered what she was talking about.  
  
"What do you know, that Jack doesn't?" Jonas probed. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He also really wanted to know where Rayne had been this evening that had put her into this state of mind.  
  
Rayne looked at him thoroughly realizing that he was there. "When do you leave tomorrow? You should get some sleep."  
  
"I don't leave until 11 tomorrow morning. Don't worry about me. Where were you this evening?"  
  
"I went to see my aunt. She doesn't know, Jonas. She won't believe me."  
  
"What doesn't she believe? What doesn't she know? Rayne. Rayne?"  
  
Rayne had curled up with her head on the arm rest, staring at the front console."  
  
Jonas sighed and they drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
***  
  
Parking the car in a space in front of the coffee shop, Jonas got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to help Rayne out. Faced with fresh air and familiar territory seemed to drag Rayne out of her trance. She still felt weak and held onto Jonas' hand with both of hers as she exhaustedly led the way up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
After unlocking the door and stepping inside Rayne turned back to Jonas who stood at the door looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Jonas, you can come in." She paused. "I need someone to talk to and I'd like it to be you."  
  
He gave her a shy smile, one very different from his usual boisterous one and entered the room looking awkward. He looked around. The apartment was rather small. A beat-up couch and coffee table were shoved against one wall opposite what looked like a tiny kitchenette with a small table in the center. There were three doors against the left wall, presumably leading to bedroom, washroom, and a closet. There were two windows to the right, overlooking the street.  
  
As he stood gawking at the room, Rayne had stepped behind him and tugged on his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. Jonas jumped at the contact and stared at Rayne for a minute. She gave him a small grin. "Stay a while, won't you?" She asked.  
  
Pleased to see that she had recovered a bit of her equilibrium, he returned the smile with a bigger one and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it over to her. She turned and hung it on a hook by the door.  
  
Gesturing to the couch, "Have a seat. I need to get something."  
  
Jonas sat and Rayne disappeared into the bedroom. When she returned, she was carrying a stack of binders. She sat them on the coffee table and seated herself next to Jonas. They both stared at the binders, not commenting on them.  
  
Rayne turned to Jonas. "They're letters from Charlie, to me." Rayne looked at Jonas' face. "Charlie was my cousin," she clarified.  
  
Realization took hold of Jonas. "Colonel O'Neill's son."  
  
Rayne nodded. "Jack never knew that Charlie wrote to me. But I got letters from him for five years. From the time he was eight until he was thirteen. when he died."  
  
Jonas took Rayne's hand and squeezed it, silently urging her to continue. "Charlie loved Jack more than anything in the world. I was always a bit jealous of their relationship." Rayne smiled sadly to herself. "But Charlie showed Jack all of his devotion, and me all of his secrets. He could be himself with me. I was different than Jack, as it's supposed to be. Jack was his father, I was his confidant. I told Charlie all of the things that happened in my life, good and bad. He was my outlet and I was his. Maybe that was why things happened. I told him things that children shouldn't hear. I made him grow up too quickly." She held her head in her hands, pulling at her hair.  
  
"Rayne, how old were you?"  
  
Rayne looked up at Jonas. "I was fourteen when he started writing. Why?"  
  
"Because it seems to me that you were just a child too."  
  
"I stopped being a child when my father died."  
  
Jonas dropped back against the couch in surprise. He overcame it quickly, running through the various outcomes to his next question in his head. "How did he die?"  
  
"Officially, the same way as Charlie. He held a gun to his throat and pulled the trigger. Unofficially, he probably had help."  
  
Jonas' voice took on a somewhat strangled quality. "Help?"  
  
"My father was a heroin addict. He tried to get clean on his own, but somehow, he always managed to find more of his 'candy' stashed around the house, even in places that we had already checked. He was afraid to come home when he finished re-hab. I always begged him to come though, and he did. Mother made me beg him." Rayne's eyes took on a haunted quality and she began to slowly rock back and forth. "Don't tell Jack what I said." She pleaded. "He's angry enough."  
  
Jonas rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He had no idea that this is what he would find tonight. He wasn't sure that he wanted to handle a situation like this on his own. He tried to think of something to change the subject to, but his mind was drawing a blank. Rayne changed it for him.  
  
Rayne began talking, as if giving a soliloquy, rambling partly to Jonas, but also to a seemingly invisible entity. Her voice held the kind of quality of a person who is alone much of the time - used to talking in her own head. "Charlie helped me. I was so lonely at school. I had friends, you know, the vapid kinds of friendships that all teenagers have that start quickly and end over stupid things. Charlie's friendship was more substantial; I believed. When we got a bit older, we started talking via e- mail too, but the letters always came too. I always felt special getting mail from him and I kept it all a mystery. When the other girls got letters from their parents, and old nannies, and other friends, I got letters from Charlie. Sometimes I got letters from Sara too. That was always nice, but it didn't compare to his letters."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Oh, she's my aunt. Jack's wife. er ex-wife."  
  
"You were at her house tonight. She upset you."  
  
Rayne looked at Jonas, as one looks at someone who is several steps behind in a conversation. "Yes, she thinks it was an accident."  
  
Jonas sighed in exasperation. "What was an accident?"  
  
Rayne echoed Jonas' sigh. "Charlie."  
  
"What about Charlie?"  
  
Rayne looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then she pulled out one of the binders and flipped it to the back, handing it over for Jonas to read.  
  
Feeling a bit self-conscious about reading Rayne's mail, he looked it over. Then he read it. Then he read it again and looked up in horror at Rayne. "It's a suicide letter."  
  
Rayne nodded her head sadly. "I'm the only one who got one. Everyone else thinks it was an accident. Jonas, I don't know what to do." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes - It's not as bad as you all think. I figure that there are three ways that I can go with this story:  
  
The "life sucks" version - Charlie was a very unhappy child, traumatized in his childhood by the imprisonment of his father in Iraq (one can be traumatized at three). The final straw that led to the end of life was the argument that he had with his father about gun control and the pressure put on him to be grow up to be just like his dear old dad. Rayne is very upset, but never tells Jack, thereby stilting their relationship. Jack either never finds out and lives in blissful ignorance while Rayne suffers under the burden of secrecy, causing her life to be miserable for the rest of her days or Jack does somehow find out and it causes him no end of angst that destroys his soul. I'm not going to write this version. I'm not that sadistic.  
  
The "Mary Sunshine" version - The letter was an elaborate ruse cooked up by Rayne's sadistic mother in order to torture Rayne to bend to her will by showing her what happens when a child doesn't listen to his or her parental unit. Jonas enlists Sam and Teal'c's help to prove that this is the case and Rayne's mother ends up getting her just desserts (tampering with the mail is, after all, a federal offense.) Jack remains in blissful ignorance of all activities and, in the end, enjoys a renewed relationship with his extended family, except perhaps the part about Jonas becoming his new nephew-in-law. I considered this version for approximately 3.14 seconds before discarding it completely.  
  
So, anyone who has a burning desire to see the above suggestions or any other alternate endings in print, I suggest you write them yourself, and don't give me any credit.  
  
And, as I have chosen the third, middle-of-the-road version, I've decided to hereby strike all previous warnings from the document, return it to the canon universe, restore it to a PG-13 rating (for now), and will carry on with the story.  
  
***  
  
"Oogch!" Rayne pulled her eyes away from Jonas and grabbed the back of her head. "Dammit!"  
  
"What, Rayne, what's going on?" Jonas asked, concern in his voice, taking hold of her arm.  
  
Rayne waved him off and stood up. "It's just a headache. I get migraines sometimes, usually when I'm stressed out, and suffice it to say, I'm stressed." She stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Jonas was relieved to have the emotional reprieve, no matter how brief it would probably be. He needed a few minutes to gather his emotions and allow himself to look at all of the evidence. He still wasn't sure what to believe. After all, how unhappy could a child of Colonel O'Neill's be? Jonas might not have made his way into his inner circle, but he could tell how much the man cared about those that had. At least Rayne had given him the option of changing the mood. The oppressiveness of their conversation weighed on him and he racked his brain to find a way to alleviate some of the pressure and to find a way to solve the mystery.  
  
He thought fleetingly that spending time with Rayne earlier had been one of the best things to happen in his life. He didn't know that the one person that he believed to be the woman of his dreams would be so emotionally damaged. He picked up the binder to see what else had been going on in her life that he might have to help deal with. He thought about their afternoon together and wondered if it was worth it.  
  
"Why am I doing this to him?" Rayne thought to herself in the bathroom. "I just met the guy and here I am pouring my heart out to him about Charlie. I don't even know him." She was mad at herself, thinking how she'd done the same thing earlier at the park. It was as if she had stepped outside of herself and was watching someone else use her body to do things that she would never do. She sighed as she opened the medicine cabinet, watching as her reflection swung towards and then away from her. "Maybe I'll just make him go home, tell him I'm tired." But some part of herself that she couldn't pinpoint kept her from doing so. She pulled out some Advil and swallowed five tablets. "Grad school's been tougher than I thought." She thought to herself as she took the huge dose. "Maybe I should see a doctor about these migraines. And maybe when I win the lottery I'll be able to afford such luxury items as health insurance." She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and bent over the sink to splash water on her face. She sighed again. Unthinking she continued her nightly routine, taking off her clothes, dropping them in the hamper, and reaching for her pajamas.  
  
Re-entering the living room she noticed Jonas in deep concentration looking at Charlie's other letters. She walked over to him, half of her wanting to have him continue reading and the other half wanting to tear the book from his hands. She sat down beside him and hugged her knees to her chest, watching him, deciding which emotion would win over and wondering what it was that made her so intent on either pushing him out or holding him into her life.  
  
Jonas finished the paragraph that he'd been reading and looked up at her. He blinked a bit to find that the previously conservatively dressed Rayne was now sitting next to him in a dainty pink tank top and silk boxer shorts. He looked back down at the book in an attempt hide his discomposure. He knew, from his recent late night habit of watching MTV, that it wasn't intended as a sexy outfit, but she certainly carried it well. Nice girls on Kelowna didn't exactly dress that way around people they had just met. But he supposed that maybe nice girls on Earth did. He wasn't about to inquire.  
  
"Jonas, are you sure that you don't mind being here? I don't know where you're going tomorrow, but jet lag alone is enough to wear a person out. I know my trip from Cairo to London wore me out, and it wasn't really that far. I don't want you to get in trouble with Jack." Rayne rubbed the back of her head again, hoping that the Advil would kick in soon.  
  
"I'm okay, Rayne, it's not that late and I've got plenty of time to get back to the base to rest up for tomorrow. I can always sleep on the plane." Jonas grinned slightly to himself at the thought of going to P5X- 714 in an airplane. It would, after all, only take about 300 years; talk about your long naps. He was glad to get a chance to change the subject. "So, what were you studying in Cairo?"  
  
Rayne had taken the book from Jonas' hands and was reading from the front of it. "Hmm? Oh. Cairo. American University is an interesting place. It's really expensive, if you look at the sticker price, but they occasionally offer programs that, if they need extra help with something, will reduce or eliminate the cost of tuition. Their Cairo campus has taken a bit of a down-turn with the problems in the Middle East and, rather than close the school they started offering all of these great incentives to go there. During my Freshman year, they started to offer a full scholarship to any Egyptology major who wanted to go there. I wasn't an Egyptology major, but I figured that if I *acted* like one I could double major and go to school for free for a while. It worked. I spent my summer and fall semester there. I probably would've stayed if there hadn't been so many problems."  
  
"What kind of problems? Political tension?"  
  
"No, that never bothered me. Americans sometimes have problems traveling, so if anyone asked, I told them that I was from Switzerland. It wasn't hard - I'd lived there for quite a few years. I threw in some French and German every now and again and everyone was okay with that. No one seems to have problems with neutral countries.  
  
"But anyway, I had some medical problems. They started when I was touring a dig site for a class and blacked out from sun stroke. I wouldn't have been so bad if someone else had been there, but I was in the back of the queue, chatting with one of the grad students and got separated from the group. I passed out when I went to catch up. I'm still not sure what exactly happened after that - they took a while to find me. I had stumbled into a building that housed the local cistern, or something. After that, I started getting headaches and was fatigued all the time. The school figured that it would be best if I went back to London. I was fine once I got there and they left it at that. It's really bizarre though that I'd been there five months before the problems started. I was really starting to get into Egyptology too. I'm just glad that I was able to finish up my finals. The school doctor wasn't very happy when she found out that I had signed up for three classes over J-term."  
  
"J-term?"  
  
"January term. It's a short three-week term between winter break and the start of Spring semester in which students have a super concentrated class schedule that lets them take fewer classes in the Spring. Most people only take one class, if they bother at all."  
  
"Why on Earth would you take three then, particularly when you weren't healthy?"  
  
"I was in a five-year bachelor's/master's program. I wanted to finish it in four, and I did. How do you think I got to be working on my dissertation at 26? Very few people make it before they're in their 30's." Noting the look of disbelief on Jonas' face she added, "I'm still breathing, it can't have been that bad. Besides, when I got back to London I felt enormously better; better even than when I went to Egypt in the first place."  
  
Jonas looked at her skeptically, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Rayne looked away, a smiled dancing on her lips when she glanced at the binders on the table and her face fell. She didn't mind spending time with Jonas like this, but those books were a terrible reminder of why she had dragged him here in the first place. Suddenly, she didn't care anymore. She stood up. "Jonas, help me carry these back."  
  
Jonas jumped up. "She definitely has Colonel O'Neill's commanding presence," he thought. He grabbed the remaining stack of books that Rayne had left on the table when she marched into the room and followed after her. He entered the bedroom and noticed the high ceiling and Rayne standing in front of the open closet. "Hold these a sec" she said as she handed him the binders that she had carried. She stepped into the unusually narrow but deep closet and pushing her hands and feet against the walls, began climbing up.  
  
Jonas watched in amazement as she climbed be bare walls at least six feet off of the ground and situated herself so that she was in a, well, he supposed, a sitting position, feet against one wall and back against the other.  
  
He gaped as she reached down and grabbed the top binder from Jonas and one- by-one placed them on the top shelf.  
  
Re-situating herself so that she was pointed feet first, she let herself drop to the floor in front of Jonas, nimbly landing on her feet. Jonas stood, blocking the door and Rayne stood facing him. Jonas continued to gape at her. After staring a moment, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "One of us is going to have to move." She didn't pull away from him.  
  
Regaining some poise, he whispered back, "Ever think of investing in a ladder?"  
  
She stepped back and gave him a cheeky grin. "Why bother? My way's more fun." She looked up at the books on the shelf and her grin faded. Jonas' face reflected her change and he looked down at her compassionately.  
  
"Jonas." Rayne looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for helping me tonight." She cupped his face with her hands. "I'm sorry that I put all of this on you. Truthfully, I don't know what possessed me to do it. Thank you." She stepped forward again and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
Jonas placed his arms around her waist and returned the hug, resting his cheek on her head. "I'm glad that I could help." He whispered into her hair. "If there's anything else I can do, just."  
  
"Stay."  
  
Jonas pulled away and looked down at her in surprise. She looked back at him, cheeks flushed, clearly surprised herself. "I don't mean. I meant. I. just to be here, not to. I'm not like." She inched her way away from him, not that she could go very far before she ran into clothes hangers.  
  
Jonas grabbed her hand an pulled her out of the closet. "I understand, and I'll stay, if you want." He smiled at her shyly.  
  
She regained her composure and smiled back at him. "Thank you."  
  
As they stood awkwardly staring at one-another, Jonas realized that he was bone-numbingly tired and he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Oh, dear." Rayne pushed him towards the bed. "Go, go lay down. You need to get some sleep." She turned away and stood at the closet door, looking up at the top shelf, lost in thought.  
  
Too tired to argue, Jonas sat down and unlaced his shoes and took off his belt. After toeing off his shoes he lay against the soft white bedspread and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Slowly closing the door, Rayne turned back to Jonas and crawled onto the other side of the bed. They stared at the ceiling for a while before Rayne scooted closer to Jonas, took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. "Goodnight, Jonas." She let go of his hand, rolled over on her side and settled in to sleep.  
  
Jonas smiled to himself and sleepily mimicked her position, spooning her body with his and fell asleep.  
  
Rayne lay in the darkness waiting to hear Jonas' deep even breathing, telling her that he was asleep. She reached over and pulled his arm so that it draped over her waist and snuggled against him. She sighed contentedly.  
  
Just as she was dropping off to sleep in the darkness, her eyelids fluttered open for a moment, and in that instant, for the first time since she'd been in Egypt, her eyes glowed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 13  
  
Jonas' eyes opened heavily. Not moving, he noticed the red numbers on the clock read 5:38; a bit early to get up, and he was so comfortable. In fact, the bed at the base had never felt quite so comfortable, nor had it been quite so warm. His eyelids drooped closed again, his mind settling into a state of partial consciousness. He breathed in heavily through his nose. Cotton and oranges and Remin flowers. Remin didn't grow on Earth, only on Kelowna. Remin grows in the neighbors' herb garden on Kelowna. Jonas' eyes opened again. 5:41. His eyes drooped. His little finger brushed against something smooth and cool. Silk. Rayne. Jonas' eyelids raised a fraction. Arm around Rayne, arm around Rayne in soft bed. Dream. Good dream. Jonas' eyes drifted shut again. Soft skin. Jonas' fingers brushed back and forth a bit against Rayne's stomach. She stirred against him. Very good dream.  
  
Rayne rolled over, her nose brushing against Jonas' chest. His hand was on her back now. Fingers touching the small of her back. His fingers brushed her spine. Jonas' eyes opened completely. It wasn't a dream. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Jonas attempted to extract his hand from under her shirt. She responded by throwing her arm around his chest and snuggling closer. He pulled his hand out and laid there with his arm hovering, trying to figure out where to put it. He didn't get the chance.  
  
Rayne tilted her head up and looked at Jonas' face. He looked back at her. She shifted herself so that she could rest her head below his chin. Taking his hand in hers and, intertwining their fingers, she brought his hand to her mouth, giving his fingers a kiss, echoing her actions of the evening before. "Thank you, Jonas," She whispered froggily against his neck. She lay still for a few moments, her breath mirroring his. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked around sleepily. "I'll get you some towels so that you can grab a shower before work." She crawled over him and slid out of bed.  
  
5:53. Jonas laid back against the pillows and stared at the clock. Granted it was still a bit early, but he should really get up. He still had to pack, and he wanted to make sure that Rayne would be alright. He continued to stare at the clock, but didn't really focus on it. Remin flowers. Sam had showed him an odd looking root that smelled like them. What did she call it? Ginger. Rayne's hair smells like oranges and ginger. A smile played on his lips. 6:00. 6:01. Jonas sat up and looked around the room. It was dim - the only light came from a small, grimy skylight. It was still rather dark outside anyway. The days were getting shorter. Despite the unusually warm early autumn weather.  
  
Jonas watched as Rayne returned to the room carrying a towel and washcloth and put it on his lap. He noted that her face was freshly scrubbed and that now she smelled like grapefruit and mint.  
  
Rayne was fully aware to Jonas' scrutiny. She wanted to leave the room, but her feet wouldn't listen to her. She stood there, next to the bed, staring at the towels in Jonas' lap. Unconsciously, she rubbed at the hem of her shorts. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and she shivered, realizing that she was rather chilly. She took hold of his hand and raised her eyes to meet his. She gazed at him a moment, then pulled away. "I'll, uh, I'll go make breakfast while you're in the shower. She backed out of the room, a bit more quickly than she had perhaps intended to.  
  
Staring after her, Jonas swung his legs off the bed and slid to the floor. He carried his towel and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Rayne was in the kitchen area, absently staring into the refrigerator, her back to him. Jonas went into the bathroom and prepared for his shower. He stepped over the side of the high cast iron bathtub. "Good grief, you have to be a gymnast to get into this thing, " He mumbled to himself. Vaguely, he wondered if Rayne was.  
  
He got the water going and reached for the soap. He opened bottles, smelling them. Oranges and ginger. "Hmm, that's where it comes from."  
  
In the kitchen, Rayne was fumbling around in the cupboards, trying to find the coffee filters. She wasn't having much luck. "Darn it." Rayne mumbled as she closed another door. "Why the hell can't I get anything to work today?" She dropped her hands to her sides, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she opened the last cabinet and removed the package of coffee filters. Grabbing the coffee from the freezer, she proceeded to make the coffee. Soon enough the nutty, pungent smell was wafting throughout the apartment. She helped herself to a cup, wrapping her hands around the mug to warm them up. She gulped it down quickly, hoping that it would wake her up enough to pull herself together.  
  
She rubbed her neck tiredly, the beginnings of a headache creeping upon her. She wondered if she could sneak into the bathroom to grab some Advil. Suddenly, she had a burning desire to go in there. She made it all the way to the door and came to a sudden halt, before she realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to walk in on Jonas in the shower. She pulled her hand away from the door knob, but couldn't quite get her feet to follow.  
  
She could feel the steam from the hot shower on her feet, passing through the crack under the door. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of moist warmth. Perhaps it was her imagination, but then, her senses seemed to have become hyper-aware lately. She could almost feel the air currents swirling around her.  
  
She turned around slowly and padded back to the kitchen. Jonas would be out soon and she hadn't made anything but coffee. After seeing him hit the food at Jack's house, she didn't think that would quite satisfy him.  
  
She popped some bread in the toaster and pulled out her griddle and pancake mix. She heard the water in the bathroom stop and the curtain slide around the bar. In her mind a vision of him falling, helplessly laying on the bathroom floor, and her rushing in to his aid flitted through her mind, but she quickly pushed it aside and shifted her focus to the batter. Next she needed two eggs.  
  
By the time Jonas was finished, Rayne had managed to assemble scrambled eggs and a short stack of pancakes and was pouring the batter for more. She looked over her shoulder and smiled radiantly at Jonas. "Help yourself to the coffee. There's cream in the fridge and sugar on the table. Cups are in the cupboard above me." She went back to watching the pancakes.  
  
Jonas wanted coffee. Very much. The cups were in the cupboard above Rayne, and she didn't seem too keen on moving. But then, she did say to help himself. "It's a good thing I'm tall," he thought. Standing behind her, he reached over her and opened the cupboard to pull out a mug. Rayne turned around to face him. "How do you like your pancakes?"  
  
Jonas' mouth tried to form words, but he didn't seem to be able to - her face was barely a few inches from his. Just as his mouth was beginning to articulate a sentence, Rayne's expression of interest melted. Her eyebrows slowly folded together into an expression of confusion.  
  
"You, uh, you need a mug? Right?"  
  
Jonas took a step back and Rayne turned towards the now open cupboard and pulled out a mug, passing it to him behind her back. She glanced over her shoulder at him, the confused expression still on her face.  
  
"Uh, Rayne, are you all right?"  
  
Rayne stared at the griddle intently, trying to figure out the answer to that question. She didn't feel sick, exactly - except for the pounding headache she couldn't seem to shake off. And she wasn't quite sure that she remembered how she got to be out of bed, making pancakes. "I, um, I think so. I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She answered haltingly, not turning around.  
  
"Tired." Jonas thought. "Yeah tired." He wasn't convinced that being tired was the only problem. His thoughts strayed to a former colleague who began having severe mood swings and confusion. He'd been diagnosed with a mental illness. He started to wonder if there was something wrong with Rayne.  
  
Rayne finished making the pancakes and her mood shifted again. She smiled shyly at Jonas, cheeks slightly red. "Please Jonas, have a seat." She set the plates of pancakes on the table and busied herself getting silverware, napkins, fruit, and syrup. "I'm sorry that I'm acting so strangely. I just, I don't quite know how to act, I guess. I went to an all girls academy and then I never really had time for socializing through college. So, well, I.I'm going to quit talking now." She fell silent and continued with her tasks, cheeks blazing pink.  
  
"Oh." Jonas replied, confused. Then he understood - no wonder she was acting weird. "Ohhhh." She was acting this way because he was a man, and she was a woman and. "oh."  
  
"Well, uh." Jonas cleared his throat. "Well, I grew up in a more, um, traditional society, and my job was very time consuming, and, well, it isn't as if I never. but I don't, usually find myself in this kind of a. situation either. but it's not like anything happened. besides, well, being here. and there's no need."  
  
"Right." Rayne looked slightly less embarrassed and possibly - did she look relieved? She changed the subject "Um, coffee?"  
  
Jonas smiled and held out his still empty cup. "Thank you." Rayne took the cup and got up to fill it. She set it down in front of him and passed the sugar and cream to him before sitting down to eat her pancakes.  
  
Jonas looked up from pouring the cream and watched, fascinated, as Rayne proceeded to places sliced banana, pecans, and caramel ice cream topping on her stack of pancakes. She looked up, caught him staring and smiled. "What? Like butter and syrup is better for you?"  
  
"I've just never seen anyone eat pancakes like that.It looks fantastic. Could you pass the caramel?" He asked as he grabbed a banana.  
  
They spent the meal in happy banter, talking about plans for Major Carter's birthday party, which was to take place on Friday evening at Jack's house. Finally, Jonas had to leave.  
  
Jonas slid on his jacket and stood in the doorway, about to leave. He looked down at Rayne, trying to figure out the best way to say good-bye. She slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. "Call me when you get back on Thursday night, even if it's late."  
  
"I will. I promise." They stood in the doorway staring at one another, neither wanting to move, but not sure how best to behave. Jonas bent down, intending to give Rayne a gentle kiss. As he did though, she pulled him in for a much deeper kiss than either expected. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers twined in her hair, they pulled apart, looking surprised at one another.  
  
"Good-bye, Jonas." She kissed him again gently and stepped away.  
  
Jonas looked at her, bewildered. "Yeah, bye." She closed the door and he turned to walk away. 


	14. Chapter 14

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 14  
  
Sam looked everywhere for Jonas. They were scheduled to leave in two and a half hours and they still had equipment to pack. She was just heading to the commissary again to see if she had missed him earlier, when she caught sight of him getting off the elevator. There was a big smile on his face and he was. strolling? She'd never seen anyone but Colonel O'Neill "stroll" through the SGC before. Nearly everyone walked in a decidedly purposeful manner, usually on urgent business of some kind.  
  
And, did he look a bit, um, rumpled? Sam wondered. then dismissed the thought. Jonas couldn't be that stupid. Colonel O'Neill would kill him.  
  
"Morning, Sam." Jonas said, grinning as he walked by her. A lingering scent caught her attention as he stepped past - a rather feminine scent; oranges and something else. It was vaguely familiar. And then she knew, she just knew.  
  
"Jonas!" She called out, her voice tense. She grabbed his arm and cornered him against the wall. "Please tell me that you didn't spend the night at Rayne O'Neill's place last night." Two engineers coming around the corner made a hasty retreat. Sam looked heavenward and sighed. She took Jonas' arm and half guided, half dragged him down the hallway to his office. "Great, now the whole base will know. Those engineers gossip more than the nurses." She grumbled.  
  
A very surprised Jonas was pushed into a chair, Sam hovering over him. "What were you thinking! I told you that it wasn't a good idea to get involved with the colonel's niece. And. I don't know how things are done on Kelowna, but this is way beyond getting involved." She stood facing him accusingly.  
  
Jonas held his hands up in acquiescence. "Whoa, Sam, it's not what you think. We didn't, I mean. nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing? How much of nothing?" Sam pressed.  
  
"Well, she *did* kiss me when I left." Jonas got a dreamy look on his face for a moment, then replied, "But that's all. Sam, she was upset last night and asked me to stick around a while. We fell asleep - that's all."  
  
Sam sat down in a chair opposite Jonas and heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, I believe you. But for your own safety, go change your clothes before the colonel sees you and for heaven's sake, go take a shower. I'll go see if I can distract the colonel for a while. Maybe he can help me load the equipment." She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Jonas looked after her, not quite sure how to feel. She'd treated him as if he'd committed a crime. Even if something *had* happened, what right did she have to do anything. He was a grown man and Rayne was his. what? Girlfriend? Friend? Non-committal make-out partner? He supposed that was as close as he got at the moment. But he planned to change that as soon as he got back to Earth. But for now, he guessed that he better do as Sam ordered. If she got this upset, he could only imagine how upset the colonel would be.  
  
Jonas hurried to the locker room and, opening the door, ran right into Nurse Rush's boyfriend. Literally. Jonas took a step back and looked up into the Marine's face. The man had a good four inches on Teal'c and was built in much the same manner - and he had a friend. He grinned down at Jonas. "Hear you've got yourself a new girlfriend."  
  
How on Earth did. then he remembered the two engineers in the hallway and he felt the color drain from his face.  
  
"Uh, actually, Colonel O'Neill's niece and I are just friends. Really." Jonas stammered.  
  
"His niece, huh? Wondered about that. Well, you don't have to worry about me kicking your ass anymore." He clapped Jonas on the shoulder, making him wince with pain.  
  
Jonas let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Cause the colonel's gonna shoot you." The marine chuckled and walked off with his buddy, leaving Jonas alone in the locker room.  
  
"I hope Sam found a way to distract the colonel. Otherwise there's no way I'll make it off that planet alive."  
  
************* Jonas rushed into the gateroom, barely making it in time. He'd just finished packing and spent the entire walk down there trying to avoid the stares of people as he passed. He wondered what the term "dead man walking" meant. He wasn't sure that he wanted to find out.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Colonel O'Neill remarked.  
  
Jonas glanced at Sam, who looked slightly harried. She gave him a half- smile. He hoped that it was an indication that he would at least survive the week.  
  
"Move out, campers." Jack said as they stepped through the gate. 


	15. Chapter 15

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 15  
  
P5X-789  
  
Jonas had avoided Colonel O'Neill as much as possible during the week, which was surprisingly easy considering there were only four people on the planet. The planet was, on the whole, warmer than Earth, but the Stargate was located near its north pole, so the temperature hung around a pleasant 70 degrees the whole week. Jonas suspected that would make the temperature at the equator about 160. Fortunately, there were no signs of Goa'uld activity and there was evidence of large naquadah deposits. Unfortunately, most of the planet was covered in water, and all signs pointed to the ocean as the largest area of the deposits. It would take a huge operation to mine it. Little wonder that the Goa'uld stayed away. Jonas kept himself busy helping Major Carter take samples while Teal'c and the colonel inspected the area's potential to be used as an off-world base.  
  
As for Colonel O'Neill, he noticed that Jonas seemed a bit twitchy, but he was too preoccupied by a discovery he had made on the first night to pay much attention to him. The electro-magnetic activity of the area lent itself to a rather spectacular showing of lights in the sky, similar to the Aurora Borealis on Earth - but better. As soon as he made the discovery, he sent a message through to the SGC to request a telescope and he spent his evenings enjoying the night sky.  
  
Still, when Thursday evening rolled around and they were packing up their gear, Jack noticed that Jonas seemed to be acting exceptionally odd around him. Finally, he cornered him and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"Jonas, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week." Jack asked the younger man.  
  
Jonas looked up at the colonel from where he was sitting and gulped. He'd been planning to tell Jack what was going on, but he'd never found quite the right time to do it. "Uh, Colonel, there's something that you should know going on at the base."  
  
That raised Jack's suspicions very quickly. There was very little at the base that he didn't know about, although her pretended otherwise. He'd noticed that people were acting a bit strangely just before they left for the planet, but Sam had kept him so busy with her technobabble that he hadn't had time to ask what was going on.  
  
Jonas continued. "There are, uh, some rumors going around and I want you to know that they are absolutely not true. Well, not completely, anyway."  
  
Jack smirked. "If this is about you and Teal'c, I already know there's noth." Jack stopped at the baffled expression on Jonas' face. "Never mind. What were you going to say?"  
  
Jonas shook his head to clear the questions about what the colonel was going to say from his mind and continued on. "Well, it seems that somehow, someone got the impression that, uhhhhh, thatRayneandIarewellyouknowbutIswearnothinghappened. Really, Colonel, nothing happened." Jonas looked up at Jack hoping that he believed him, but also preparing himself for a fist to fly.  
  
Jack's face went pale for a moment. "And what, pray tell, would give them the impression that anything was going on?" he seethed.  
  
Jonas drew back. "Ummmmm, well, Rayne was really upset on Saturday and she, well, she kinda asked me to stay with her and we fell asleep. And the base knows about it because Sam saw me when I got back and asked me what happened just as Tyler and Wesson were coming around the corner."  
  
Jack's face went slack. Rayne was upset on Saturday? He remembered the argument that they had gotten into. Why had he been so callous? She just wanted to know what her father was like as a kid. Who else was going to tell her? Who was he to hold back? He loved his brother - even named his son after him - and they had some great times together when they were young. But why would she turn to Jonas of all people? But then, who else was she going to go to? She'd just moved here and was at odds with her entire family.  
  
Jack noticed that Jonas was still looking up at him, a fearful expression on his face. Well, good. He should be scared. If he ever did anything. But somehow he didn't think that he would. "I understand, Jonas." He said quietly. "While I would prefer Rayne to not date anyone I work with, I can see that's not really my choice. Do me a favor and bring her to Sam's party. There'll be enough personnel there to quash any rumors of your imminent demise." Jonas stood up, an astonished expression on his face.  
  
"And Jonas?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel?"  
  
"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll send you to another planet and lock out your GDO code. Got it?"  
  
Jonas grinned nervously. "I understand, Colonel. Thank you."  
  
***********  
  
"Rayne, it's Jonas." Jonas said breathlessly into the phone. He'd dashed up to his office right after the debriefing to call.  
  
"Jonas, I'm so glad that you called. You just got back then?" Rayne asked pleasantly into the phone. "I've been thinking about you all week."  
  
She'd been thinking about him? Jonas' breath caught with delight. "We just had our debriefing and I wanted to talk to you. You are planning to go to Sam's party tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think I'd better talk to Jack first. I don't want to go barging into his house and make him feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't think you need to worry too much. He asked me to make sure that I brought you. There. were some problems here at the base."  
  
"What? Is Jack okay? Is he hurt?"  
  
"No! No, he's fine. Not those kinds of problems. Just some, um, rumors to quash."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You sound disappointed."  
  
"Well, I thought that he wanted me to come because he wanted to see me, not because he has to protect his reputation."  
  
"Oh, Rayne, he does want to see you. He cares a great deal about you. He even threatened to. well he threatened to do something really bad to me if I ever hurt you."  
  
"Oh, Jonas, that's great."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Rayne."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't want to see you get hurt. But it's nice to know he cares."  
  
"I understand. I knew what you meant. When do you have class tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually I don't. There's some sort of huge workshop that most of my students are supposed to attend, so class was cancelled."  
  
"You don't want to do something tomorrow then, do you?" He asked, shyly.  
  
"I'd love to Jonas, but I really do want to talk to Jack, maybe see if I can help him get ready for the party tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the party then." Jonas replied glumly.  
  
There was a pause on Rayne's end of the line. "I don't suppose you'd want to come over tonight and. stay again. You could tell me about your trip and we could maybe go out for breakfast."  
  
Jonas was a bit surprised. Granted, he'd stayed before, but she was upset at the time. But she did invite him and well, after their breakfast conversation, he knew that this wasn't something she did often. He remained silent, pondering what he should say.  
  
"Jonas? Are you still there? I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea - that includes you, by the way. I've not been feeling overly well this week and I'd like someone familiar to be near and I really want to spend time with you. Between my schedule and yours, that doesn't seem very likely to happen often. If you're not comfortable."  
  
"No, I'll be there in an hour or so. I have some things that I have to do before I leave, but I'll come as soon as I can."  
  
*********  
  
Jonas tossed a few things in a bag, making sure to pack his own shampoo and a change of clothes. He'd requisitioned a car from the motor pool and was just walking to the elevator to sign out when he met up with Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Going somewhere, Jonas?"  
  
There was very little point in lying. The colonel would see through it in a minute. "Rayne said that she wasn't feeling well and asked me if I'd come over and stay with her."  
  
The colonel was not happy with this news. "Anything else I should know about?"  
  
Jonas shrank under his glare. "She, uh, said that she wanted to see you tomorrow. She wants to help get ready for the party. And she want to talk to you."  
  
"Tell her to come over as soon as she's free. The earlier, the better." Jack counted his breaths to calm himself down. "And Jonas - remember what we talked about earlier. I know how to get to Netu, you know."  
  
Jonas gulped. "I remember. Nothing will happen. I promise." 


	16. Chapter 16

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 16  
  
Jonas waited expectantly at Rayne's door, having just knocked. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight that met him.  
  
Her face was pale, almost haggard. She smiled up at him wanly and opened the door wide to let him in.  
  
Jonas stepped through the door and put everything he was carrying on the floor. He cupped Rayne's face in his hands. "You really haven't been feeling well, have you?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She smiled at him again. "I'm okay, better now that you're here. Those headaches I started having last week just won't go away. I'll be fine, really." She paused. "I'm glad that you've come." She took both of his hands in hers and stood gazing up at him.  
  
His worry eased a bit, and he took in the feel of her hands in his and smiled.  
  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.  
  
He returned the favor by wrapping his own arms around her waist. He noticed that she seemed to have lost weight while he was away and pulled back out of the embrace a bit. "I'm so happy to see you again."  
  
Jonas noticed that she suddenly looked a bit better with more color in her cheeks and he grinned. I didn't get a chance to eat dinner at the base, I was hoping that you might be hungry, so I picked something up."  
  
She smiled again. "I am a bit hungry. Here, let me take your coat and I'll help you carry the bags to the table."  
  
Jonas shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her. He picked up the bags that he was carrying and carried them to the table to unpack while she hung up the coat and carried his duffel to the bedroom.  
  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything. I hope you like Greek. I hadn't had any before I moved here, but it's fantastic."  
  
Rayne slipped up behind him and peeked under his arm at the containers. She wrapped her arm around his waist and stood next to him, forcing his arm to rest across her shoulders. "It smells great. What all did you bring?"  
  
Jonas was quite happy to cuddle with Rayne. He was hoping they could make things a little more "official" between them. He was sleeping over at her house, after all. Granted, they'd only known each other a short while, but he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was interested in a relationship, not just in games. But that would have to wait until later. "I've got some soup - I don't remember the Greek name, but it translates to lemon chicken soup anyway. There are some stuffed grape leaves, schwarma with pita, a couple of different salads, and baklava for dessert."  
  
"Schwarma? I don't recognize that one."  
  
"Oh, it's a spicy lamb dish, I think. I think it's Americanized Greek food anyway. Some day we'll have to find something a little more authentic."  
  
"Even if we have to go all the way to Greece to do it." Rayne teased. "I'll go grab some plates and bowls."  
  
"Even if we have to go all the way to Greece, huh?" Jonas mumbled under his breath. His smile widened as he watched her pulling things out of the cupboards. She looked rather different than the last time he'd seen her. Gone were the dainty pink pajamas. They were instead replaced by slippers, plaid flannel lounge pants and a green long-sleeved t-shirt with a Celtic dragon silk screened on the back. It *had* gotten a bit cooler since he'd left. He started taking the foil and the lids off all of the packages.  
  
Rayne had returned to the table with the dishes and set them across from one another. He started dishing things out and they sat down to eat.  
  
"So, Jonas, how hot was it?"  
  
Jonas looked up from the schwarma that he was about to bite into. He had a confused look on his face.  
  
Rayne grinned. "Where you were. How hot was it?" She grinned even wider as Jonas' brow furrowed. "You have a tan, Jonas. It must have been sunny. It's been raining here all week."  
  
Jonas looked down at his arms and noticed that they *were* a bit darker than usual. He was quite pleased that Rayne had noticed such a subtle change in him. "It was pretty warm. Who knew that a north. Uh, North C- Carolina would be so nice." Jonas knew Rayne would catch the error, but hoped that she would let it slide. She didn't.  
  
Rayne looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, North Carolina. That's a pretty common spot for international negotiations. Particularly during hurricane season. Very sunny."  
  
Damn, Jonas thought. He knew North Carolina was in the midst of torrential downpours - leftovers from a hurricane. He'd seen it on the weather channel. It had been the only reason he thought of the place. "Sooooo maybe I wasn't in North Carolina, but you know that I'm not supposed to talk about it."  
  
Rayne sighed. "I know, hon. But let me guess anyway. From your tan, and the little slip about 'north,' I assume you were talking about North Africa."  
  
Jonas' countenance at first took on a shocked, then relieved look before he tried to hide both emotions. "Yes, yes that's it. North Africa. That's where we were. M-Morocco."  
  
"You're a bad liar Jonas. You should really stop doing that. I take it that I'm wrong about Africa."  
  
Jonas looked sheepish as Rayne continued. "But I'm not going to guess anymore. I don't want you to get into trouble." Jonas was relieved. Rayne focused intently on her soup for a few moments and Jonas wondered if she was angry enough to hold a grudge.  
  
She got up to refill her glass. Jonas watched as she dug around in the refrigerator. "Rayne?" He questioned. "Are you angry?"  
  
She walked over to his chair and set the water pitcher on the table. She tilted his head up, somewhat roughly and looked at him a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. Jonas tried to pull his gaze away from her unreadable one by tilting his head down, but she slipped her hands into his hair and pulled until he looked at her again. Then she kissed him. Her hands tangled themselves in his short hair, pressing his lips to hers, the kiss hard and deep at first, then softening to something very passionate.  
  
When she pulled out of the kiss, she gazed down at Jonas surprised face with a look of satisfaction about her lips and Jonas found that she was now sitting on his lap facing him, one knee on each side of the chair, his hands pinned to his lap. He felt intoxicated and he smiled drunkenly at Rayne. She looked down at him archly. "I'm not angry."  
  
"You're not angry." He answered automatically, his voice flat.  
  
"But I could be."  
  
"But you could be."  
  
"But we are generous to our beloved."  
  
"You are generous."  
  
"My queen." Rayne added with a smile, her voice reverberating slightly.  
  
"My queen." Jonas repeated. 


	17. Chapter 17

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 17  
  
"Colonel!" Sam called dashing down the hallway after the colonel's retreating back. "Wait up a minute."  
  
"Major." Jack stopped and turned to face his 2IC. He'd been in a bad mood since he spoke with Jonas, but seeing Sam in her state made him grin, calming his nerves a bit. "You're looking rather. soggy tonight."  
  
And she was quite moist; drops of water ran down her leather jacket and her jeans were plastered to her skin. "Yeah, I was up top for a bit of fresh air and suddenly the sky just opened up and dumped rain all over me. Which is why I'm here, chasing you down. I don't suppose you're leaving any time soon?"  
  
"Actually I was just heading out. Why?"  
  
"Well, it was such a nice day when we came in, I rode my bike. And now, well, rain at 70 stings a bit."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Seventy huh? Little fast isn't it, Carter?" She grinned sheepishly. "I'll give you a ride, but go change first. I'll wait."  
  
Sam smiled, at his concern for her well being and ducked off to change. When she came back Jack was sitting on the security desk playing with his yo-yo. The security officer didn't look very happy about Jack's choice of seating, but Sam doubted that he said anything.  
  
"It was nice of you to wait sir."  
  
"No problem, Carter. Couldn't mess up the upholstery now could we?" Jack teased as they began walking to the garage.  
  
"I suppose I could have checked the forecast before we left. Better yet, I could have asked Jonas. He always knows what the weather will do."  
  
Jack stiffened at Jonas' name and he sighed. Sam noticed his change in demeanor. "Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sam was instantly on the alert. When the colonel didn't come back with a quip, it was time to worry. She thought about her conversation with Rayne, and taking a deep breath, she asked, "what's wrong. Jack?"  
  
Jack gave her a sideways glance in surprise. The corners of his mouth quirked in a questioning, but pleased grin before turning to stare straight ahead again. "Jonas is at Rayne's apartment."  
  
Sam stopped. "Dammit, I told him not to do anything stupid." She mumbled.  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise. "They're both adults, Carter."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped and she blinked confusedly at Jack. "You mean, you're okay with it?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I'm not okay with it. I'd rather not have Jonas dating my niece. But I don't particularly want anyone I know dating my niece. It's. weird. But there are a lot of guys that she could be a lot worse off with, and at least I can threaten Jonas if he does anything stupid."  
  
Sam looked at Jack as if he'd grown two heads but Jack continued obliviously. "Besides, I think if there's anyone I need to worry about in that relationship, it's Jonas. Rayne is an O'Neill after all. And she's a boxing champion."  
  
Sam winced. The colonel's temper, and his fists. What a combination of traits to inherit. Poor Jonas.  
  
*************************  
  
"Where were you this week, Beloved?"  
  
"P5X-789."  
  
The goa'uld arched an eyebrow in question. "Where is this P5X-789?"  
  
Jonas reached over to the side of the bed that he was now lying on and picked up the note tablet and pen that was lying next to the phone. He scribbled out seven characters and handed the tablet to her.  
  
Glancing at it, her eyes opened in surprise and a smile smoothed across her face. "You have been through the Chappa'ai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain, where the colonel and I work."  
  
"What of Ra?"  
  
"Ra died, seven years ago."  
  
The alien inhabiting Rayne looked at Jonas with incredulity. "And the other system lords?"  
  
"Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Seth, Cronus and others are dead. Yu, Baal, and a few others remain."  
  
Her smile widened. "This information will be useful. You will be rewarded for your loyalty." She captured his mouth with hers, her hands running over his chest, her fingernails dragging along the fabric of his t-shirt. She drew him up into a sitting position. He gazed at her unseeingly as she slowly retracted his shirt from his waist band and placed tiny kisses along his throat. She pulled his shirt over his head and Jonas encircled her waist with his arms. She kissed his mouth again. And she stopped. And she pulled her face away from his.  
  
Rayne's brow furrowed deeply. She felt as if she had just awoken from a dream, but even though she was awake, the dream - the nightmare - continued. She looked at Jonas and he gazed back at her sluggishly. She pushed against Jonas' arms, not entirely sure how they had gotten there, but remembering it just the same. "Wh-what's going on?" She felt as though someone was screaming in her mind and she fought off panic. She pushed off Jonas; he acted as though he were drugged and she wondered if he was. She wondered if she was. She wondered if Jonas had done this to her or if someone else had done this to the both of them. She stumbled out of the bed, tripping over the blankets that had been pushed onto the floor. One of her slippers came off, but she didn't seem to notice. She suddenly felt very sick.  
  
On the bed, Jonas slowly came out of his stupor. He glanced at Rayne who was now struggling to untangle herself from the blankets, but failing to do so. Her face as white and she looked panic stricken.  
  
He crawled down after her and she flinched away from his touch. "Rayne, what's going on? How did. When?."  
  
She looked at him with confusion and her already white face took on a sickly shade of green. She looked into his eyes for a moment. "Call Jack." She whispered. She slithered a few more inches away from Jonas and passed out.  
  
Realizing that he didn't have any better ideas, he scrambled to his feet and reached for the phone, quickly dialing the colonel's cell phone number.  
  
*****************  
  
"O'Neill." Jack answered as he picked up the phone. His face darkened as he listened. "Call 911. I'll be right there."  
  
Sam looked at him in askance. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jack's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "That was Jonas. Something's wrong with Rayne. She passed out. He says he thinks they were both drugged somehow."  
  
"Drugged? Who would want to drug them?"  
  
Jack glared at her and Sam realized that after all they had been through, it was something of a stupid question - one that Jack didn't want to think about just yet.  
  
Fortunately, as Sam just lived on the outskirts of town, they were quite close by and within minutes Jack's truck was parked hastily outside the coffee shop and he was bounding up the stairs.  
  
Jonas had cracked the door open in anticipation for their arrival and called to Jack when he heard him arrive. "Colonel O'Neill? We're in the bedroom."  
  
Jack found Jonas kneeling next to Rayne in a daze. He'd pulled his t-shirt on hastily, but didn't bother to tuck it in. He'd at least had the presence of mind to lay Rayne flat, cover her with a blanket, and elevate her feet.  
  
Jack knelt down quickly and found to his relief that Rayne was breathing and that her pulse, though somewhat erratic, was strong. "Jonas, what happened?"  
  
Jonas looked up at him. His eyes were glassy and he did, indeed, look as though he'd been drugged. "We were eating dinner and talking. She got up to refill her glass. Then I was here, Rayne was stumbling around on the floor, and she passed out. That's when I called you."  
  
"Did she hit her head when she fell? Is that all that happened?"  
  
Jonas tried to concentrate. "She didn't hit her head, she was on the floor before she passed out. She. she's been having headaches all week. They started last Saturday."  
  
Images of the words "brain tumor" flashed through Jack's mind. He imagined that she was dying think that he was mad at her and he quickly shook his head to clear the images. "You called 911?"  
  
Jonas nodded as Sam entered the room. "They said they would be here as soon as possible, but that there was a major accident on highway 65 and that it may take a while. So I called Janet."  
  
"Janet is coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack waved Sam over to them. She was the best medic on the team and he wanted her to get an assessment. He also wanted to take a look at the cartons of food that he saw on the table when he came in. That may have been where the drugs were put.  
  
Jack was just standing to go as Sam placed her fingers on Rayne's neck feeling for a pulse. Her eyes grew wide for a moment and she gasped. Before either of the men knew what was going on, Rayne's eyelids were fluttering and Sam had jumped up, training her sidearm at Rayne's head. 


	18. Chapter 18

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 18  
  
**************************  
  
Jonas leapt in front of the gun, placing himself between Sam and Rayne. Slowly Rayne sat up, pressing her body to Jonas' back, staring up malevolently at Sam. Rayne slinked one arm around his waist and rested her hand possessively on his chest.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Jack demanded. "Rayne, are you okay? What happened? Carter, what are you doing?"  
  
"She's Goa'uld, sir." Sam reported, tightening her grip on the gun.  
  
Rayne leered at Jack's shocked face and pulled Jonas closer. Jonas stared blankly ahead.  
  
Recovering himself, Jack ordered, "Let him go."  
  
In response, Rayne produced a large paring knife from the kitchen and placed the tip of it inside Jonas' ear. She arched an eyebrow at Jack. "Make her go." She then turned her attention to Jonas' other ear, biting the lobe and flicking her tongue up and down it. The image of a snake shot through Jack's mind, and his stomach lurched in disgust and fear.  
  
Jack nodded to Sam and stared meaningfully at her. He knew that she would call the General and get him to send back-up. She reluctantly backed out of the room.  
  
Jack, still kneeling, stared at Rayne. She seemed preoccupied with Jonas, but he sensed that it was just an act. He couldn't risk it; she still held the knife on his team mate.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Care for a taste?" She pressed the knife to his earlobe, drawing a slight trickle of blood. Moving the blade away from the skin and slightly down lower to his neck, she licked at the wound. The blood on her lips made Jack inwardly cringe. Smirking, as if she knew his thoughts, she caught his attention again. In fact, try as he might, he couldn't tear his attention away from her. The room felt suddenly warm and he felt suddenly sleepy. He couldn't move from the spot on which he kneeled.  
  
The Goa'uld pushed Jonas to the side and crawled toward Jack's inanimate form. He gulped and tried to move from the spot. He managed to sway a bit. Rayne raised a surprised eyebrow at this and grinned ferally.  
  
********************  
  
Sam paced in the small living room. She wanted to be close in case the colonel needed her. She glanced out the window, expecting to see the reinforcements that the general had promised. Instead she saw a familiar petite form running towards the door. Sam hurried to let her in.  
  
*******************  
  
Rayne traced the edge of her uncle's jaw with her finger. "Such strength," she purred quietly. "There are very few who withstand a queen's thrall. Perhaps the young one is not the best choice for us after all."  
  
Jack's jaw tightened, but he felt himself slipping more and more into her control.  
  
She gazed up at Jack, Jonas sitting docilely behind her, forgotten, like an outgrown toy. Tauri taboos screamed at her inside her head. She shot pain through her counterpart's brain, suppressing the thoughts with agony. The idea of the forbidden excited her more. She ran a finger over Jack's lower lip, forcing his mouth to part. She captured the lip between hers and twisted her hands into his hair.  
  
**********************  
  
Dark images swirled disconcertingly through her mind as Rayne found herself caught up in a passionate embrace. She pushed against whomever it was that she was embracing, falling to the floor. She stared up in horror as realization hit. There kneeling before her was her uncle, a blanket of emptiness concealing his face. Jonas was also in the room gazing fixedly ahead of himself at nothing. Images of how she had gotten into this position passed within her brain like a scarcely remembered nightmare and she suppressed the urge to scream. Stumbling to the door, she flung it open and collapsed in a heap at the feet of Dr. Frasier.  
  
Sam quickly drew her gun and Rayne looked around panic-stricken. Janet dove into her bag searching for something to restrain the girl. She pulled out IV tubing and began wrapping it around Rayne's now placid hands. Rayne sat breathing heavily, staring miserably into the barrel of Sam's 9mm.  
  
"Where's the knife?" Sam demanded.  
  
Rayne gulped and stared into Sam's eyes. "I think I left it in the room." She paused before whispering, "How did this happen?"  
  
Sam nodded to Janet. "Go check it out. Look for a knife."  
  
Tucking her gun into her waistband, Sam patted the girl down. The naquada in her blood sang in recognition.  
  
Rayne gasped in pain. "Stop!" She writhed in agony under Sam's touch. Sam pulled her hands away as Rayne whimpered.  
  
Sam's brow furrowed as she picked up the phone to call the general. Hearing his answer. "We have the hostile under control. Request an escort. Female personnel only." She listened to the general's response as Janet returned to the room. Sam handed the phone to Janet.  
  
Taking the phone, Janet also listened to the general. "Yes, sir. She's a queen, but I don't think that she's reached full maturity. The host still seems to have some intermittent control."  
  
Jack came to stand at the doorway, hand pressed against his temple. He took in the situation dazedly. Rayne sat on the floor with her hands tied behind her, knees drawn up to her chest, forehead resting against them.  
  
Sam heard the truck pull up outside. Four armed soldiers jumped out and charged the stairs. Several more waited outside. The tiny apartment became crowded very quickly. Jonas wandered into the room as well.  
  
Replacing the tubing with handcuffs, the soldiers began pushing Rayne to the door.  
  
"She may have a snake in her head, but the body is still my niece." Jack barked hoarsely.  
  
Rayne shot him a grateful, teary-eyed look as the guards more gently escorted her down the stairs, Janet, and SG-1 following. Jonas pulled the door shut.  
  
*********************  
  
Jack and Sam rode back to the SGC in silence. Sam kept giving sidelong glances to Jack as he sat in the passenger seat of his truck. Jonas had been diverted to Janet's car, still in a daze. Drawing a breath and slowly letting it out, she quietly asked, "Jack?"  
  
"How did this happen?" Jack mumbled, echoing his niece's earlier comment, more to himself than to Sam.  
  
"I don't know, sir. But we can go to Cimmeria, or call the Tok'ra, or even the Asgard if we have to. She'll be okay."  
  
Jack stared straight ahead and nodded blankly. He turned to stare out his window. 


	19. Chapter 19

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 19  
  
Rayne lay on the gurney, strapped down at her chest, wrists, and ankles. She had insisted on this; she didn't want to hurt anyone else. Still, she stared up at the ceiling of the medical bay terrified. Dr. Frasier, whom Rayne had been introduced to, was looking over her chart at the foot of the bed. Rayne had been through a battery of tests and was about to be moved to an isolation room. Until then, she stared at the curtain across the room where she knew that Jack and Jonas were being treated.  
  
Rayne ran her tongue over lips nervously trying to make her mouth work. She blinked back tears and clenched and unclenched her fists. Her head throbbed, and now she knew why. She stared up at an x-ray of her skull where *something* was attached. Dr. Frasier placed her fingers to Rayne's neck to check for a pulse.  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" Rayne whispered worriedly.  
  
Janet looked at her startled. It was difficult to tell when it was the girl speaking and when it was the monster. "They'll be fine."  
  
Rayne thought about that for a few moments. "Do you think. that I could talk to Jonas for a minute? Then Jack? Please? It can be over the phone or something, just. I need to speak to them privately."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea right now. I'll have to talk to the general, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
Rayne's eyes widened in alarm, her head darting back and forth. Janet took a step back, instinctively grabbing a needle with sedative that she had prepared earlier. "Sam is here." Rayne blurted out as Janet jammed the needle into the IV bag.  
  
Rayne threw her head back as if in a seizure. Just as suddenly she stopped and her eyes opened again. A cackle escaped her mouth, reverberating eerily. He eyes glowed golden as she stared at Janet, her mouth twisting into a hideous smile, the demonic laughter continued. Even after all she had seen, it was the most intimidating sound that Janet had ever heard.  
  
Sam peeped around the curtain, worry crossing her face. She too, had heard the sound and she knew that the Goa'uld was back in control. The naquada in her blood twinged even though she had not touched the girl. This had never happened before. She stared down at the girl in the bed. Rayne stared back, sneering.  
  
Ignoring the alien, Sam turned to Janet. "The general wants her moved to isolation. We have a briefing in 20 minutes." At Janet's nod she turned and walked to the curtain where the colonel and Jonas were waiting.  
  
Four female MP's came into the room and began to move the bed to the isolation unit. Rayne turned her head to glare at Janet as she was wheeled out.  
  
************************  
  
"Report, Doctor." General Hammond gruffly commanded. It had been a long day already. This made it worse than he thought possible. The general glanced over at his 2IC who showed no outward emotion but was strangely silent. That was a bad sign.  
  
"Well, sir, Jonas and the Colonel will be fine. The chemical in their systems dissipates quickly when the Goa'uld is not in the immediate vicinity or when it doesn't have control over the host. This is different than what we have seen in the past, which is part of what brings me to my conclusion of the patient's condition." Janet took a deep breath to brace herself before continuing. "I've been looking over the scans of Rayne's brain. The Goa'uld's physiology is different than other Goa'uld that we have previously encountered. The parts of the brain stimulated are different than that of a normal Goa'uld and the chemical produced, although similar in effect to that of Hathor's, is manufactured as more a part of the host than that of the symbiote. It's actually composed of human pheromones rather than the pheromones of the alien itself. Additionally, the basic shape of the body is different and the naquada levels are much higher than that of any of the other Goa'uld we've encountered."  
  
"Can we get to the point?" Jack asked, tersely.  
  
"The point is," Janet responded gently, "that this is not a normal Goa'uld. I think we're looking at a different breed, if not a different species of alien."  
  
"For crying out loud! You're telling us that there's more than one *kind* of snake now? And how did it get there in the first place?"  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet. There is scar tissue in the back of the neck, which is probably the entry point, but it's too well healed, even with a symbiote, to be more recent than a year."  
  
"Egypt." Jonas chimed in. "Rayne told me that she had been in Egypt when she was a sophomore. She passed out next to a cistern. If there had been Goa'uld larvae in the water, one could have jumped out and attacked."  
  
"A sophomore? That's more than seven years ago. Teal'c, have you ever heard of an immature symbiote living that long in a host without being fully developed?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have not." Teal'c responded. "I also must point out that if there was one symbiote in the water, it would also be possible that there may have been more. It seems unlikely that we would not have discovered more hosts if the source was here on Earth."  
  
"I agree, Teal'c. The samples that we took on the Chaka's planet indicate that the water in which a symbiote lives requires an immense amount of oxygen and various chemicals to sustain them. A cistern simply wouldn't have that available. There must have been something else."  
  
"What about a jar like the one that Osiris was imprisoned in? She could have found one of those and accidentally let it escape." Jonas interjected.  
  
"It's possible, but why would anyone imprison an immature Goa'uld? It obviously wouldn't have the power to do anything." Sam asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure that it is an immature Goa'uld." Janet replied. "It's as large as any of the mature symbiotes that we've encountered, larger in fact. It's either very close to maturity or it has just taken this long to gain control. I mentioned earlier that it has attached itself to different parts of the brain. I believe that it's been stimulating the part of the brain that many people believe is linked ESP. It's not controlling Rayne's body directly through the nervous system; it's controlling the part of the brain that influences the rest of her as it wants. It's also possible that, to a certain extent anyway, it can influence those around it.  
  
"Are you saying that this alien can control other people, Doctor?" General Hammond, asked, alarmed.  
  
"No sir, not control - influence. A person is more likely to do what she says, particularly if they aren't being cautious, but she can't physically make them do something."  
  
Jonas piped up. "I still don't understand why, if the symbiote is fully mature, and has been all this time, why it hasn't taken control before now and why it isn't in control all the time."  
  
"I have an idea about that." Sam replied quietly. "The Goa'uld reacts whenever I'm around. The intensity of the sense of naquada in her blood has also increased since our first encounter. It's possible that other Goa'uld are a triggering mechanism that exacerbate the problem."  
  
Jonas shook his head in disagreement. "But she didn't do anything when we had dinner together last week and both you and Teal'c were there. And it took control when we were alone."  
  
"Well, dinner was the first encounter with us. Perhaps it's been dormant for so long that it's taking a little while for it to come back full strength. Every time I go near her, it gets a little stronger. As for when it took control when it was just the two of you, perhaps there are other things that trigger the same effect." Sam countered.  
  
"As fascinating as all of this is, we can argue about all of this later," Jack said irritatedly, "Sir, the Tok'ra are incommunicado right now and we don't exactly have many options; request permission to lead a mission to Cimmeria as soon as possible."  
  
"Other options, people?" The general asked tersely.  
  
"Sir, I think we should find out if symbiotic presence affects the Goa'uld before Teal'c and I plan to accompany the colonel on this mission." Sam suggested gently.  
  
Jack looked at her with reluctance, knowing that she was right.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going to allow any of you to go. The Goa'uld's influence is obviously too great over you. I was going to send a team with Major Anne Waters of SG-7 in the lead. She will be accompanied by Capt. O'Melia, Lt. Briggs, Lt. Anderson, and Airman Ream."  
  
"An all-female team." Sam added.  
  
"General, with all due respect to Major Waters, she's never led a mission, Lt. Anderson is almost strictly a lab technician, and Airman Ream has never even been through the gate. This is the team that is going to save my niece from the Goa'uld?" Jack questioned sardonically.  
  
"I'm sorry, son, but unless someone can come up with a way to keep the Goa'uld from influencing the men on this base, it's the best team we have available at short notice."  
  
"Actually, General, there are pheromone blockers available. We may be able to adapt them fairly easily to use here. Jonas and Colonel O'Neill would be able to accompany the team with those in place. As an added precaution, they can wear environmental suits. However, I agree with Sam about her and Teal'c not going on this mission. I saw the Goa'uld's reaction when Sam was present." Janet suggested.  
  
"And what about the influence that Jonas seems to have?" General Hammond asked.  
  
Jonas blushed and looked down. "Uh, General, I don't think there will be a reason for those influences to exist on the mission." Sam added with a smirk at Jonas' pink tinged ears. "Right, Jonas?"  
  
"Right." He mumbled, "no increasing the pheromone levels of aliens off- world."  
  
General Hammond raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "Okay people, you have until 0830 to get ready. I suggest you get as much rest as possible." 


	20. Chapter 20

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 20  
  
***Author's Notes - I want to thank everyone who has contributed reviews. It's very encouraging to read them - I may have given up the story completely if I hadn't received so many, so thank you all very much. Christmas break is coming up and I hope to work like crazy on this story, and dare I say, perhaps finish it. One can only hope!  
  
*********************  
  
Rayne, who had regained control of her body while in isolation, was wheeled back into the infirmary for testing of the pheromone inhibitor. She lay quietly, staring at the ceiling, the straps restraining her still secure, the guards standing at the door.  
  
Jonas entered the room and approached the bed carefully. "Janet said that you wanted to talk to me."  
  
Rayne looked up at him, surprised. "Jonas!" She gasped.  
  
He took her hand and smiled at her. Her eyes welled up as she looked up at him. Her mood changed suddenly. "Jonas, you have to do something for me." She intoned, her voice strong and serious.  
  
He pulled his hand away and looked at her suspiciously. "Who's asking?"  
  
"Jonas, please." She looked at him desperately. "It's me, I don't know how to prove that, but it is me. Jonas, the letter - he didn't write it. I did - it did, she did." She shook her head in frustration. "Please Jonas, don't let Jack see it. It won't help anyone. Just burn it. Please." Rayne bit her lip and drew a breath in tightly then gasped out in pain. Jonas grabbed her hand again.  
  
Her body relaxed slowly and she opened her eyes again. "I really am sorry for what happened."  
  
"Rayne, what just happened?"  
  
Rayne stared down at her hands, which she twisted in her lap and said quietly, "Punishment."  
  
Jonas lifted her chin to face him, but she kept her eyes lowered. "How long has this been happening?" He asked gently.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know for sure; maybe a long time. I just know what's happening now. I got headaches like this in Egypt, but I hadn't had any more until I got to Colorado Springs. This base is the strongest it's ever been. It's really hard to stay focused on who I really am."  
  
Jonas looked at her with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity. "Rayne, how much are you able to control? I mean, can you tell when it's taking over?"  
  
Rayne bit her lip in concentration. "I know when it's going to take over. I just, well, I feel like somehow I want to do something that I wouldn't normally want to do. I have to make myself think about why I want to do whatever it is. The less I concentrate, the more difficult it *becomes* to concentrate and that's when it takes over. I guess it's kind of like sending out a decoy so that the enemy will go after the decoy, while you're free to attack their base. That's what the pain is for, I think. Part of the problem is that I don't have anything to do to focus my attention and I'm starting to get a little punchy."  
  
"Well, you can talk to me. Will that help?"  
  
Rayne gave him a tiny, but genuine smile. "I hope so." She paused, looking a little uncomfortable. "What should we talk about?"  
  
"Well, I suppose we could talk about the weather. Have you ever watched the weather channel? It's incredible what they can do - it's like they can predict the future."  
  
Rayne stared at him and started giggling, which slowly turned into full- blown laughter. Jonas looked at her oddly - he didn't think that what he said was that unusual. She eventually paused to catch hold of her breath. As she calmed down, Jonas began to get the impression that he had said something incredibly stupid and began berating himself silently. "Oh, Jonas, don't. don't look like that." She paused to gasp for air. "It's just that, I watch the weather channel all the time. I love storm stories. I thought I was the only person on the planet who was addicted."  
  
Jonas' grin nearly split his face in half and he started chuckling. Then he started laughing and Rayne joined in. "Stop, stop!" Rayne gasped between giggles. "My stomach hurts from laughing so hard." They both gasped for air. As soon as one would stop and look at the other, they would start laughing again. Jonas was happy to be spending time with Rayne, especially if it helped her to stay in control of who she was.  
  
An alarm went off alerting the base. Rayne's smile faded and she looked up at Jonas in surprise. "Unscheduled off-world activation. Medical team to the gate room!" A voice intoned over the PA. A flurry of activity surrounded them. Rayne's eyes grew wide with fear. "What's going on?"  
  
"That must be SG-8 returning. They're the only ones off-world at the moment." Jonas replied, taking her hand. "It'll be alright. Don't worry."  
  
A few minutes later flurry of activity entered the infirmary as two members of SG-8 were wheeled in on gurneys surrounded by medical personnel.  
  
"Jonas!" Dr. Frasier yelled to him. "Come over here and help us move him."  
  
Jonas jumped to his feet and dashed over to help. Along with the others, he moved Sergeant Pratt from the gurney to the bed. "Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"Yes. Get out." Janet said tersely.  
  
"But." Jonas stammered.  
  
"Out!" Janet barked. Jonas gave an apologetic look over at Rayne's bed and backed out of the infirmary, passing the guards where they stood by the door.  
  
A man that Rayne didn't recognize stood to one side with a slightly dazed expression on his face, gazing at the men on the beds. He glanced over at Rayne, who stared back at him. He limped over and plunked himself into the chair next to Rayne's bed. She stared at him. He stared back at her.  
  
"What are you in for?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Well you're tied down to a bed. You must have done something."  
  
A sly smile crept slowly over Rayne's face. "Colonel O'Neill didn't want me getting into trouble. Apparently I was giving him a headache. For future reference, putting Jell-o into a colonel's boots is not a good idea, particularly when he can pick you up and carry you over his shoulder before strapping you to a bed. I've been here for nearly fifteen minutes. I don't think Uncle Jack is going to come back any time soon."  
  
"Uncle Jack." The man asked surprised. "You're his niece?!"  
  
Rayne sighed dramatically. "Yes. I just started work at the university when Uncle Jack called me and asked if I could help out with a translation. I signed a zillion forms promising not to tell anyone anything and still no one will tell me what goes on here."  
  
"You were working on a translation? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a linguist, like my father was; my expertise is in Proto-Germanic. Apparently, their previous expert doesn't work here anymore, so I'm filling in for him for a while. Not to be rude, but I don't even know your name, and quite frankly, if I'm even allowed to talk to you about all of this."  
  
The man chuckled. "I'm Evan. Lt. Evan Trevis. I'm part of the team that they just brought in here, SG-8 and yes, you can tell me what you just told me. I can't believe that Col. O'Neill has a linguist in his family. No wonder he had such a soft spot for Jackson."  
  
Rayne smiled at him again, looking up through her lashes. "What about your team? Aren't you worried about them?"  
  
Lt. Trevis puffed out his chest cockily. "Nah, they're fine. We do dangerous things like this all the time. It looks like a concussion and a broken leg. Nothing really."  
  
Rayne's eyes grew wide in surprise and admiration. "Really? Oh, I'd be so scared."  
  
"A girl who puts Jell-o into a colonel's boots afraid?" Trevis asked smoothly. "Nah, not possible."  
  
"Oh, that was just Uncle Jack and it wasn't even my idea. I would do something much more creative." She grinned at him flirtatiously.  
  
Trevis was intrigued. "And what would you do?" He asked, inching closer.  
  
Rayne let out a low chuckle. "Uncle Jack has been driving my crazy; he doesn't trust me at all. All these handsome men on base," she paused to wink at him, "and he gives me bodyguards." She gestured to the MP's at the door. "Both women you'll notice. I think I'd do a little something to get him a little riled up. Maybe start a rumor or two." She raised an eyebrow slyly. "Wanna help?"  
  
Lt. Trevis grinned deviously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Pull the curtain, so that they can still see my body, but not my face."  
  
He did as he was told. "Now make sure they can still see your back."  
  
He stood beside her bed and stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Kiss me, you fool!"  
  
He stared down at her in surprise, but was happy to oblige. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I think you can do better than that, Lieutenant." She purred.  
  
He leaned over again and pulled her lips into a passionate kiss. The guards came running over to see what was happening.  
  
"Stand down, Lieutenant, that's an order!" The MP aimed the gun at him.  
  
He pulled away from her dazedly and stared at the MP's. "Come on ladies, it's just a little joke. No need to get your knickers in a twist."  
  
"Step away from the Goa'uld, now."  
  
"Goa'uld! What do you mean Goa'uld? I thought she was Colonel O'Neill's niece!" He backed away from the bed.  
  
The guards lowered their weapons. "She is, but she's also Goa'uld."  
  
Rayne lay with a grin twisted on her face, her eyes closed. "Look at her, pretending to be asleep." One of the guards said snidely.  
  
"I suggest you wait for your post-mission exam elsewhere, sir, before you get into trouble." The younger MP said.  
  
"Gladly." Lt. Trevis slunk away and left the infirmary, glancing back at the bed. The MP's returned to their station at the door.  
  
No one noticed the trickle of blood sliding down Rayne's lips.  
  
Questions? Comments? Egregious errors? E-mail me at: amythestviolet@yahoo.com. 


	21. Chapter 21

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 21  
  
***Author's note - I would hate for anyone to lose sleep over me. Enjoy the story, but be aware that this is *not* the end!  
  
"Report, Trevis." General Hammond requested wearily.  
  
"Sir, P3S-920 is secure; with enough naquada to use, but probably not enough to draw the Goa'uld's attention. There were some ruins, but they had been abandoned for some time. We came back when Sgt. Pratt and Col. Mace were injured."  
  
"If the planet is secure, how did they get injured?"  
  
Trevis rolled his eyes, and then remembered whom it was he was talking to. "Sorry sir. Sgt. Pratt was standing on top of a hill when he tripped over a rock and started to roll down. That's how he broke his leg."  
  
General Hammond groaned. "And, Mace?"  
  
Trevis grinned in spite of himself. "The colonel was at the bottom of the hill packing up one of the tents. Pratt landed on him. Lt. Murrin was worried about his concussion so we left without packing up. With your permission, I'd like to go back and retrieve our gear and samples. It shouldn't take more than an hour."  
  
"Very well, I'll have SG-7 accompany you. Be ready to go in half an hour."  
  
"Yes sir." He gave him a sharp salute and left the office.  
  
General Hammond leaned back in his chair and sighed wearily, rubbing his hands over his eyes. It was the day that wouldn't end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam looked up from the microscope in the lab as Janet came into the room. "How's SG-8?"  
  
Janet sat down heavily. "They'll be fine. I thought Daniel was a bit of a klutz, but compared to Pratt, he was downright graceful. This is the 3rd time this month he's been in the infirmary because of an accident. I've checked his eyesight, coordination, and run all sorts of tests to see if there's anything physically wrong with him, but he just seems to not pay attention to where he's going. If he keeps this up, he's going to get kicked off the team."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's bound to snap out of it sooner or later. He wasn't like this before Lt. Murrin joined the team. It's just a case of puppy love."  
  
Janet was surprise at this bit of gossip. "But she's an officer. They wouldn't be allowed to date even if they weren't on the same team."  
  
"Pratt's been taking night classes at the university. He'll be an officer before you know it. *And* he's already put in a request to transfer to the lab as soon as he graduates in December, so fear not, Janet. Only three months of injuries to go."  
  
Janet gave a sigh of exasperation before changing the subject. "So how are we doing?"  
  
"We wait another 15 minutes and you should be ready to test the pheromone blocker." Sam gathered up her belongings. "I need to get to the gate room to supervise the MALP being sent to Cimmeria. Col. O'Neill wanted me to double check that the hammer was still working before he takes Rayne through. You better test that without me anyway. I don't want to set her off."  
  
"Sounds fair. I'll let you know how it goes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lt. Trevis was waiting impatiently outside the gate room for SG-7 to show up. He hadn't felt so pumped up to go on a mission in a long time and was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Had he thought about it, he hadn't felt quite so good in a while either. The stiffness that he had felt in his muscles from carrying back his fallen teammates had disappeared. "I wonder if Goa'uld kisses have healing powers." He idly wondered. "It was almost worth it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fifteen minutes had past and Janet approached Rayne's bed with the syringe ready to administer the pheromone inhibitor. She had just placed the needle into the IV and was about to inject it when she noticed how pale Rayne looked.  
  
She checked the monitors. Her BP and heart rate had fallen, but were still within acceptable parameters for a Goa'uld. That's when she noticed it; there was a trickle of blood coming from Rayne's mouth and pooling on the pillow. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam watched at the gate was being dialed up to send the MALP through. "Chevron three locked. Chevron four encoded. Chevron four locked in place." Glancing at the clock, she wondered if Janet was testing the drug yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janet grabbed her light from her pocket and, prying open Rayne's mouth with her thumb, peered down her throat. Blood was bubbling from the back of her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was walking into the infirmary as Janet yelled to one of her nurses to call security. His face went deathly pale when he noticed her standing next to Rayne's still form, hands covered in blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The MALP had just entered the wormhole as Lt. Trevis, Lt. Murrin, and SG-7 walked into the gate room. The alarm sounded, calling security to the infirmary.  
  
Lt. Trevis felt from someplace within him an unknown surge of panic and he ran towards the open wormhole, leaping through it just as it was about to close down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne was unstrapped from the bed and moved onto a gurney to be rushed to the MRI chamber. "It's gone, sir. The Goa'uld is gone." Janet yelled to Jack as she rushed past him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reintegrating on the other side of the wormhole, Trevis was scanned by the Asgard device, and vanished. 


	22. Chapter 22

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 22  
  
Janet sighed deeply and looked tiredly around at the equally exhausted members of SG-1 and General Hammond. "Report, Doctor." General Hammond said quietly.  
  
"I was able to repair the damage to Ms. O'Neill's throat. The Goa'uld didn't leave behind any toxins, as I would have thought. I assume that it's either because this species of Goa'uld doesn't have that capability, or more likely because Rayne was hooked up to monitors and we would have known right away if something was wrong." Janet replied. "I still don't know if there will be any type of neurological damage. We'll have to wait until she wakes up. I don't know yet where the Goa'uld went. I've already ordered Dr. Warner to begin screening the staff."  
  
"You can tell him to belay that order for now, Doctor. Apparently the Goa'uld jumped into Lt. Trevis. He jumped through the gate without explanation. I sent a team to retrieve him."  
  
"If he jumped through the gate he would most likely have dialed out to another planet." Jonas interjected glumly. "He's probably nowhere near the planet that he gated to."  
  
Sam grinned at him. "Oh he's there. The gate was opened to Cimmeria."  
  
Jonas gawped at her. "Why would he send himself to the one place that he knew he wouldn't be safe?"  
  
"He thought he was going to P3S-920 to retrieve his gear. The MALP was being sent to Cimmeria just before their mission."  
  
"So the snake sent itself to Thor's hammer." Jack quipped. "How anti- climactic."  
  
General Hammond looked at Jack with some amusement, glad to see him back to his old self. Jack was still obviously worried, of course, but at least he knew that Rayne would be okay. "I suggest you get some rest people. We'll debrief with the retrieval team at 0930. Dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Janet was not surprised to find both Jonas and Jack in the infirmary the next morning. Jonas was passed out on the bed next to Rayne and Jack was slumped in a chair, his head resting on her bed next to her hand. She'd been completely unstrapped, the restraints pointless now. Janet slipped into her office to make a pot of coffee, knowing that Jack would be awake soon and would probably need it.  
  
Janet was right; Rayne began to stir. Jack's head shot up at the movement and he looked at her bleary-eyed.  
  
Rayne opened her eyes heavily, her voice raspy from the surgery and muffled with sleep. "Daddy?" She struggled to keep her eyes open. "Dad, you cut your hair. Mother won't like it." Her eyelids lost their struggle and she drifted off again, leaving Jack surprised and very puzzled in his groggy state.  
  
Janet came in the room to find him staring at his niece in a bewildered state. "What happened colonel?" Janet asked concerned. "Did she wake up?"  
  
He looked up at her realizing that she had spoken, but not understanding what she had said. "She woke up, called me 'Dad' and told me that her mother wouldn't like my haircut."  
  
Janet chortled. "She's probably just dreaming. The Goa'uld have tendency to bring out some odd memories Did you and your brother look much alike?"  
  
"Identical twins. I guess he did always keep his hair kind of long."  
  
Janet tried very hard to picture Jack with long hair but couldn't do it - the closest she got was an image of Jack with Sam's hair. She shook herself out of her daydream and said sternly, "Well, she woke up. You know that she's fine, so I'm ordering you to bed. You can sleep in one of the infirmary beds if you promise to actually sleep. Otherwise I'll send you to your quarters."  
  
Jacked nodded his head tiredly and walked over to an empty bed. "Wake me up if anything changes." It was the best he could come up with in his state, although he did mumble something about a power monger. He was asleep on the bed within minutes and Janet pulled the curtain around him and walked to her office.  
  
Jonas popped one eye open to look towards Rayne's bed. Then looking around to see if Janet or the colonel were around he crept slowly out of his bed to go over to the chair formerly occupied by Jack.  
  
Sitting down he took Rayne's hand in his, kissed it, and sighed.  
  
"You scared me for a while there, Rayne." He whispered. But he admitted to himself, he was more afraid now. Rayne told him that she loved "what- if" questions. Well this was a big one. What if Rayne didn't love, or for that matter, even like him? What if the Goa'uld was just using him? He kissed the tips of her fingers and stood to kiss her forehead lightly. As he pulled away, he found himself looking into bewildered green eyes.  
  
"Rayne!" Jonas exclaimed before realizing how loud he was. He continued in a whisper, not wanting to awaken Jack yet. "You're awake."  
  
Rayne's brow furrowed in concentration and her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Maybe not *awake* awake." Jonas said almost to himself.  
  
"Who?" Rayne rasped, keeping her eyes shut then shook her head in confusion. "Where?" Her body shuddered a moment but the furrow in her brow faded and she rolled over, taking Jonas' hand with her. Her breath soon became deep and even.  
  
He stood awkwardly over the bed, facing Rayne's back, his hand clasped too tightly between Rayne's to wrestle it away from her without disturbing the girl. Jonas shrugged to himself and crawled up beside her on the bed, allowing his arm to rest over her waist. He hoped the familiar gesture would be appreciated when she woke up. He wanted her to know that *he* at least was going to make an effort to make their already odd relationship work. The narrow bed was quite cramped for two people; Jonas snuggled as close to her as possible without pulling out the IV drip. Soon they were both once again asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rayne's eyes popped open and she froze. "Not again, not again, not again." She whispered to herself in hopes that the mantra would make the panic rising up in her vanish. Looking around her, she was terrified by the realization that she didn't know where she was. It certainly wasn't her mother's home. She hugged herself tightly and pulled her knees up to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to hold back the tears. They liked when she cried and she didn't want them to like her.  
  
Jonas felt Rayne shift away from her and stirred. He felt her shiver and, pulling her closer to himself, whispered groggily into her hair, are you okay, Rayne? Are you cold? She went suddenly rigid and he realized that something wasn't right. He propped himself up on his free hand. "Rayne? What's wrong?" His tone was sincere, but he was afraid that things were beginning to deteriorate rapidly.  
  
She dropped her head to her chest and hunched her shoulders up as high as they would go. She squeezed his hand so tightly he had to bite his lip.  
  
"Rayne, I'm going to get Dr. Frasier." He slid out of the bed. "I'm going to need my hand back, now."  
  
She looked at him for the first time, looked down at his hand for a moment, and threw his hand away from herself. She scrambled out of the bed and stood, swaying opposite Jonas. Taking in her panic stricken face, he slowly backed his way to the door of Janet's office.  
  
Rayne stood gripping the rails of the bed in front of her, staring after him as he knocked on the door and called for Janet.  
  
Janet came out of her office to see what was going on. "Rayne." She called gently; she'd seen PTSD before and she expected that that's what was happening here. "It's good to see you awake, but you really should still be in bed." She took as step closer to help her, but Rayne stepped back. Losing her hand-hold on the bed, Rayne stood shakily before stumbling and falling to her knees. She stared up accusingly at the IV bag and scrambled as quickly as she could to the corner.  
  
The commotion outside the curtain had woken him, and Jack stepped out from behind the curtain bleary-eyed but taking in the situation with a cool glance. Rayne looked up at him, her features melting from fear to shock as she began to pull breath into her lungs in rapid puffs.  
  
Casting a quick glance at Jonas and Janet, she pulled herself up the wall, staring at Jack. Leaning against the wall for support, she painfully crept towards him. "Rayne?" Jack stared at her mesmerized as her face filled with shock, grief, and relief.  
  
Reaching her uncle, Rayne gripped the front of his shirt as her legs seemed to melt from beneath her and she slowly fell to the ground, pulling him to his knees with her. She gripped his face in hers as tears streamed down her face. His forehead wrinkled with worry and he pulled her towards him. "Rayne?" He whispered to her again.  
  
"She told me you were dead. I thought you were dead. I shouldn't have believed her that you were dead." She whispered to him desperately.  
  
"Rayne?" He asked her again gently. His hatred of all Goa'uld everywhere swelled. "Who told you that I was dead?"  
  
She looked at him stricken. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed her. I knew that I shouldn't have believed her. She lies all the time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I believed her, Daddy."  
  
Jack gasped and he pushed her away to arms length, his heart pounding in his chest. "No, Rayne." He searched her face, hoping that she would recognize him. She cut him off before he could explain.  
  
"Dad, I graduated a week ago." She smiled proudly through her tears. "Mother told me that she had a surprise so I went to the house with her." She looked down at the floor, searching it for answers. "She told me I had to leave, that I couldn't stay, but she had a gift for me. A gift that would help me."  
  
"Rayne, stop." Jack shook her gently. "Listen to me. I'm not your father. I'm your uncle. I'm Jack."  
  
Rayne stopped her soliloquy abruptly. "Jack? Uncle Jack?" Her face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry." She sat staring at his shirt for what seemed like ages. Suddenly she brightened. "You're Charlie's dad."  
  
Jack bit his lip and nodded curtly.  
  
Bowing her head, she added quietly. "I thought that you were my father. You look just like him. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack pulled her into an embrace. Initially she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. But her posture changed suddenly and she stiffened, pushing him away. "Where am I?" She demanded. "How did I get here? I don't remember coming here. And who is that?" She pointed accusingly at Jonas. "What was he doing while I was unconscious?"  
  
Jonas held out his hands placatingly and took a step forward, but Rayne scrambled to put Jack between him and herself.  
  
Janet stepped forward cautiously. "Rayne, I'm Dr. Frasier. I work with your uncle. You were sick so we brought you to the infirmary on the base where your uncle works."  
  
"I don't remember being sick." Rayne cast back angrily. "And that doesn't explain why *he* was in bed with me when I woke up."  
  
Jack glared at Jonas. "Jonas." Jack growled. "Would you care to explain this one?"  
  
Jonas gaped at Rayne, the color drained from his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Janet cut him off. "I'm sorry, sir, but I think I have a guess about what's going on." She turned back to the girl. "Rayne, I need to ask you a few questions to make sure that you're alright. Can you tell me what year it is?"  
  
Rayne continued to glare darkly at Jonas. "It's 1994."  
  
Jack turned to look incredulously at Rayne as Janet continued. "What's the last thing that you remember?"  
  
"I was at my Mother's house. She told me that she had a graduation gift for me."  
  
Janet interrupted her. "Graduation from college?"  
  
Rayne glared at her. "High School. I'm only seventeen you know." She narrowed her eyes at Jonas accusingly. "Anyway, she told me that I had to get out of the house, but that she had a gift for me." Rayne closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember, I remember that she was standing behind me." Rayne rubbed that back of her neck. "Then it felt like my neck was on fire, like something was slicing into it and something was. . . was crawling into the opening." Her eyes flew open. "That's the last thing that I remember." 


	23. Chapter 23

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 23  
  
"At least we know how it got into Rayne in the first place." Jonas said optimistically at the briefing table.  
  
Jack sneered but said nothing to that. He sat, deep in thought with a malicious look on his face.  
  
"Actually, we still don't know if the Goa'uld was transferred from Rayne's mother or if it was a separate symbiote. In fact it's possible that there never was a symbiote in her mother. She could have put the snake there for another reason." Sam interjected.  
  
"What other reason? That woman," Jack spat out, "is pure evil."  
  
"Actually, sir, that was the reason that I was thinking. She made Rayne a Goa'uld out of pure malice. But, consider this, it is possible that she didn't know what would happen and she really did think that she was helping her."  
  
"Not possible." Jack said angrily.  
  
General Hammond raised a placating hand. "That is what we are out to determine. I've requested that Emily O'Neill be brought in for questioning."  
  
"You might have some trouble with that, sir." Jack said grudgingly. "Emily has her hands in some pretty powerful political rings in Europe. We don't want an international incident, now do we?"  
  
A bit stunned at Jack's diplomatic considerations, no matter how abruptly they were presented, General Hammond assured him, "Don't worry about that, son. I already spoke to our diplomatic liaison over there. She'll work out all of the red tape."  
  
"There's another problem, sir." Dr. Frasier began, somewhat reluctantly. "Rayne's behavior is. . . erratic."  
  
Jack turned to her and was about to speak when the general cut him off. "Erratic in what way, Doctor?"  
  
Janet sighed. "She doesn't remember anything beyond the day that she became a Goa'uld. Her emotional state is extremely erratic; she's acting as though she's bipolar and I have no way to tell that she isn't. She's extremely exhausted, but she won't sleep. Her blood work is unusual - I think the Goa'uld left something in her system that we didn't detect earlier. It doesn't appear to be toxic, but I don't want to give her any drugs until I can determine what it is. She's terrified of half of my staff, particularly the men. I've had to recall the female MP's that she had before. I hope I'm wrong, but she seems to be showing all the signs of someone who has been abused beyond the implantation of a Goa'uld and is suffering from PTSD."  
  
Jack looked murderous. "Is there any way we can tell for sure?" He asked in a barely restrained voice.  
  
"There aren't many signs of old injuries, but the symbiote could very well have healed those. Without physical evidence, there's no way I can be sure."  
  
"The letters might say something." Jonas suggested.  
  
Jack stared at him.  
  
"What letters, Jonas?" Sam asked him.  
  
Jonas looked back and forth between Sam and Jack. "She wrote letters to, um, to her cousin when she was a teenager. I know she kept all of the ones she got and I would guess that he kept hers somewhere too."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"It's part of what we talked about before we left for P5X-789." Jonas replied innocently. Looking around at the uncomfortable faces around him, "What?"  
  
"I would recommend that Ms. O'Neill speak to Dr. Mackenzie, sir." Janet addressed both Jack and the General.  
  
Jack silently nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Doctor." The general ordered. "Is there anything else?"  
  
A realization struck Jack. "We need to contact the Navy." He said urgently.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate, son?"  
  
"Rayne's brother is a Naval officer. If their mother put a snake in Rayne, she may have done the same to him."  
  
"And we could be dealing with a Goa'uld in the military." Sam finished.  
  
"What's his name?" The general asked.  
  
"Jonathan Patrick O'Neill. He's stationed in Hawaii."  
  
The general raised an eyebrow. "I'll get someone on it right away to have him tested. If there's nothing else, you're dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jonas, stay here a minute." Jack called as everyone was gathering their things to go.  
  
"Of course, Colonel. What can I do for you?" He replied solicitously.  
  
"I need to know more about those letters. Where do you think I might find them?"  
  
"Well, I know where the letters *to* her are and I can go and get them. As for the letters *from* her, I can only make a guess."  
  
"Well, where are they?" Jack demanded.  
  
"She went to visit her Aunt Sara before we left. I think they're there."  
  
Jack exhaled heavily. "Why did she go to see her?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Sara used to write to Rayne when she was in school. She didn't write as much as, as . . ."  
  
"You can say his name."  
  
"She didn't write as often as Charlie did, but she did write."  
  
"Just how often did Charlie write?"  
  
"Rayne had a stack of binders with his letters."  
  
"A stack of letters." Jack said almost to himself. Lost in thought, he gave himself a small, tired smile. "A stack of letters written by my son."  
  
"Jonas, go get Rayne's letters. I'll see about getting Charlie's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rayne." Jonas spoke softly.  
  
Rayne, who had been writing intently on a notepad looked up at him and started, scooting back on the bed away from him.  
  
Jonas took a step back and held up his hands placatingly. "Rayne, I won't hurt you. Do you remember what Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'Neill told you? It's 2002, not 1994. You had a parasitic infection that caused your amnesia. You're 26, not 17."  
  
"What month is it?" Rayne snapped at him.  
  
"It's October. October 4th."  
  
"Well then, I'm not 26 anymore. I'm 27. You don't even know when my birthday is and I'm supposed to believe that you're my boyfriend?" She said defiantly.  
  
"We just started seeing each other."  
  
"Right, right. We met a week ago, and then you left the country for most of the week. However, I still chose to invite you into my bed, because that's just the kind of girl I am. Right? Am I right?" Rayne was seething. Jonas stepped forward with his hand outstretched. She cried out and pulled her knees to her chest, any outward pretense of defiance gone.  
  
Jonas winced at the change. "Rayne, I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you." Rayne closed her eyes. To Jonas she looked as though she were bracing herself for a blow. His voice caught in his throat. "Colonel O'Neill went to get your letters to Charlie from your Aunt Sara." Rayne opened her eyes but didn't look up at him. "I brought your letters from Charlie." He picked up the bag from the floor and placed it at the foot of her bed. "You let me read some of them last week, but I didn't read them all."  
  
Rayne looked up at him in shock but looked down again just as quickly. Jonas backed away until he reached the wall, which he slid down to sit on the floor. Rayne stared at the bag. Jonas forced his eyes to close as he laid his head against the wall. Tears burned beneath his eyelids.  
  
Glancing at Jonas she carefully approached the bag, wary of its contents. With shaking hands she pulled bag open and lifted out the first binder. Checking to make sure that Jonas was still where she left him and that no one else was around she opened took the binder and hid it under her pillow. She pulled out another one and opened it to the middle and began reading. She choked back a sob.  
  
Hearing her, Jonas looked up at her and smiled. Engrossed in the letters she didn't notice that he was looking at her at first. When she finally glanced up to check on him and found him looking at her, she dropped the book and moved back into a protective position at the head of the bed. She turned her head away. "Take it."  
  
"Rayne, they're yours. I won't take it."  
  
"TAKE IT!" She screeched. "Just take it! Don't make promises that you can't keep." She drew in a shuddering breath and whispered, "Just take it."  
  
Jonas stood and took the bag. He opened it and pulled out a binder. Setting the others on the floor, he opened it to the first page. Rayne looked away from him. "These letters were written after you graduated. I won't lie to you. Jack wants to see these letters, but he won't look at them without your permission. If you want to talk, send someone to find me or call my office and I'll come right up." Jonas opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again, not wanting to push her too far. He stood up to leave. "Good-bye, Rayne."  
  
After he left she carefully approached the foot of the bed and, grabbing the book, she slid off of the bed, pulled the curtain closed and climbed under her bed. There was enough space under the high hospital bed to allow her to sit upright. She settled down with a pillow and some crackers that she had stolen and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack drew a deep breath and knocked on the door to his ex-wife's house. "Hello Sara." He began as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Jack. Did Rayne ask you to come?" Sara responded flatly.  
  
"No, she's not really able to right now. She's. . . sick."  
  
Jack's eyes dropped as he spoke, so he missed seeing the color wash from her face. "Come in, Jack. How can I help?"  
  
Jack gave her a small smile. It was so like Sara to want to help; he missed her for that. "I'm looking for some letters."  
  
"Ah. I expected as much. Come with me." She led him up to Charlie's attic. He watched in amazement as she disappeared up the rope ladder. On reaching the top and looking around he breathed, "You knew about this?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "No. Rayne showed it to me last week." Jack stared at her, then at the floor where open letters lay in piles. He looked up at her again. "I was organizing them."  
  
"You read her letters? Her letters to Charlie?" He gasped, astonished at her invasion of privacy.  
  
"I'm his mother."  
  
"They were to him, not to you. Did you even ask her?"  
  
"I - I wanted to know what she told him. I wanted to know what was going on in his life. I didn't know! I didn't know my own son!" She ranted, coming close to hysterics. "What she told him - I can't even understand how those things could happen. What her mother did to her, what she let happen to her, what she told Charlie! He couldn't have understood this. He was a child!"  
  
"She was a child too." Jack said miserably. He pulled Sara towards himself. She fought against him but quieted as he held her. Jack fought back the urge to vomit. His fears were confirmed. He had failed to protect his own child and now he found that he had failed to protect his brother's child. He closed his eyes in shame. "I should have known. I should have been able to stop it." He whispered to himself. "I have to make it up to her now."  
  
Once Sara's sobs quieted, he bent down to collect the letters. Sara stooped to help him. "He had a girlfriend, did you know?"  
  
"No, but I suspected it." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'd like to come back and look around."  
  
"You can stay now if you like."  
  
"I can't. Rayne needs me."  
  
"What's happening to her? She seemed fine last week."  
  
"She had a parasitic infection." The lie came easily now. "The parasite left a chemical behind in her blood stream. The doctors aren't sure what it is yet. John may have been infected too."  
  
"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I guess I should have given these to her when she asked." Sara looked at Jack, expecting a reproach. When she didn't get it, she continued. "Tell her that I'm sorry. And tell her that she's welcome back any time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Safely back in his truck, Jack flipped open his mobile and called the general's private line. "General, I found proof that Emily abused Rayne." He said quickly, screwing his eyes shut. "We can bring her up on criminal charges and have her extradited. It could help us to clear up any political blockades that she may have put up to keep us from getting to her. We have her, General!"  
  
"I'm sorry, son, but we don't." General Hammond informed him sadly. "I just got off the phone with our liaison. Emily O'Neill died a year ago." 


	24. Chapter 24

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 24  
  
Author's notes: I had been spending the last week writing Chapter 24, when I realized that I was missing a huge chunk of the story, so, I decided to make that chapter 25 and to now write this as chapter 24. Suffice it to say, it's been a while since my last posting and, because I'm going back to school soon, the postings may be a bit more spread out. I'd also like to mention that I'm working without a beta, so if you spot any errors, or plot holes, please let me know and I will attempt to repair them. Once I finish this story I plan to repost it on Jonasfic, so any errors you catch will be repaired there. Thank you for all of your words of encouragement. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack tried to shake off his dark mood as he stepped into the infirmary. After hearing the news of his late sister-in-law, he had gotten word that his nephew was on a submarine on maneuvers and couldn't get anywhere near a base for at least 24 hours. He sent out orders that as soon as he reached port he was to be escorted under heavy guard, but that he was not under arrest and was not to be cuffed unless there were problems. He didn't want to make the Goa'uld any more suspicious than necessary. Now though he had a bigger task ahead of him.  
  
He found Jonas lurking outside the curtain that surrounded Rayne's bed. "Hello Colonel." He greeted.  
  
"What's happening, Jonas?"  
  
"I gave Rayne her letters. She's reading the ones from after the blending."  
  
"With the Goa'uld, Jonas, it isn't a blending. It's a rape of the mind. Remember that." He turned to the curtain. "Rayne, I'm coming in to talk."  
  
Jack reached up to grab his forearm as he reached for the curtain. "Colonel. In this case, you ask, not order." Jonas informed him, firmly. "Rayne, Col. O'Neill wants to come in and see you. Would you like to see him?" Jack stared at him in amazement laced with anger, but Jonas was unyielding. He didn't exactly disagree, but he didn't like being ordered around by someone who didn't have the authority to do so.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Rayne came to the curtain to welcome him in. "Come in, Uncle Jack." She said quietly. She looked at Jonas bemused, but turned away from him without saying anything.  
  
Jack stepped behind the curtain, Rayne settling into the single plastic chair. Jack looked around uncomfortably before perching himself on the edge of the bed. He opened the duffle he was carrying and began pulling out the bundles of letters that he had brought with him.  
  
Knowing the answer, she asked, "What are those?"  
  
"Your letters to Charlie. I got them from Sara." He began tentatively.  
  
Rayne interrupted. "Why didn't you get them from Charlie? Doesn't he get a say? Is he away at college? Did he join the military? Can I see him?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Listen Rayne." Jack drew a breath to calm his voice. It had been a while since he had to explain what happened to anyone. "A lot of things have changed."  
  
Rayne looked up at him, her eyes growing wide. "Why do the letters stop when I was nineteen?"  
  
Jack slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her. "A little over six years ago there was an accident." Rayne started to shake her head in denial. "Charlie got a hold of a gun. My gun." He corrected. "The house was under construction; there were steel support beams just outside the window where he was aiming. The bullet ricocheted off the beam and hit him in the neck. He died in the hospital."  
  
"No. That didn't happen. I know Charlie. I know him better than anyone. He told me everything." She shouted at him through choking sobs. "He wouldn't have done that."  
  
"Rayne, it was an accident. It wasn't intentional." Jack was shocked that she could think such a thing. "The trajectory of the bullet was at an weird angle. It was a one in a million shot."  
  
Rayne wasn't listening; she continued to argue. But Jack realized that she wasn't arguing with Jack. She was arguing with herself. "That damn snake left something in her head." He thought to himself angrily. God he hated them. He captured her head between his hands, stopping her tirade. "Rayne, Charlie did die, but it was an accident. It didn't happen on purpose." A thought occurred to him. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
Rayne stared at him, unconsoled. "You read my letters." It was almost a question.  
  
Jack dropped his hands onto her knees. "I didn't. I didn't even know about them until earlier today. I didn't know about his perch either, until today. Thank you for that."  
  
Rayne stood up abruptly and picked up a bundle of letters. "Charlie didn't bundle these. Who did?"  
  
"Sara."  
  
"She read them." She said emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes. She did."  
  
He picked up the bag full of binders that Jonas had given to her. "You're going to take these?"  
  
Jack looked at them. Letters from Charlie, tantalizingly close. All he had to do was reach out. . . He tore his eyes away to look at Rayne. He stood up and faced her. She watched him. "I want to read them, but I won't do it without your permission."  
  
She studied him closely. "You have my permission."  
  
He took the bag containing the letters. "Thank you." He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. As he did so, she jumped away from him with a wince. She braced herself, cowering.  
  
"Rayne? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry."  
  
"Can I be alone now?" She asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Rayne, we're going to talk about this." Jack ordered.  
  
She looked up at him sharply, her eyes growing wide with fear.  
  
Jonas ripped open the curtain. "Colonel, ask. Ask, don't order." He snapped, pulling him out by the arm. "Rayne, it's okay, he didn't mean it."  
  
Jack yanked his arm from Jonas' grasp. "What is wrong with you? This is *my* family. You have no idea what you're talking about." He stood nose to nose with Jonas, seething.  
  
Jonas swallowed. "I do know what I'm talking about." He said softly, his voice full of meaning. "I really do."  
  
Jack's glare melted and he took a step back. Jonas watched him for a moment longer before stepping back himself and pulling the curtain closed.  
  
Jack turned to face Rayne, who quickly averted her gaze. He cleared his throat. "I would like to talk to you later. Let me know if you're interested." When, after a moment, she didn't respond, he sighed and stepped out of the enclosed area. Jonas was back in his chair outside the curtain.  
  
Jack looked at him. Jonas had been a member of SG-1 for a little over a two months, but Jack was still getting used to him. At least that's the excuse he gave himself for not knowing anything about his team member. Masking his emotions he clapped Jonas on the shoulder and walked out of the infirmary. 


	25. Chapter 25

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 25  
  
Lt. Commander Jonathan O'Neill stepped off the transport plane, under the watchful eye of six burly MP's. "This way, sir." One of the guards directed him towards an armored truck.  
  
"I don't suppose you gentlemen could tell me what this is all about?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was the fourth time he had tried the question since he had left the base.  
  
The MP's remained silent and John found himself wending his way up the side of a mountain. It was in the elevator down to the lower levels that John O'Neill realized why he was there. He clenched his fists as he felt a change coming over him. "You have to put the cuffs on." He told the MP's urgently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, dammit! Stop the elevator and put the cuffs on!" He demanded. As the last word escaped his lips, his eyes flashed white. He threw his head back and snarled. Lashing out at the first MP, his fist stopped just centimeters from his face. He shakily put his hand down at his side as the guard behind him pinned his arms behind his back. The doors of the elevator opened and the naval officer was pushed into the waiting arms of a medical team.  
  
"He went crazy in the elevator, Ma'am." One of the guards breathlessly addressed Dr. Frasier. "He demanded that we cuff him, then he struck out to hit Smitty here, but stopped. And maybe it was just me, but I could have sworn I saw his eyes glow."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant, we'll take it from here. The parasitic infection does tend to create a phosphorescent-like chemical in the body, which may be what you saw in the eyes. Report to Dr. Warner for decontamination instructions before you leave. I don't need to remind you that this is not to be discussed with anyone outside of official channels. Dismissed."  
  
John stood staring at Dr. Frasier until the guards had gone. "I'm under control now."  
  
"Why don't you let me determine that, Commander." She returned. "Follow me." They walked to the infirmary, four orderlies, slightly larger than the MP's that had escorted him from Hawaii followed closely behind.  
  
"May I ask why I'm here?" He inquired as nonchalantly as he could.  
  
Janet watched him closely. "I'll let your uncle brief you on that." She said tersely.  
  
"My uncle? What does he have to do with any of this?" John asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"Col. O'Neill is the 2IC of this facility. He'll be talking to you after your exam."  
  
"But I can already tell you what you'll find. I assume you know about the Goa'uld or I wouldn't be here." He watched her face as he spoke hoping for any indication that she understood what he meant. The change in expression was slight, but he did notice her lips tighten when he mentioned the word Goa'uld. He needed to know what they knew.  
  
He walked into the infirmary and was ushered to a bed. He noticed that another bed on the opposite end was occupied, but the curtain had been pulled around it.  
  
"Commander, if you would." One of the orderlies held out a set of scrubs. "You'll need to remove all metal objects from your body.  
  
John reluctantly complied. He had barely finished pulling on the shirt - the orderlies had *not* given him privacy while doing so - when Janet pulled his curtain back to begin his examination.  
  
"Before I begin the exam," Janet began, "I'd like you to tell me everything you know about how you became a Goa'uld. Sergeant Beher will be recording you."  
  
John held back his temper. Clearly, these people knew what a Goa'uld was, but they didn't understand how one worked. "With all due respect, Doctor, I am not a Goa'uld, at least not in the way that you think. I carry a symbiotic life form that is for all intents and purposes *similar to* a Goa'uld. That said, you should also be informed that I am in complete control over the symbiote. The temporary lapse in the elevator was due to an unexpected increase of an element in this environment. Had I been warned prior to exposure, I would have been able to maintain control. As it was, I regained control before any major harm could be done. I would also like to add that if you intend to give me any sedatives, you will be limiting my ability to maintain control, so I suggest that you have restraints ready, if that is to occur."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Janet replied testily. "I need to know when and how you became a host."  
  
John sighed in frustration. Sensing that cooperation would be the only way this would work, he answered. "I became a host shortly after I graduated from high school. My mother was a Goa'uld, in the more traditional sense of the word." His lip curled in derision when he said the word mother. "She found a way to genetically manipulate the Goa'uld to have varying degrees of extra-sensory perception. I understand that other Goa'uld have been working with genetics for some time." Dr. Frasier made an indescribable noise in her throat. "She succeeded, but the end result was a larva that was unable to gain complete control over the host body; it could only influence it. Exposure to a material known as Naquadah, which is not found naturally in the Earth's crust, increases the strength of the Goa'uld. Mother implanted the genetically altered Goa'uld into me and I. . . changed."  
  
"Changed in what way?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he stepped from behind the curtain, hands in pockets. Janet chose that moment to step into her office. "Hello, Commander."  
  
John swallowed and paled. "Colonel." He acknowledged. "I became more confident, healthier, and more able to retain information. I had taken an IQ test before implantation and another after. I scored 23 points higher the second time. I grew up with allergies and asthma; they're gone. I can't imagine how I would live without it."  
  
"How did you find out what happened to you? Did you're mother tell you what she was doing?"  
  
John snorted. "If I've spoken more than a dozen sentences to my mother after the age of twelve, I assure you it was entirely by accident, sir. One of my earliest assignments was a primitive field unit. Apparently there were some trace amounts of Naquadah in the area, probably from some remaining Goa'uld artifact, which caused severe migraines. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me because of our limited resources and one of my buddies encouraged me to try some local holistic remedies and meditation. I found that I was able to tap into some of the feelings of the symbiote. I realized that it was trying to assert control and I figured out ways of suppressing it. I practiced enough that I rarely slip and lose control. I wasn't expecting there to be so much Naquadah in the area though. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Jack, ignoring the young man's inquiry, creased his brow in thought. "Does it retain the genetic memory of all of the Goa'uld? Can you tap into those memories?"  
  
"Genetic memory?" He asked, surprised. Maybe they did have some experience with the Goa'uld after all. "I have no idea, sir. I've never tried it. I've really just been able to get random images and to piece together what happened to me. I'm still not 100% sure where I end and it begins. If I might ask, sir, how did you know that this happened to me in the first place?"  
  
Jack braced himself. "Your sister is here." He gestured to the closed curtain that surrounded her bed.  
  
John blanched. "This happened to her too?" He asked dryly.  
  
"If you're asking if your mother implanted her with a Goa'uld, the answer is yes. She, however, was not privy to any of the information that you seem to have discovered about the Goa'uld until it took control."  
  
John looked at him with an expression that Jack couldn't quite identify. It was almost a look of relief. "I can help her regain control. She'll be fine if I can talk to her."  
  
"The Goa'uld is gone. It jumped into one of my men. It took all of her memories of the past eight years with it." Jack fought to control his temper. He didn't like losing people, whole or in pieces, especially to the Goa'uld.  
  
This revelation didn't seem to comfort John. If anything, he looked deflated. "So, she's back to the way she was before."  
  
"I don't know what she was like before." Jack said quietly.  
  
John nodded and stared with a sorrowful intensity at Rayne's curtain, as if he could see through it. Jack took the opportunity to study his nephew. Unlike Rayne, he didn't look at all like himself or his brother. His large blue eyes were inherited from Jack's grandmother, a true Minnesotan Swede. The black hair, which, if longer than the standard military cut, would probably be curly, was a trait that the boy's mother also possessed. As for his rather angular features, they strongly resembled Jack's father's. Having inherited his own looks from the Pratt's on his mother's side of the family, he supposed it was nice to see something of his father carried on in the family line.  
  
"May I see her?" John asked, startling Jack out of his reverie.  
  
"I'll have to ask her. She's a bit, well, she's a bit twitchy."  
  
John nodded. "I couldn't help her, you know." John informed him softly. "I tried to, after I joined the military. I couldn't get to her."  
  
"She doesn't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself either." He said it half-heartedly. He blamed himself enough.  
  
"Are you going to find a way to put the symbiote back?"  
  
Jack stared at him in astonishment. "Why would we even *want* to do that?"  
  
John returned the incredulous look. "It would make her better."  
  
"Better than what?" Jack pressed.  
  
"Better than crazy, better than alcoholic, better than a drug addict, and better than our parents."  
  
Jack blanched. "Was she those things?"  
  
"I don't know if she was." John admitted. "But I was." He paused. "Like I said, it made me better." The last, added a bit defiantly.  
  
Jack nodded. He didn't want to believe that some good could possibly come from having a Goa'uld in the head. But for once, there was no line of demarcation between good and bad when it came to this Goa'uld. However, there was no way they could allow a Snake to roam freely in the ranks of the military. Dealing with the Tok'ra was bad enough. No, this Goa'uld would have to be removed as well.  
  
"I'll go talk to Rayne while Dr. Frasier examines you." Jack said as he stepped away from his nephew's bedside, pulling the curtain behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack peered around the edge of the curtain. "Rayne?" He called softly. When he got no response he called a little louder. When he still didn't get a response, he assumed that she was finally asleep and opened the edge of the curtain to look fully inside. The bed was empty.  
  
Jack began to tense. She could be anywhere on the base, but she couldn't have left it. He dashed over to the bathroom, in hopes that she was there. It was empty.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." He heard his name called.  
  
"Not now, Jonas." Jack rebuffed him.  
  
"She's under the bed. She fell asleep." Jonas informed him without, to Jack's surprise, even a hint of reproach in his voice.  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"About an hour. I brought her some clothes from her apartment, which oddly made her angry, and she wanted me to leave, so I got some lunch and came back. When was the last time you ate anything?"  
  
Jack was surprised to realize that he was hungry and that he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. "I'm fine. How's she doing?"  
  
Jonas shrugged. "Like Janet said; she puts up a good front, but she's still afraid of most people. She seems to trust you though."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Maybe she did when she first woke up, but after I told her about Charlie. . . I don't know."  
  
Jonas fingered the piece of paper that he held in his pocket. "Rayne showed me some of the letters."  
  
Jack nodded his head as Jonas continued. "She showed me one that she later said that she wrote and she told me to burn it, but I. . .I kept it, in case she ever changed her mind. She didn't want me to show it to you, but it may help pinpoint her state of mind."  
  
Jack waved him off. "Don't show it to me. She didn't want me to see it."  
  
Jonas opened his mouth to argue, but shut it with a snap. At least he had been given the option. Jonas tucked the letter back into his pocket.  
  
"Look, Jonas." Jack steadied himself hoping that he was making the right choice. "Rayne's brother is here. He wants to see her, but I wanted to ask her first. Since she's asleep, I'm going to go get a bite. Why don't you hang around and talk to her about it when she wakes up?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely." Jonas' grin was incandescent. "You can count on me."  
  
Jack patted him on the shoulder as he left. "Yeahh." He muttered. "You do that." He slunk out of the infirmary and made his way to the commissary.  
  
Jonas pulled a book out of his pocket and settled onto one of the infirmary chairs to wait for Rayne to wake up. He didn't have to wait very long. He heard a rustling coming from behind the curtain and called out. "Rayne?"  
  
Jonas could hear a whimpering noise coming from behind the curtain. Opening it to make sure she was okay, he called to her again. "Rayne?" A blood-curdling scream was the response.  
  
Jonas hit the floor next to her bed and pulled her from beneath it. "Rayne! Wake up!" She let loose with a tumble of fists and feet as Jonas continued to try to waken her. As quickly as she started fighting, she stopped and opened her eyes to find herself sitting on Jonas' chest with her foot on his neck, his hands wrapped around her fists. Both were trying to catch their breath as Dr. Frasier and two nurses burst into the curtained area.  
  
They stared down at the pair dumbly "Just a nightmare, Doctor." Jonas explained from his position on the floor. Blood was trickling from a cut on his lip. Rayne still hadn't moved from her seat, though she had relaxed her arms from their fighting position. She looked around bewildered.  
  
"Jonas?" Rayne whispered.  
  
He looked up at her in surprise. A flash of recognition had flashed in her eyes but was now fading. Rayne slid to the floor and stared disconsolately into space. "Could you leave us alone, please?" She asked Dr. Frasier softly. She nodded and prodded her nurses out of the area. Jonas seemed to be the only one Rayne would talk to.  
  
Jonas pushed himself into a crouch and took Rayne's hands, pulling her to her feet. "Rayne, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He urged softly.  
  
She continued to stare down at the floor, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Thank you for bringing the letters the other day. I've been reading them."  
  
"You're welcome, Rayne."  
  
Without looking at his face she pulled his head down for an unfeeling kiss but physically intimate kiss.  
  
Jonas was completely taken by surprise and he pushed her away to arms length. He looked at her bewildered. "What are you doing?"  
  
She finally looked into his eyes returning the bewildered look with one of her own. Her gaze wavered. "I have to thank you for the gift." She informed him meekly. She moved to step closer to him again.  
  
"Rayne!" Jonas growled firmly as he held her by the shoulders away from him. "You don't need to thank me. I just brought something that was already yours. You said 'thanks' and that's enough."  
  
"You don't want me to kiss you?" Rayne asked, clearly amazed by the concept.  
  
"I don't want you to kiss me unless *you* want to."  
  
Rayne blinked back tears of surprise as she looked into his concerned face. "What do you want then?"  
  
Jonas smiled softly. "Well, I would like to talk to you, but we don't have to do that if you don't want to."  
  
The tears that she had been slowly trickling down her face quickened. Her breathing increased and eventually deepened to hitching sobs, her face scrunching up in tears.  
  
Jonas wanted to pull her into a hug and comfort her, but he was afraid that doing so would push her away again. He took her hand instead. "Rayne?" He spoke cautiously.  
  
Keeping her head down, she stopped sobbing to draw in a frightened breath and stepped toward Jonas.  
  
The corners of Jonas' mouth turned up slightly. He tentatively placed his arms around her. She held herself stiffly, so it wasn't exactly the emotional reunion he had hoped for, but it was progress. She pulled away from him experimentally.  
  
He stepped back and stood awkwardly searching his mind for something to say.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" She asked impassively.  
  
"Yeah." His mind was blank. "Oh, oh wait! Col. O'Neill wanted me to tell you that you had a visitor."  
  
"What!?" Rayne looked around like a trapped animal. Spotting her personal guards by the door she turned her attention back to Jonas with a glare that could freeze flames.  
  
"Your brother, Rayne. No one else. Your brother is here and you don't have to see him unless you want to."  
  
"My brother?" The ire melted from her countenance. "Johnny is here?"  
  
"Do you want to see him? I can tell him if you want." He volunteered.  
  
"No." Rayne sat down on the bed and settled back against the pillows. "No, I don't think I want to see him." She said it smugly. Her mood swings were beginning to confuse Jonas. Now she was acting like a queen choosing whom she would deem to see and whom she wouldn't. Her tests to see how much control she actually held over her situation were understandable, but they hurt her more than anyone else.  
  
Jonas shrugged. "Okay. I'll go tell Dr. Frasier that you don't want to see him."  
  
Jonas ducked around the curtain and walked over to John O'Neill's cordoned area and peered around.  
  
"Dr. Frasier? Can I talk to you a minute?" He requested politely. He turned around to wait for her to come out into the open area. He nearly ran into Rayne who had sneaked up behind him.  
  
Jonas gasped in surprise, his hand instinctively going to cover his chest. "No, I want to see him. Please?" Rayne looked up pleadingly.  
  
Jonas sighed again. "Okay, I'll tell Dr. Frasier that you *do* want to see him. Do you want to see him right away, or would you rather wait?"  
  
Rayne looked as though she couldn't make up her mind. Apparently too many choices were overwhelming. Grinning, Jonas took her by the hand and drew her gently into the curtained area.  
  
"Dr. Frasier? Rayne's here." John slipped off the bed and stood. The orderlies drew themselves up straighter and looked more menacing, but John didn't seem to notice. Dr. Frasier held up a hand indicating to them to stay as they were.  
  
"Rayne, I'm glad to see you up and about." Dr. Frasier welcomed. Rayne slipped behind Jonas, squeezing his hand tightly behind him.  
  
"Rayne, I'm happy to see you." John began tentatively.  
  
She peered around Jonas. "You look different."  
  
"I imagine that after eight years you look different, too. It's too bad I can't really see you." He said pointedly.  
  
Taking the hint, she cautiously stepped out from behind Jonas, but she still kept hold of his hand.  
  
John smiled warmly at her, but addressed her as one would a shy child. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
She looked momentarily perplexed before she realized that she was still grasping Jonas' hand. She stared hard at him for a minute before turning to her brother and saying defiantly, "This is Jonas. We're dating."  
  
Jonas' grin practically wrapped around his head. "Pleased to meet you, Commander." He said as he shook his left hand. Rayne still had his right in a vise grip.  
  
John raised his eyebrows at that. "How long have you been seeing each other?"  
  
Jonas looked momentarily uncomfortable but continued to smile. "We met just over two weeks ago at a coffee shop in town."  
  
"Really." John asked, voice full of disdain. "And what exactly was it that drew you to her?"  
  
If Jonas could tell that John was baiting him he did a good job of covering it up. "She had a stack of very interesting books."  
  
"You were attracted to her books?" John asked, amazed. Janet bit her lip to hold back a grin at the exchange until she noticed that Rayne had retreated behind Jonas again.  
  
"Jonas, why don't you take Rayne to the commissary to get something to eat?" Janet suggested, in a tone that said it was not a request. "We need to finish up here."  
  
Jonas nodded and led Rayne back to her partition; she kept her head down the whole time, not even looking up when her brother had said good-bye. "Are you hungry? The soup today looked good."  
  
"I am hungry, but I'm tired of soup." Her voice was weary. "It's all Dr. Frasier will let me have." She mumbled. It was the first time she had complained about anything. It was a small step to asserting herself, but it was a step.  
  
"I bet I know something that you can have, something that isn't soup." He whispered conspiratorially. He whispered the suggestion into her ear, making her smile guiltily. "Let's go to the commissary."  
  
"Shouldn't we ask if it's okay first?" She whispered back, an edge of worry in her voice.  
  
"If we don't ask, she can't forbid it. Let's go." Jonas waggled his eyebrows.  
  
It occurred to Jonas that because she had lost so many memories, she still had the mentality of a high school student: an adult much of the time, but with the need to be a child once in a while. This need even greater because she hadn't had the opportunity to be a child a lot of the time.  
  
Rayne grinned excitedly, the visit to her brother and all of her fears momentarily forgotten. The guards, of course, followed them at a distance, but Jonas led Rayne through a maze of corridors, ducking into doorways and peering around corners playfully in a way that made her giggle, somewhat guiltily. The guards looked at Jonas as if he were crazy; there were faster ways to the cafeteria. He just wanted her to have a good time.  
  
Rayne's own thoughts warred within her. She wanted so much to trust him; she hadn't trusted anyone except Charlie for so long, but he was gone. Jonas was so nice and he went out of his way to make her happy. She wanted to return the favor. There couldn't be any danger in playing along with this game of his. She just wished that she could remember him before.  
  
They were just outside of the commissary when he decided that the guards would be service, rather than a hindrance to his game. He pulled Rayne into a large janitor's closet and asked the guards to stand sentry outside the doors.  
  
Inside, he turned buckets over for them to sit on. "Wait here, while I cross into enemy territory." He looked back and forth exaggeratedly and leaned in closer to whisper his question. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"  
  
She gave him a genuine grin this time. "Both. With bananas."  
  
Jonas' smile widened. "This could work after all." He thought. 


	26. Chapter 26

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 26  
  
Rayne sat quietly, gingerly scooping the melting ice cream from the enormous bowl that Jonas had brought her. She couldn't imagine anyone eating all this ice cream and when she'd requested bananas, who would think that she had meant five? She scanned her mind for something to say, something that would let her listen to him speak, but not force her to do the same. "What was I reading?"  
  
The sudden break in silence surprised Jonas. "What? When?"  
  
Rayne hesitated. "In the coffee shop, when we met. You told my brother that I had a book."  
  
"Oh, books actually; you had several." Jonas tried to casually observe her actions. She seemed to be loosening up, but she still remained tense, as if ready for something to change quickly. "Most of them had to do with your research for your dissertation for your PhD. The other was the "Ultimate Hitchhikers Guide."  
  
Rayne was gaping at him. "My PhD? I was working on an advanced degree?" She asked, her voice bouncing between surprise anddisdain.  
  
Noting the latter emotion, Jonas' curiosity was piqued. "You didn't think that you would want that?"  
  
Rayne gave an unconvincing shrug. "It didn't really matter to me what I did." She stared into her melting ice cream.  
  
"Is that the truth?" Jonas asked, knowing that it wasn't.  
  
Rayne peeked at him to gauge his reaction. With a sigh, she replied, "No I guess not. I always liked school, it got me away from home and it gave me something to do. It was also the only place where I could receive letters without suspicion. But mother told me that I would never make it to college and that I didn't need to go anyway. Even though I talked about making plans to go, I guess I just always accepted that. Now I don't even remember what I've learned."  
  
Jonas gave her an optimistic look. "Maybe somewhere in that brain of yours, you remember everything. Maybe it's just blocked."  
  
Rayne let out a sigh before saying pessimistically, "I don't even know what I was studying. I have all this stuff in my head that doesn't make sense. If I don't know if it has something to do with what I have been studying, and I don't know how I can be sure of what I'm supposed to know. It's like a different language, one that I can't identify." She snorted derisively. "I don't suppose you know if I was studying engineering in Arabic, do you?"  
  
Jonas' brow furrowed in concentration. "I'll tell you what I know about you and about what you were studying, but what about these things that you have in your mind that don't make sense? What kind of things?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Rayne tensed a little at the tone, but remained calm. "Hmm, I don't know how to describe it." She bit her lip in concentration. "Do you have any paper or something?"  
  
He pulled a notebook and pen out of one of the pockets in his trousers.  
  
She took them and, frowning, began to scribble. Jonas couldn't see what she was writing, but it began to cover page after page in his little notebook.  
  
"Uh, Rayne?" Jonas began after sitting for several minutes watching in silence. She didn't stop, but instead began writing even faster. "Rayne." He called again. "Rayne!" He placed a hand over the one holding the pen.  
  
She looked up at him, confused. "What?"  
  
"Can I see what you're writing?" He asked gently.  
  
She looked at the notebook in her hands and blinked, only then realizing how much she had written. She handed it to him silently.  
  
He turned to the first page, then the next, then the next. Page after page was filled with Goa'uld writing, interspersed with gate addresses. Jonas looked at Rayne in amazement and excitement.  
  
"What? Do you know what it is?" Rayne asked, surprised. "Is this what I was studying in school?  
  
"Well, no, not precisely. I have a pretty good guess as to what it is though. If it is what I think it is, it's a really good thing. Can you think of any more? I need to tell Col. O'Neill, and Sam. Oh, and Teal'c can help too. This is so exciting." Jonas had leapt from his makeshift seat and was pacing the tiny space. Taking the unfinished and melting ice cream away from Rayne, he pulled her to her feet and flung open the door. Ignoring the sentries he pulled Rayne towards the commissary.  
  
"Jonas?" Rayne called to him, the panic returning to her voice. She tried tugging her hand from his grasp.  
  
Jonas stopped. "Oh. Oooh." Jonas turned to face her, grinning broadly. "Rayne, I'm sorry. I got carried away. This is just really exciting news."  
  
She dropped her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is in the commissary. I was just going to show him what you wrote. I can take you back to the infirmary first if you prefer. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Rayne blushed, but kept her eyes lowered. She whispered something that Jonas didn't hear.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He gently raised her chin so that he could meet her eyes.  
  
"I have more in the infirmary." She repeated quietly.  
  
"More? You mean you have more writing?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Rayne nodded shakily.  
  
Jonas grinned. "Rayne, I could just kiss you! I need to tell the Colonel. Would you like to come with me, or do you want me to take you back to the infirmary first?"  
  
For a brief moment she was afraid that he *would* kiss her, and her breathing increased for a moment. When the moment passed and it became clear that he wouldn't, she felt a twinge of regret that thoroughly surprised her. She abruptly pushed the thought from her mind, dropping her eyes back to the floor. "I. . . I'll come with you." Rayne replied pushing her hair back behind her ear. Jonas, smiled at her sweetly and, holding her hand, steered her to the commissary.  
  
They arrived just in time to see the colonel stand up with his empty tray in hand. "Colonel O'Neill!" Jonas called out, catching his attention. Rayne hung onto his hand with both of hers. She clung close to his side, surprised and intimidated by the number of people in the room. She cringed when someone brushed up against her on his way to the door.  
  
"Jonas. . . Rayne, what are you doing up here?" He looked worriedly at his niece's pale face.  
  
"I wanted to show you this." Jonas thrust the notebook into his hands.  
  
Flipping through it, he hissed at Jonas, "What are you doing with this in front of her? This is classified information."  
  
Jonas smiled triumphantly. "Rayne wrote it."  
  
Rayne ducked behind Jonas, heart thumping madly.  
  
"Rayne, did you write this?" Jack asked quietly, standing up and gently pulling her away from her shield.  
  
She whimpered softly, but nodded an affirmative in response.  
  
"Rayne, this is. . . wonderful." She looked up at him as he continued. "This could be really helpful."  
  
Glancing at Jonas' beaming face, she softly volunteered, "I have more in the infirmary." Seeing Jack's look of pleasant surprise she continued more boldly, "And I remember more."  
  
"You remember what happened to you?" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
"Nooooo." She answered reluctantly. Jonas hadn't told her that this had anything to do with her illness. "I just know these things. I don't know what they mean or where they came from, but I know them."  
  
"Is it all writing like this?" Jonas asked curiously.  
  
Rayne shook her head. "That's just a story. I have other things written down."  
  
Jonas asked, "How do you know it's a story?" at the same time Jack asked, "What other things?"  
  
Rayne looked back and forth between the two, finally stopping at Jonas. "I understand what it says, just not what it means." And to Jack, "I have some drawings of things: a big circle with symbols on it and machines and things that look like weird airplanes."  
  
Jack managed to look both excited and worried at the same time. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the girl. Jonas' fingers were beginning to turn purple in her grasp as it was. "Okay, I'll talk to the general about this and I want to see those drawings of yours, if I may. But first, Rayne have you eaten lunch yet?"  
  
"Uh, yes?" Rayne looked at Jonas for affirmation.  
  
Jack looked questioningly at Jonas. It seemed like a simple question.  
  
"Yes, colonel. Rayne had fruit and calcium-rich dairy products for lunch." Jonas responded.  
  
Jack let out a slightly giddy laugh at Jonas' description. He really needed some sleep, he thought, it was starting to affect his temperament. "Let's not make banana splits for lunch a habit there, kiddo." He said in a mock-stern voice. "But I bet it was better than what I ate."  
  
Rayne gave him a weak smile, slightly reassured. She followed behind Jack and Jonas as they made their way back to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, these are schematics for a death glider. And this looks like a chemical equation for those crystals used to power Goa'uld ships. And this is, well I don't know what this is, but it looks really cool!" Sam stared at the drawings in front of her, soaking them in as if they were about to be snatched away from her.  
  
"They're all really cool, Major, as are the twelve previously unknown gate addresses and the breakdown of reproductive cycle of the Goa'uld. I believe that we're pretty close to having a map the basic genetic structure of Goa'uld as well." Jack replied as nonchalantly as he could.  
  
"But where are you getting all of this?" Sam asked him, amazed.  
  
Jack frowned, before leaning forward conspiratorially. "All of this is stuck inside Rayne's brain, which is why that bit of information is not to leave this room. If the NID find out that my niece's brain contains information that can wipe out the Goa'uld, they'll take her for sure. I will not let that happen."  
  
"So our cover story for where all this came from?"  
  
"A cash of information on an abandoned Goa'uld computer on P4X-991."  
  
"That swamp planet?" Sam smiled. "The one with the giant mutant alligators and mosquitos slightly larger than your truck?"  
  
"Oh come now, Major. They weren't even as big as your car." He grinned. "Anyone who goes to that planet to get this information will have their work cut out for them."  
  
Sam tilted her head thoughtfully. "How *is* Rayne feeling, sir?"  
  
Jack's smile lessened, but did not disappear. "MacKenzie was surprised at how well she was adjusting. According to him, most people who have been in abusive situations have serious trust issues. For this brilliant assessment he makes more than I do." He added sarcastically. "However, most people in that type of situation don't have an outlet or a figure that they can trust." He shrugged. "Rayne had Charlie."  
  
Sam knew it was a risk to bring it up, but she felt that she had to say it. "You must be proud of him."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, I am." He agreed quietly. "A large part of her reactions may have to do with the shock to her system, namely the exit of the snake. She may not actually be that bad off." He fell into a contemplative silence. Sam waited for him to continue. "So now she can trust Jonas. And I think that she may be able to trust me, as long as I don't do anything to screw it up."  
  
Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll figure it out, sir." She paused and her brow wrinkled in thought. "What about your nephew, sir? What's happening with him?"  
  
Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Carter. I don't know how much control he really has over the snake, but considering that he actually wants to *keep* it, I can't imagine that it's much. If we could get hold of the Tollan or the Tok'ra, maybe we could figure that out. I say we should just send him through to Cimmeria and let our buddy Thor take care of it, but Dr. Frasier disagrees. Lt. Trevis is still there; something is keeping him there and until he leaves, she doesn't know what kind of an effect the hammer will have on this species of Goa'uld." Jack shook his head in frustration and frowned. "She also says that he really does seem to be in control and that we may wish to leave the decision up to him. If we gave him a job here, we could keep an eye on him."  
  
"I guess we could use another reactor expert around here." Sam said, attempting to lighten the mood. Jack smiled wanly.  
  
"And Rayne is now able to translate Goa'uld. We'll all work together at the SGC. One big happy snake-infested family." It was a typical Jack O'Neill line, but the delivery was off. Sam frowned and Jack looked dourly into his mug of coffee. Abruptly he stood up. "I'm going to the infirmary." He turned to go.  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do, sir." Sam called after him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Take a Chance on Me - Chapter 27  
  
Jack O'Neill walked into a much-altered infirmary. Several of the curtains that usually surround the beds had be thrown up over their rods and pinned together forming a tent. Four beds had been pushed together and Rayne, Jonas, and John sprawled over them intently poring over large sheets of paper.  
  
Jack looked around in awe. Had he done something like this in Janet's infirmary, he'd be scheduled for monthly enemas for sure.  
  
Jack heard Rayne laugh.  
  
He hadn't expected to hear that sound. It wasn't the tentative giggle that he had gotten used to over the past few days. It was a genuine, sweet laugh. He stood back watching the interaction.  
  
For the first time since the Goa'uld had left her body, Rayne seemed to relax. He noticed that she still hovered a little closer to Jonas than he would have expected, but she seemed to thrive in her brother's presence. He sauntered over to them. "Hey, kids, what's going on?" He asked casually.  
  
John leapt to his feet. "Sir!"  
  
Rayne rolled over towards Jonas, clamping her hand around his.  
  
"As you were, John." He waved him back down and took up a perch on the end of the bed. Rayne relaxed when John sunk back down onto the bed. She gave Jack a shy smile. "So, whatcha doin'?" Jack asked, picking up a piece of paper, deliberately holding it upside down and eyeing it critically.  
  
Rayne and John looked at each other. Jonas jumped in before they could decide who would speak. After spending most of the day with the two of them, he had some suspicions that he wasn't ready to voice yet. "We were just going over some translations, colonel. Rayne and Lt. O'Neill were able to provide glosses for the story tablets that had been sitting in storage for three years in backlog."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to reprimand Jonas about sharing classified information with a known Goa'uld, but closed it at the look Jonas gave him. "Damn, he was getting good at that." He thought. "I wonder if Daniel left an instruction manual in his lab." If the tablets had been sitting in backlog for three years, then they weren't considered to be of strategic importance anyway.  
  
Rayne yawned and stretched cat-like across the bed. She moved so that her head rested on Jonas' outstretched leg, just above his knee. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, and judging from Jonas expression, the action caught him off-guard as well. Ignoring them both, Rayne stared sleepily at the paper she held in her hand. There wasn't a trace of the edginess or fear that had been hounding her.  
  
John sat gazing at his sister, a benevolent smile on his face. Jack noticed it and knit his eyebrows in concentration. He wondered just how much influence this species of Goa'uld could have over people. He felt himself suddenly torn between voicing this concern, based on his mistrust of all snakes everywhere, and letting things slide, based not only on a desire to see his niece happy, but also the fact that he couldn't prove anything.  
  
The choice was removed from his hands at that moment as alarms began to blare and a medical team was called to the gate room.  
  
Dr. Warner and his team rushed past Jack, pushing a gurney. "Be out of the way when we get back!" The doctor called over his shoulder.  
  
Leaping into action, Jack waved over both Rayne and John's sentries. "Take the lieutenant back to isolation." He barked. "Jonas, please escort Rayne to one of the VIP suites. I doubt that she needs to be in the infirmary anymore anyway."  
  
Jonas nodded and pulled Rayne out of the room as the guards escorted John to his private observation room. Rayne started to protest, calling after her brother.  
  
Jonas whispered into her ear, "You can see him later. Don't worry, they just need to keep the infirmary clear in case there's an emergency." She nodded in understanding and followed him reluctantly, watching over her shoulder as John marched tolerantly out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking briskly into the control room overlooking the Stargate, Jack's face twisted into a mask of concern as he watched Lt. Trevis' body arch and shudder in what was obviously a seizure. Jack stood looking down through the glass, oblivious to the commotion around him, his focus on the room below.  
  
"How long was he down before you got him back?" Dr. Warner shouted at the medic of SG-7 as they attempted to keep the seizing man from harming himself.  
  
"Twenty minutes of CPR and a shot of adrenaline. We got a pulse back just before we entered the gate. It was a pretty rough run before that. Two minor seizures en route to the gate and he was unconscious the whole time.  
  
Jack watched as Dr. Warner injected the man with something that caused the seizure to dissipate. The medical team rushed the gurney from the room. Jack turned to follow and came face to face with the leader of SG-7, Lt. Col. Maddox. "Sir." She reported in looking apprehensive.  
  
Jack scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly before speaking. "What is it, Maddie?"  
  
She smiled wryly at him. "Sir. I wanted to tell you before you found out. Things didn't go very well out there."  
  
Jack frowned as he leaned against the doorframe. "I think that's obvious."  
  
"Yes sir." She continued, undeterred by his dour response. "I don't think you quite understand, sir. I know that the medical staff here has pulled off miracles before, but I don't think it will happen this time. Trevis wasn't acting like a Goa'uld, but he wouldn't go through the door on his own." Her countenance turned haunted as she spoke. "We had to manhandle him into the doorway. When the beam hit. . ." She shuddered. "It was horrifying." Her gaze locked with his. "I can't imagine the Asgard doing something so inhumane, even to a Goa'uld."  
  
Jack nodded solemnly, effectively dismissing her. Lt. Col. Debra Maddox was not one to be overly sensitive to the things she saw. She had been on one of the first SG teams through the gate and had previously served as a helicopter pilot in some of the world's hottest spots. If she said it had been bad, it was probably an understatement.  
  
He continued to the infirmary, pausing at the door to restructure his face into a mask of military professionalism. He stepped inside in time to see Trevis wheeled to the operating theater in a flurry of confusion.  
  
The sudden silence left in the wake of their departure was deafening.  
  
Jack found himself with nothing left to do but wait. He wanted to see the outcome of the surgery, but without knowing the lieutenant's condition, it could be minutes or hours before there would be news. Not having anything more pressing to do - contrary to popular belief, he *always* stayed on top of his paperwork - he leaped onto one of the infirmary beds and lay back to wait for Dr. Warner to come out. Before he knew what was happening, he had fallen into an exhausted sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rayne was on edge. Jonas watched as she paced the room. This was different than the way she was before; this was more the attitude of a trapped animal than a frightened woman. He called out to her in an attempt to calm her pacing, "Rayne, what would you like to do? Do you want me to leave?"  
  
She stopped abruptly and looked at him in surprise. "No! I mean, not unless you have to be somewhere else."  
  
"Then come and sit with me. There are cards here. Or I can get a movie from the base library."  
  
Rayne restlessly thrummed her fingers against her thigh in a way Jonas had seen the colonel do on many occasions. He sat patiently at the small table in the corner on one of the two chairs in the room, watching as Rayne resumed her pacing. "We could work on more translations if you like."  
  
This time she looked up briefly but did not stop pacing. Jonas rose to his feet and stood in her path. She stopped, barely a couple of inches from him and looked up into his kind but worried face.  
  
Her close scrutiny made him waver slightly. His voice took on a slightly higher pitch as he asked, "Would you like me to call the infirmary to see what's going on?"  
  
She continued to stare, but didn't say anything.  
  
His breathing began to increase minutely "We, uh, could, uh, call your brother. He's allowed to make phone calls as long as they're screened."  
  
At the mention of her brother, her eyes narrowed almost imperceptively. However, being in such close proximity, Jonas noticed. "We could go to the commissary." He continued. "We could get ice. . ."  
  
Before he realized what was going on, Rayne had leaned up on her toes and given him a brief kiss. She dropped back to flat feet and continued to stare at him as if nothing had happened.  
  
Jonas pulled back slightly and studied her. "Rayne, what did your brother tell you to do?"  
  
She answered in a monotone, her gaze never wavering. "Be happy."  
  
"I never heard him say that."  
  
"He only said it to me."  
  
"How?"  
  
That made her pause and she cocked her head to the side to think. In a more natural tone she answered, "I don't know." She turned and took a few light steps around Jonas and nonchalantly perched on the end of the bed. "So, ice cream?" She asked.  
  
"Rayne. . ." He began.  
  
"I think strawberry today." She leaped up and playfully began pulling him to the door by a belt loop.  
  
Jonas relented, but pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind. "The commissary doesn't have strawberry; they only have chocolate, vanilla, and twist."  
  
"Somewhere in Colorado Springs they have strawberry. Oh! There's a great place at Oak and University that's fantastic."  
  
"Rayne, we can't leave the base until Dr. Frasier. . ." He stopped abruptly. "Rayne, I thought you didn't remember anything about the last eight and a half years."  
  
She turned to face him and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "I do now." She nipped his earlobe between her teeth, turned and began pulling him to the elevator.  
  
Jonas' eyes grew wide and his hand slammed against the security call button in the hallway. He grabbed Rayne around the waist and pulled them both down into a sitting position. He wrapped his legs around her waist, pinning her legs to the ground and held her arms down to the sides of her body in a tight hug.  
  
Rayne's reaction was unexpected. She leaned back in Jonas' grasp and craned her neck to look at him. "So no ice cream then?" She snuggled into his chest.  
  
Jonas was flabbergasted, with no idea what to say.  
  
She gave him a peck on the jaw, it was all the further she could reach, and continued sincerely. "I'm not a Goa'uld, Jonas. I just remember what happened, how I felt, and I know that I liked it. We can wait for security if you'd like, but I'm not going to run away. I'll even go with you to the infirmary to be checked out."  
  
Jonas tightened his grasp slightly just as several SF's came running into the hall. He stood up. "Please escort, Ms. O'Neill to the infirmary. But don't use any unnecessary force." He stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"The doctor needs to check for reptilian activity in my head." She informed them irreverently. She looked at Jonas with defiant amusement dancing in her eyes. "For this I want bananas. And whipped cream. And cherries - with stems. I want to show you a trick I can do." She waggled her eyebrows at him as she brushed herself off and walked over to the SF's. As they rounded the corner he heard her shout, "And sprinkles!"  
  
Jonas hung his head back in exasperation. He was going to have to go talk to Col. O'Neill.  
  
Picking up the nearby phone he dialed the control room's extension. He was probably in the vicinity, if not down at the gate, then in the briefing room. When one of the Tech's informed him that he had headed for the infirmary, Jonas took off at a run. 


	28. Chapter 28

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter 28  
  
Author's note: I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially Clez, who almost single-handedly kept me from losing interest and abandoning this story. I also want to thank you for all of the suggestions and corrections. I haven't been able to work them all into the story, but don't think that they aren't appreciated. Keep them coming!  
  
I must have completely rewritten this chapter eight times; I just couldn't get the pacing right. Well here it is in all its un-beta'd glory. heavy sigh.   
  
Jack was awakened by a weight suddenly thudding on his legs.  
  
Opening his eyes he watched blearily as an SF's struggled to pull Rayne off of the colonel.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted in his best badass colonel voice.  
  
"Hi, Jack!" Rayne smiled cheekily as the airman pulled her off the bed.  
  
"Stand down, airman." Jack dismissed in a muzzy voice before turning to his niece. "What's going on?"  
  
She gave him an impertinent smirk, which only served to increase the colonel's bleary bemusement.  
  
Jonas dashed through the door, and stopped by the bed, panting. "Colonel, I planned to tell you, but you weren't in the gateroom." He gasped out.  
  
"What did you plan to tell me?" Jack asked suspiciously before turning to stare at Rayne, her pleasant mood finally sinking into his sleep-deprived brain. She grinned at him more genuinely and petted him on the head.  
  
"Poor Jack. You're having a hard day, aren't you?" She asked as if speaking to a child. She crawled back up onto the bed and sat at Jack's feet.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows at her before turning to Jonas who smiled sheepishly. "She remembers. I think." Jonas informed him.  
  
"Remembers?" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed to sit up, he looked at his niece, a mixture of emotions flooding over his features. "Rayne?"  
  
An impish grin spread slowly across her face. "Hey Jack. How's it going?" She started swinging her feet back and forth.  
  
Jack warily looked over his shoulder at the doors leading to the OR before turning back to his niece.  
  
The smile slipped from her face. "Evan's in there, isn't he?" She asked him quietly.  
  
Observing the tightened line of Rayne's lips, Jack realized too late that his expression had confirmed her question. "He just got here. That's why the klaxons sounded."  
  
"Through the Chappa'ai?" She asked quietly, but not without curiosity.  
  
Jack winced and Jonas stepped in. "We call it a stargate."  
  
"Ah." An uncomfortable silence followed, Rayne's eyes locked on the hands twisting in her lap. After a moment, however, her expression changed. The discomfort melted and her eyes grew wide as her head turned mechanically toward the doors.  
  
Standing in alarm at the change in demeanor, Jack grasped Rayne's arm. "He's not doing well." She stated dully, eyes widening in fear.  
  
Jack and Jonas shared a concerned look over Rayne's head only to tear it away as she gave a startled jump, the color draining from her face, her arm wrenching out of Jack's grasp.  
  
"What?" Jonas exclaimed.  
  
She shuddered again. "They're shocking him." She replied in a raspy voice, reaching out blindly for his hand. Having recently spent so much time acting as her protector, he reflexively pulled her off the bed towards him, looping his arms around her waist, her back against his chest. She shuddered again less violently.  
  
She stared at the door in silence, her face drained of color. Every few moments she jumped as if suddenly given a shock.  
  
Jonas didn't know what to say. He tightened his arms around her waist in a vain attempt to stop whatever was surging through her.  
  
Jack stared down at her, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were riveted to the door. "Rayne," he began carefully, "How do you know what's going on?"  
  
Rayne turned glazed, disconcertingly unblinking eyes toward him. "Before she left, the symbiote connected us." She drew her eyes back to the door, her fingers tightening around Jonas' arms.  
  
Jack was filled with dread. "Connected how exactly?" He asked in a voice so low as to be nearly a growl.  
  
"If she couldn't have me as a host. She would have him." She turned back to him, her eyes narrowing and her voice turning bitter. "Or else."  
  
Jack licked suddenly dry lips as he stared into the angry eyes of his niece. "Or else what?" He croaked.  
  
He had barely spoken the words when Rayne slumped unconscious in Jonas' arms.  
  
"Time of death, 1426." Dr. Warner said quietly. He switched off the heart monitor and the eerie silence that always seemed to fill a room descended. He pulled off his gloves, allowing them to pull against his fingers, the satisfying snap breaking the deafening silence of the room. He threw them disgustedly to the floor and took a moment to run his hands over his face. He'd have to call Dr. Frasier to cancel the emergency notification. Things had just progressed too quickly.  
  
He hated losing people, especially when they were so young. He knew that this one would be an especially hard blow to morale. After a series of near misses on the planet, to have it end in failure was disappointing at best.  
  
And now he had to go tell a very stressed Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Pulling up his reserves of strength, he walked toward the door and into the short hallway that led to the main infirmary.  
  
He certainly didn't expect to find the scene that lay before him. He immediately went to work, all thoughts about the death of Lt. Trevis quickly pushed to the side for the time being.  
  
He dashed over to the bed where, Rayne O'Neill lay sprawled. Clearly whatever had happened to her had happened within the past few moments; he would have been informed by what staff remained in the infirmary had it been more than that. Plugging his stethoscope into his ears and he called over a nurse and began taking Rayne's vitals. "What happened?" He demanded of Jonas and Jack.  
  
"She just collapsed a few seconds ago. Her pulse is strong, but her breathing is a little off." Jack volunteered urgently.  
  
"She said that she's telepathically connected to Lt. Trevis." Jonas added in an urgent voice, his face blank of emotion, but his insides churned with fear. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Dr. Warner shot him a quick look but turned quickly back to his patient. "Yes." He responded, surprised. "He died a few moments ago."  
  
"About the same time Rayne collapsed." Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
"Let's get the monitors hooked up. I need some help here. Get some people out of the OR. Dr. Frasier should be here any minute. See if you can hurry her through upstairs; we need her here now."  
  
Jack glanced up at Jonas and gestured to the OR as he headed to the door of the infirmary. Loath as he was to leave Rayne, he was the only one with enough clout to hurry Janet along. As much as he trusted Dr. Warner's competence, he trusted Janet that much more.  
  
Jack paced impatiently outside the infirmary. Dr. Frasier had promptly kicked him and Jonas out of the room as soon as she arrived, shouting out test orders the moment she walked into the door. That was almost two hours ago.  
  
"Colonel." Jonas began tentatively. "Do you think we should call her brother?"  
  
Jack's eyes snapped up to look at him. "Why?"  
  
Jonas stared at him curiously. "He's her brother. And he might be able to help."  
  
"How?" Jack snapped. "He has a snake in his head – one that we apparently cannot remove."  
  
"He can also communicate with Rayne telepathically." Jonas returned.  
  
Jack's eyebrows shot up. "He can what? And you didn't think this was worth mentioning?" Sarcasm oozed through his voice.  
  
"Well, I wasn't quite sure – I'm still not - and then things got hectic..."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. So what kind of 'control' are we talking about here?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"I'm not sure, really. They may just be suggestions, but I think he's actually able to 'speak' to her. I suppose it's possible that he even knows what's going on. If that's the case, he may as well be here. We'll never know unless we ask him."  
  
Jack glared furiously at Jonas. He grabbed the nearby wall phone and barked an order for SF's to escort the younger O'Neill to the infirmary. Hanging up the phone he re-dialled. Jonas looked at him warrily.  
  
"Carter!" He barked into the phone a seconds later. "I need you to step up that call to the Tok'ra." He paused to listen. "An hour? No, I need them now." He then explained briefly what was going on, his voice tight. "Just, get them here. Please." He finished, his voice near a whisper.  
  
Jack hung up the phone, his jaw clenching. He picked a waiting room book and hurled it against the wall. He plunked down onto a chair and squeezed his eyes shut running his hands roughly through his hair.  
  
John O'Neill was escorted into the room just as Jack was getting up to pace again. The lieutenant's face was pale and he looked at the colonel with concern.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" John asked in an artificially calm voice.  
  
"The young man who was hosting her snake is dead. She lapsed into a coma." Jack informed him through clenched teeth. "And just how did you know something was wrong?"  
  
John swallowed hard and drew himself up. "Our symbiotes are able to shed minute parts of itself – kind of like receivers - when going to a new host. It allows the new host some control over the former."  
  
Jack's eyes bulged with anger and before the younger man realized what was happening, Jack had him by the collar and was yelling into his face, noses touching they were so close. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US? SHE COULD BE DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR PRECIOUS SNAKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
Clearly cowed, but surprisingly still able to speak, John whimpered out, "I just found out right after the klaxons began blaring, I swear." He turned to face Jack, swallowing hard as if to keep his stomach in check. "My symbiote regained some control; I could barely get it back. It told me what it was going to do." He shuddered. "I heard it laughing in my mind." His eyes took on a distant terrorized look before shaking himself from the memory and continuing. "I was able to communicate with her before, but I didn't know why. Now I know my symbiote was registering that part of hers because their genetic structures are so similar. The symbiotes are the Goa'uld equivalent of identical twins." He sat down heavily in the chair and continued miserably. "I didn't know. And now I can't sense her at all." A hitching sob left his throat and he whispered. "Not at all." 


	29. Chapter 29

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter 29

Dr. Frasier took a deep breath and stepped into the waiting room just as Sam and her father entered from the other door. She looked at Sam, who nodded to her to go ahead with her news.

"Colonel, Lieutenant." She drew a deep breath. "When we got to Rayne she had already fallen into a severe state of shock caused by a sudden drop in her blood pressure. Her heart stopped beating momentarily, but we were able get it back." John sunk into a chair but stared expectantly. Jack's jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists. Jonas stood next to him looking vaguely lost. Janet continued. "I'm worried that the decreased blood flow cut off oxygen to her brain – there's no way to know yet if the damage is permanent. I'm afraid that she's currently in a coma." Janet swallowed hard and drew herself up. "Her chances of waking up at this point are very low."

John's head fell into his hands and he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. Jonas continued to stand, but clutched the doorframe, a stricken look crossing his features.

Jack turned around brusquely. "Jacob?" He asked, a slight note of panic creeping into his voice.

Selmac answered, voice vibrating eerily, "We will do what we can. Samantha informed us of the situation."

John's eyes grew wide and his knuckles turned white as he clutched the armrests of his chair. He began inhaling small puffs of air as he fought for control. Jack gripped his arm at the same moment that Sam pulled out a zat and took aim.

Through clenched teeth John gasped out, "Just give me a minute."

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded as he observed what was going on.

As John's breathing began to even out, Jack explained, "He's a snakehead, too. Same species, different vintage." He loosened his grip minutely as he felt his nephew relax but turned to his 2IC, "Keep it on him." He nodded toward the weapon in her hand.

"So, you're Goa'uld." John stated through clenched teeth.

"We are Tok'ra." Selmac answered patiently.

"Yeah, we can discuss ideologies later." Jack interrupted. "What are you going to do about Rayne?"

Jacob turned back to Jack. "I can try your healing device, however, you should know that damage to the brain is very difficult to repair. It's possible that I could end up doing more damage."

"Do it." Jack ordered.

Looking back and forth between the two men, like a cat watching a ping pong game, John protested, "What, just like that? No other options? What about a new symbiote? What about a sarcophagus?"

"Well, those just aren't options available to us." Jack replied snidely. "We don't have a sarcophagus and even if they did, they tend to make people GO NUTS! As for the other, you can just forget about it. We are not putting another snake in her head."

John gaped at him before his face contorted to anger. "And who are you to decide what's best for my sister. If you hadn't been so revved up about removing the symbiote in the first place none of this would be happening. I want another symbiote."

During the course of their tirade, both men had jumped to their feet and were now standing nose to nose, fuming.

Jack's voice took on a cool, dangerous quality. "This is not up for debate. You have no idea if there even is another snake available. And even if there were, I will not put my niece through it. She will not become a slave trapped in her own mind. There aren't any more symbiotes like yours and the other kind can't be controlled. It. Will. Not. Happen."

John's eyes narrowed. "If there aren't any more symbiotes like mine, how is it that there's one standing here? What did you call him, a Tok'ra? He seems to be handling things just fine. Besides, the point is moot. I am her closest relative; it's my decision. Not yours." He turned on his heel to look at Jacob. "Can you get another symbiote?"

Jacob nodded slowly just as Jack pulled his nephew back to face him. The colonel's face was pale with anger, but he spoke slowly and deliberately, "You are under the influence of an alien entity. You are not capable of making medical decisions. We are going to try the healing device now."

John's mouth opened to argue, but Jack quickly interrupted. "Ah ah, no. Not another word. If it doesn't work, I will consider..." He shuddered, "Our other options. In the mean time, you will behave, or you will return to your room under heavy guard. Is that understood?"

John glared heavily at his uncle but gave him a nod of compliance. Without breaking eye contact with his nephew, Jack asked, "Jacob, you ready?"

"Yes, Jack. I have the device."

"Let's go then." Jack turned and led the way into the recovery room, allowing the others to silently follow in his wake.

* * *

Jacob held the glowing healing device over Rayne's prone form. It was going on twenty minutes and trickles of sweat were beginning to roll down his face. His brow wrinkled in concentration. Finally he lowered his hands and the device stopped glowing. He dropped his hands to his sides and bowed his head in exhaustion.

A tone of carefully controlled fear crept into Jack's voice, "Jacob?"

Jacob lifted his head up to look Jack in the eye. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and clenched and unclenched his fists. He stared at Jacob a moment, then gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning his back on everyone.

John touched Jacob's arm lightly to gain his attention. "And the, um, other option?" He asked quietly.

Jack drew himself up, clenched his fists one more time and turned back to Jacob. "If she doesn't want it, you can find a new..." He spat out the final word, "host?"

Jacob thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "Much of it depends upon the extent of the damage, but we'll do what we can."

John looked between the men expectantly. Jack's jaw tightened as he ground out a tense nod. "Do it."


	30. Chapter 30

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter 30

Jack woke from his doze beside his niece's bed. Damn Tok'ra, he thought, can't even make decent furniture. He'd been sitting at her side for two days, the - joining having been completed. Jacob said that it had gone well, but Rayne had yet to wake up. He looked over at Jonas who was seated on the opposite side of the bed, lightly clutching Rayne's hand. He had fallen asleep reading and his head rested precariously on the edge of her bed, the book lying open on the floor. It was a book dealing with diplomatic relations – a painful reminder of the life that Rayne had.

Jack picked up the book and stared at it forlornly. She wanted to be a diplomat – she could have, perhaps, one day worked at the SGC. Not that he would have pushed the issue, but he could have offered.

A rustling noise issued from the bed. Rayne was pulling at the stiffly starched sheets they had brought from the infirmary – a comfort not thought of by their, no pun intended, hosts.

Hey eyes fluttered open and she looked around, settling her eyes on Jonas. She carefully lifted a hand to touch his head.

Dropping the book on the chair, Jack hurried to lift her free hand, pulling her attention to him. "Rayne." He said her name gently, a smile pulling at his lips, but not reaching his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, and rasped out, "Jack? Where?..." She started to drift off again. An inexplicable fear crept over him. What if he had made the wrong decision? What if she didn't want to be a host again? He certainly wouldn't have wanted it. In his panic he squeezed Rayne's hand so hard the tips of her fingers turned purple.

Rayne's eyes opened with a flash of light and an eerie reverberating voice wearily spoke. "You will break our hand."

Jack dropped her hand as if it burnt him. "Let me speak to Rayne." He ordered. The noise finally registered with Jonas and he sat back in his chair blearily.

"She is not ready; she is confused. We are explaining what is happening." The Tok'ra replied patiently, closing her eyes to block him out.

Jack frowned. He didn't like the Tok'ra and a part of him wanted to explain things to his niece himself. The other part was relieved that he didn't have to.

Waking more fully, Jonas stood up and looked down on Rayne. He stuck his hand towards her. "I'm Jonas Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

"And I am Thalian," she replied after a moment, opening her eyes. She took his hand and shook it gently. Letting go, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her eyes closed again and she lowered her head.

As she lifted her head back up, Rayne once more took control of the body. She looked up at Jack, who was standing tentatively facing her. She took his hand shyly. "Thank you, Uncle Jack." She whispered.

Jack drew a controlling breath. "It doesn't have to be permanent, if you don't want it to be." He told her, biting his lip.

She looked at him sadly. "Actually, it does." His face fell before she continued. "But I don't mind. In... in fact I'm rather... glad. I was... alone... before." She tried to suppress the shudder, but didn't quite succeed. Jack bowed his head in sorrow, unable to meet her eyes.

Jonas came to stand beside Jack and took her other hand. "You'll be coming back to the SGC soon." He said brightly, attempting to lift the shadows that had fallen on the room.

Jack stood with a frown frozen on his face. Rayne took her hand from Jonas and touched his cheek, smiling. "Dear Jonas." She said fondly. "I can not come back." Her smile broke momentarily before returning. "As part of the treaty with Earth, I must remain here."

Anger flared across Jack's face and he shook with anger. Jonas looked stricken.

Rayne turned her attention back to Jack, her face exuding calm. "I wanted to be a diplomat, Jack. I wanted to work in the field. I'm going to do that now. It's what I've always wanted, what I've been working for." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her smile spread. "And I'll get to see you. I'll be working with Jacob, as liaison to Earth." She paused a moment. "Thalian wants to say something."

Jack nodded and Rayne closed her eyes. Thalian spoke. "I have learned much about Rayne's former symbiote. It left behind many memories. I have also discovered that it was bio-engineered to have many of the characteristics of a Goa'uld, such as genetic memory, but not the ability to truly control the host. It reacts to other symbiotes and to Goa'uld technology, but it can be controlled through strict control. Do you know who could have bio-engineered a creature like this?"

Jack thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "The symbiote was implanted by Rayne's mother." He sneered. "But she's dead and I don't know where or how she got the snake."

Thalian nodded. "Pity." Her head dropped, eyes closing. Rayne returned. "That's going to take a while to get used to." She grinned at Jack. "John's not here, is he?"

Jonas interrupted before Jack could reply. "He doesn't have clearance to go through the gate, but we'll contact him and let him know what's happening and that you're all right."

"Thank you, Jonas." She replied kissing him on the cheek. She turned back to Jack. "Do you think I can see him? I want to tell him that I'm staying. I don't know when I'll get to see him again."

Jack looked sadly at her. "Rayne, we just don't know how he'll react to gate travel; his symbiote still has marginal control over him."

Rayne was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in concentration. "Thalian doesn't think it will be a problem. He may lose control for a few seconds, but the Tok'ra can send some instructions for exercises he can do to keep that from happening. With a properly prepared escort, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'll talk to General Hammond. It may take a while."

"Well, in the mean time." Rayne slid off the bed. "I have to tell the others that I'm ready to get to work.

* * *

"Good-bye, Johnny." Rayne wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in a tight hug. They were standing at the stargate on the Tok'ra planet. John O'Neill had arrived two days earlier accompanied by two Tok'ra escorts and had spent his days with his sister, uncle, and Jonas on the planet. The engineer in him was jealous of his sister's new status – submarines would be dull after this, but the big brother was happy that she had found her niche.

"I'll be seeing you around, kid." He replied, returning the hug.

She turned next to Jack and pulled him into a similar hug. "Charlie would be so proud of you." She whispered into his ear. "Both of them." She laughed. Pulling away from the hug, she added, "I'll be seeing you soon too, yes?"

"You betcha." Jack held the back of her neck to look at her before letting her go. He walked over to the DHD with John to wait for Jonas.

Finally Rayne turned to say her last farewell of the day. "Jonas." She said to him, gently.

"Rayne." He replied shyly.

"You changed my life." She told him softly. Jonas looked uncomfortable. "That's a good thing." She clarified with a grin.

"I had hoped..." His voice broke off, not completing his thought.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "You never know what's going to happen." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Take care of Jack for me." She whispered as she pulled away.

He nodded in reply and took a step toward the 'gate.

"And Jonas?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes?"

"Bring ice cream when you come next time. And bananas." She thought for a moment. She waggled her eyebrows before adding, "And maraschino cherries – with stems."

Jonas nodded, a confused grin on his lips as he walked to the gate.

Jack looked at him as walked towards the wormhole. "What?" He asked as Jonas paused.

"Why do you think Rayne wants maraschino cherry stems?" He asked.

Jack frowned at him and, rolling his eyes, pushed Jonas through the wormhole.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Sir, I'd like to formally request a return to my post." John asked standing at attention in front of General Hammond's desk.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, son." The general replied.

"Sir, I..." John protested.

"I wasn't finished, Sailor." General Hammond interrupted. John stopped and straightened his shoulders again.

"I can't let that happen because you've been reassigned. I need a reactor expert, and you happen to be one. You'll be reporting to Colonel Telulah in two weeks." He handed John a folder. "In the mean time I suggest you look over your orders on your way back to Hawaii to get your things in order. Dismissed."

General Hammond spun his chair away from the agape sailor. John slowly turned to go opening the folder as he went.

A smile spread across his face as he examined the contents of the folder.

* * *

"You're going where?" Jack asked his nephew, an amused grin on his face.

"To the delta site. It's the new off-world research facility. Take a look." John set a picture in front of his uncle. Low gray cliffs topped in brilliant greens set against the dark blue of an alien ocean and the bright blue cloudless sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful. "I'll be working on their naquadah reactor project. I've already got some ideas on how to improve efficiency."

"That's really... great." Jack replied. He wondered vaguely how he could possibly be related to this... scientist.

"I hear there's great fishing off the coast too. I'll have to make sure I get my gear when I get my stuff from the base." He spoke more to himself than to Jack.

Jack perked up. "Fishing? You like to fish?"

John looked up from his paperwork. "Yeah, do you?"

Jack just grinned.

* * *

Jonas leaned back in his chair, reading the transmission from the Tok'ra. He and Rayne had agreed to keep in touch and it seemed they both had the same idea. She kept a journal-letter for him, just as he was keeping one for her. Each wrote in it every day and sent it through every two weeks. It was like getting a dozen letters at once.

She was adjusting well, Jonas thought. The brashness of the Rayne he first met and the timid girl who he had gotten to know later melted together to just be... her.

Apparently she had been spending a lot of time at the Alpha site. He was scheduled to go there in a week – she would be there. He wondered how to go about taking a bucket of ice cream off world...

And he really wanted to see what kind of trick she could do with a cherry stem.

The End

(Finally)

* * *

Just a quick thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review. I really appreciate the feedback – I would never have finished without it. Thank you!

Also, I hope to, at some point, post this on Jonasfic, but I'd do some major revision before that happens. Anyone with a big pair of scissors and no mercy who would like to beta, just let me know.


End file.
